Apostando por el amor
by annalau05
Summary: Bella lo habría dado todo por el amor de Edward Cullen, hacía diez años, pero él la rechazó con crueldad. Así que lo más sensato era olvidarse de la apuesta que acababa de hacer, pero el deseo la venció; se dijo que lo hacía por venganza y porque ahora era una digna rival del arrogante griego. Adaptación.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S. Meyer y la historia es de Jacqueline Baird yo solo me adjudico la adaptación para su disfrute.**

**Summary: Bella lo habría dado todo por el amor de Edward Cullen, hacía diez años, pero él la rechazó con crueldad.**

**Así que lo más sensato era olvidarse de la apuesta que acababa de hacer, pero el deseo la venció; se dijo que lo hacía por venganza y porque ahora era una digna rival del arrogante griego.**

**Capítulo 1**

- ¡Silencio! - Alice colgó el auricular y recorrió con la mirada la atestada sala de su apartamento—. Era el portero; Jasper viene de camino —su mirada se detuvo en la atractiva castaña que estaba de pie, cerca de la puerta—. Apaga las luces —le pidió, y fue a reunirse con ella.

Bella apagó la luz y miró a su anfitriona.

— Lista para la acción —la tranquilizó. Alice era bajita, de pelo negro y rizado y ojos verdes, y esa noche parecía nerviosa.

— ¿Crees que le gustará una fiesta sorpresa por su cumpleaños?

— ¡Alice, tu marido os adora a ti y a esos terribles gemelos; sabes que cualquier cosa que hagas le parecerá bien!

— Sí, tienes razón... ¿Qué me dices de nuestra apuesta, aún sigue en pie?

Bella miró a los invitados reunidos en la amplia y cómoda sala, todos ellos amigos de Jasper y Alice.

— Por supuesto —sonrió—_. _Pero con toda justicia, debo decirte que, puesto que todos los invitados han llegado y los solteros que están aquí son amigos míos, lo voy a tener muy fácil. Saldré durante un mes con el primero que cruce esa puerta. Es muy probable que gane.

— No importa —sonrió Alice, maliciosa—. Estoy dispuesta a arriesgarme.

— Bien —dijo Bella, estrechando la mano de su amiga.

La puerta se abrió y Jasper, un hombre alto y de pelo rubio, entró en la habitación.

— ¿Qué diablos...?

En la sala resonaron los acordes de «Cumpleaños feliz», y cuando Bella encendió la luz, dejó de cantar y abrió los ojos horrorizada, al ver al hombre de pelo cobrizo y ojos verdes que había entrado detrás de Jasper. «Oh, no», gimió, «no es posible...» Trató de perderse entre el grupo que rodeaba al agasajado, pero en el entusiasmo del momento, se encontró al lado del hombre a quien trataba de evitar. Un brazo fuerte le rodeó la cintura y el hombre la miró.

— Hola, Bella. Te veo muy bien —sonrió con cinismo—. Pero debo reconocer que no pensé que fueras amiga de Jasper y Alice.

— Yo podría decir lo mismo de ti —logró responder Bella, aún aturdida por la sorpresa, y se dio cuenta de que él no parecía muy sorprendido de verla allí. Pensó que eso era absurdo, alejándose de él.

Entró en el comedor, cerró la puerta y se apoyó contra ella. Le temblaban las piernas y el corazón le latía aceleradamente. Miró la cena que había ayudado a preparar y que esperaba disfrutar, pero ahora había perdido el apetito. Maldijo en voz baja. ¿Qué hacía Edward Cullen, el magnate griego, de fama internacional, en la fiesta de Jasper? Una fiesta familiar no era su estilo, pensó con amargura. Ni siquiera sabía que Jasper conociera a ese hombre.

Cerró los ojos y se borraron diez años de su vida.

Tenía un nudo en la garganta y tragó saliva, sintiendo de nuevo el viejo dolor de su adolescencia. A los dieciocho años, Edward casi la había destruido, y ahora reaparecía en su vida. Era el último hombre sobre la faz de la tierra a quien quería ver. Respiró con fuerza y se acercó a la mesa. Se dijo que su reacción era exagerada.

¿Qué importaba que Edward estuviera en la fiesta? Ya no era una ingenua adolescente, sino una mujer madura de veintiocho años. Jasper y Alice eran sus amigos y no iba a permitir que la inesperada aparición de Edward la atemorizara y la hiciera abandonar la fiesta.

Sonrió con ironía al recordar que Edward era el primer soltero que había cruzado el umbral. ¡Bien, había perdido la apuesta! No podría salir con él durante un mes. Había sido una apuesta estúpida y debía aceptarlo... Alice había ganado. Tendría que pasar ocho fines de semana cuidando de los gemelos de cinco años. Ella tenía la culpa, pero no le importaba; quería a los dos niños y su vida social no era muy interesante.

Todo había empezado esa misma tarde. Bella había prometido llegar a las tres para ayudar a preparar la cena. Alice no quería camareros, porque había dicho que no estaría bien organizar una fiesta sorpresa para su marido y después pasarle la cuenta. Bella había planeado salir temprano de la oficina, pero se retrasó a causa de Ángela, su compañera, a quien se encontró llorando desconsoladamente. El hombre del departamento de asesores con quien salía desde la fiesta de Navidad, hacía tres meses, al fin la había llevado a la cama. Por desgracia, Ángela soñaba con campanas de boda, pero a la hora de la comida, al entrar en un bar cercano, alcanzó a oír que dos hombres del personal hablaban con su novio y vio que unos billetes cambiaban de manos.

Por lo visto, habían hecho una apuesta sobre las semanas que necesitaría para llevársela a la cama.

Bella llegó a la casa de Alice con dos horas de retraso, pensando con furia que los hombres eran unos canallas, y declaró que por una vez le gustaría hacer lo mismo con uno de ellos. Además, se sentía culpable, porque era ella quien había persuadido a la joven de que asistiera a aquella fiesta de la oficina.

Compadecía a Ángela, que recientemente había llegado del norte de Inglaterra para trabajar en Londres.

— Bien, ¿por qué no lo haces? —la retó Alice después de oír su colérico discurso.

Bella jamás apostaría dinero, pero Alice era muy astuta y sabía qué era lo único que la tentaría. Las dos jóvenes se habían conocido hacía seis años en la subasta de una casa de campo. Las dos estaban interesadas en la misma pieza: una preciosa escultura de marfil con ojos de jade. Bella tenía una modesta colección de figurillas y quería el pequeño Buda, pero Alice ofreció más que ella. Después de la venta, Bella la felicitó y las dos empezaron a charlar. Se hicieron amigas a pesar de ser muy diferentes. Alice no trabajaba desde que se había casado, hacía un año, y estaba embarazada de los gemelos, mientras que Bella progresaba en su trabajo para una importante aseguradora.

La música y las risas hicieron que Bella volviera a la realidad. Debía regresar al lado de los demás y enfrentarse a Edward Cullen... pero no podía. Sólo con un gran esfuerzo de voluntad, logró erguir los hombros y sonreír cuando se abrió la puerta del comedor, pero se relajó al ver quien era.

— Bella, me preguntaba dónde estabas —Alice sonrió ufana y añadió—: Eres muy afortunada, ¿has visto a Edward Cullen? ¿No te alegras de haber hecho la apuesta?

— ¡No! Y tú ganas. Puedes decirme qué fines de semana quieres que venga a cuidar de los niños.

Alice se detuvo frente a ella y contempló su rostro sombrío.

— Vamos, Bella, no puedes acobardarte. En los seis años que hace que te conozco, nunca has salido con el mismo hombre más de un par de veces. ¿Tienes miedo de descubrir que te gustan los hombres?

— No, por supuesto que no, pero... — ¿cómo podía explicarle lo que sentía? Alice jamás lo entendería. Estaba felizmente casada con un hombre que la amaba y que tenía un buen puesto como director de un banco mercantil. Poseían una casa en Surrey y ese magnífico apartamento en la ciudad. Los dos se adoraban y el complemento de su felicidad eran los gemelos. En cambio, a Bella la habían herido profundamente en su adolescencia y había jurado que jamás se comprometería con un hombre. Tenía un buen trabajo, era independiente y así quería seguir.

— Jamás pensé que fueras cobarde —declaró Alice—. Permíteme presentarte a Edward; es un gran tipo. Jasper lo llevó a Surrey el fin de semana pasado y de inmediato pensé que era perfecto para ti.

— Espera un momento —Bella la miró con desconfianza—... Jasper llamó para decir que venía de camino — murmuró, y vio que su amiga se sonrojaba—. Tú sabías que traería a ese hombre cuando hicimos la apuesta.

— _Mea culpa —_reconoció Alice, nada avergonzada—. Pero, ¡una apuesta es una apuesta y él es fascinante!

— Es inútil, Alice, estás perdiendo el tiempo, por la sencilla razón de que ese nombre jamás me invitará a salir —Bella sabía que eso era cierto, pero no tenía intención de decirle a Alice cómo lo sabía. Ciertas cosas eran demasiado dolorosas para discutirlas, incluso con su mejor amiga.

— Vamos, no seas ridícula —Alice retrocedió y examinó a su amiga de pies a cabeza—. Estás preciosa con ese vestido rojo. ¿A quién tratas de engañar? Un aleteo de esas pestañas increíblemente largas y él caerá a tus pies. Tu problema es que no puedes aceptar que eres muy atractiva. Incluso mi Jasper asegura que, cuando cruzas una habitación, eres como un imán que atrae la mirada de todos los hombres.

— Los halagos no te llevarán a ninguna parte. Créeme, Edward Cullen no me invitará a salir, ni aunque me desnude delante de él —Bella no se dio cuenta de su tono amargo ni de la mirada interrogante de su amiga y continuó—: Tal vez soy una mujer liberada, pero cuando hicimos la apuesta tú precisaste que yo no invitaría al hombre. Él tiene que invitarme, y en este caso, eso no sucederá.

— Piensa en la figurilla, el exquisito Buda con los ojos de jade —la tentó Alice, burlona—. Salir un mes con el atractivo Edward no te matará, y espero que por lo menos trates de respetar el espíritu de la apuesta.

Bella no pudo responder, porque una voz masculina las interrumpió:

— Las dos mujeres más bellas de la reunión —Jasper se detuvo al lado de su mujer y le pasó un brazo por los hombros—. Pero debería enfadarme contigo, Alice; ahora todos saben mi edad —inclinó la cabeza y besó a su mujer, antes de añadir— El pobre Edward pensó que sólo recogería unos papeles y se iría —se volvió para mirar a Bella—. Permíteme que te presente a Edward, un compañero de negocios. Quiero que lo atiendas y te asegures de que cene bien, mientras yo me encargo de mi mujer.

— Feliz cumpleaños, Jasper —Bella sonrió forzada y se inclinó para besarlo en la mejilla, ignorando deliberadamente al hombre a su lado.

No quería tener nada que ver con el arrogante griego, pero él tenía otra idea. Edward se acercó y estrechó la mano de Bella antes de que ella pudiera evitarlo, y su mirada se detuvo con frialdad en el ruborizado rostro de Bella.

— No es necesario que nos presentes, Jasper; Bella y yo somos viejos amigos. Nos conocimos cuando ella era una periodista novata —le soltó la mano y se volvió hacia Jasper—. Aunque, debido a la naturaleza tan confidencial de tu trabajo, me sorprendí cuando mencionaste que Bella, una periodista, era amiga vuestra...

Jasper se echó a reír, mientras que la mirada inquisitiva de Alice iba del griego a Bella.

— ¿Bella, periodista? —Alice hizo una mueca—. Creo que la confundes. Bella trabaja en la Mutual Save and Trust Company. De hecho, es su principal supervisora. Puede oler un fraude a kilómetros de distancia.

¿Qué habría querido decir Edward con eso de que «era amiga vuestra»? ¿Sabía que ella estaría allí esa noche?

No, era imposible. En ese momento, alguien la llamó:

— Bella, te estaba buscando. Ya te he servido tu ginebra.

«Gracias a Dios», pensó agradecida al ver a Mike y, murmurando una disculpa, se alejó para reunirse con los demás.

— Gracias, Mike —cogió el vaso que él le ofrecía—, sentémonos a charlar —le sugirió, sonriendo.

Quería abrazarlo por haberla sacado de esa difícil situación, pero dudaba de que él lo apreciara, ya que ella era una de las pocas personas que sabían que Mike prefería a los de su propio sexo.

Encontraron un sillón desocupado. Bella se sentó, con un suspiro de alivio, y tomó un buen sorbo de su ginebra.

— No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que lo necesitaba —se volvió a mirar a Mike, que estaba sentado en el brazo del sillón.

— No puedo creerlo. Bella, la doncella de hielo, alterada y, si no me equivoco, por un hombre —bajó la cabeza y le murmuró al oído—: Puedes hablarme de ello, Bella; tu secreto estará a salvo conmigo, igual que el mío contigo.

— Mike, no me pidas que te lo explique, sólo permanece a mi lado el resto de la velada —lo miró, sombría—. Finge que somos buenos amigos.

— No necesito fingir, lo somos y te protegeré del griego.

— ¿Cómo...? —lo miró, sorprendida, y se interrumpió.

— No se necesita ser un genio para saberlo. Es el único desconocido y además es muy atractivo. Lo vi al entrar, pero al momento supe que no era para mí, lo cual es una lástima.

Bella no pudo evitarlo y se echó a reír. La idea de que Mike sedujera a Edward era atractiva. Terminó su bebida y fingió estar muy divertida con las extravagantes historias que le contaba Mike. Pero un radar interno le avisó cuando Edward entró en la habitación. No podía verlo, pero sentía que él la observaba.

Alguien puso música y varias parejas empezaron a bailar. Bella lo vio entonces, bailando con una rubia.

Bailar no era la palabra, pensó disgustada. La mujer le había echado los brazos al cuello y las manos de Edward estaban sobre el trasero de la mujer. No había cambiado en diez años. Él miró por encima del hombro de su pareja; vio que Bella lo observaba y sonrió. Ella se sonrojó y apartó la mirada. Hacía años creyó estar enamorada de Edward Cullen. Habían sido unas semanas mágicas en la isla de Corfú; el sol, el mar y la arena; un cuerpo masculino vibrante y bronceado...

Apuró el resto de su bebida y apartó de su mente el recuerdo. Sólo había sido un enamoramiento infantil del que se había recuperado, pero aún quedaban el dolor y la humillación. Se puso de pie con brusquedad y cogió de la mano a Mike.

— Vamos al bar por otra bebida. Creo que la necesito —concluyó y rodearon a las parejas que bailaban para dirigirse al improvisado bar.

Se sirvió su segunda ginebra y, de espaldas a la sala, bebió con demasiada rapidez. Sin embargo, tenía la extraña impresión de que Edward la observaba y se reía.

— Tómate las cosas con calma —le aconsejó Mike, cuando ella le tendió el vaso vacío para que le sirviera más—. Sólo una hora más y luego te llevaré a casa.

— Desaparece Mike —los interrumpió la voz risueña de Alice.

Bella suspiró, bebió un sorbo y miró a Alice.

— Es una fiesta encantadora —comentó con cortesía, y en sus ojos dorados brilló una advertencia más clara que las palabras de que no quería hablar de Edward Cullen.

— No trates de intimidarme con tu ceño. Quiero algunas respuestas. A: ¿cuándo fuiste periodista? B: ¿cómo conociste a Edward? Y la más importante, ¿tuviste una aventura con él? Me conformo con eso, para empezar.

Bella pensó en negarse a responder. Luego, no supo si era por la bebida o porque ya había recuperado el control, decidió hablar. Alice era su amiga y Edward Cullen no significaba nada para ella.

— Nunca he sido periodista, eso sólo fue un malentendido del señor Cullen. Lo conocí cuando yo tenía dieciocho años y fui a pasar las vacaciones de verano en Corfú. En cuanto a lo de si tuve con él una aventura, ¿qué crees tú? —preguntó, desdeñosa, y miró a su amiga a la cara. Ignoró la expresión de advertencia en sus ojos y continuó— ¡Concédeme algún crédito! Las aventuras de ese hombre suman una legión y están muy bien documentadas por la prensa; la reputación de ese cerdo es tan negra como la noche.

— ¿Significa eso que ahora que amanezca, mi reputación va a mejorar? —indagó al oído de Bella una voz burlona.

Bella se dio media vuelta y el vaso resbaló de su mano, pero el hombre a su lado logró sujetarlo y sólo unas gotas salpicaron su impecable traje.

— Traté de advertírtelo —murmuró Alice, y se perdió entre la multitud.

Bella se quedó inmóvil, como si fuera de piedra, y se sonrojó.

— No respondes, Bella; pero recuerdo que siempre tuviste la habilidad de callar cuando te convenía —declaró en tono duro. Los ojos oscuros la estudiaron descaradamente de pies a cabeza—. Debo reconocer — confesó, fijando de nuevo la mirada en el sonrojado rostro de Bella—, que mi recuerdo de tu delicioso cuerpo no te hace justicia. Has madurado y te has convertido en una mujer deslumbrante, Bella.

Después de recobrarse de su desconcierto por la intervención de Edward en la conversación, Bella también lo observó.

Había olvidado lo masculino que era. El traje azul marino a rayas se ajustaba a la perfección sobre los anchos hombros, y el pantalón delineaba los musculosos muslos. Despacio, alzó la cabeza y lo miró a la cara. La camisa de color azul pálido contrastaba con la piel bronceada. Vio que el pelo cobrizo empezaba a encanecer; de hecho, tenía dos mechones plateados en las sienes. Ahora debía de tener casi cuarenta años, porque cuando lo conoció tenía veintinueve.

¡Diez años! Parecía imposible.

— Siento no estar vestido para una cena formal, pero, ¿paso el examen? —preguntó Edward, burlón.

— Olvídalo, prefiero que te alejes —logró responder, cortante, y se enorgulleció del tono frío de su voz.

— Vamos, ¿ésa es la forma de recibir a un viejo amigo? Sería mucho más aceptable que bailaras conmigo —antes de que ella pudiera protestar, un brazo fuerte rodeó su cintura. Con la otra mano, Edward le quitó el vaso y oprimió su mano contra el amplio pecho.

— No quiero bailar —replicó rígida.

— Vamos, Bella —insistió él, estrechándola en un contacto íntimo contra su cuerpo viril.

Bella pensó que, si no quería hacer una escena frente a todos, tendría que bailar con él. Se dejó guiar y trató de controlar su temblor interno. ¿Qué le sucedía?, pensó, aturdida. Despreciaba a Edward, pero cerca de ese cuerpo duro, con la mano fuerte sujetando la suya contra su pecho, sentía el increíble impulso de cerrar los ojos y relajarse. De pronto, él habló:

— ¿Desde cuándo renunciaste a los reportajes?

Bella apretó los dientes y tragó saliva. No dejaría que le tendiera una trampa, se juró. Jamás había sido periodista, ni había considerado la idea. Pero su padre era editor de un periódico sensacionalista norteamericano y eso había bastado para que el joven Edward Cullen...

— ¿Qué sucedió? ¿No pudiste competir con tu padre?

— Mi padre murió —replicó, tratando de persuadirse de que el estremecimiento que le recorría todo el cuerpo era de cólera.

— Lo siento. No lo sabía.

Bella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y lo miró a la cara. Sus ojos brillaron coléricos al tropezar con la mirada de Edward.

— No lo sientes, no mientas. Tú lo despreciabas — dijo, furiosa, y trató de apartarse, pero él la sujetó con más fuerza.

— Nunca miento. Siento la muerte de cualquier ser humano —la miró a los ojos—. No despreciaba a tu padre, sólo a la basura de periódico para la cual trabajaba. ¿Cómo podía odiarlo si no lo conocía? —la boca firme se relajó en una sonrisa—. Pero a ti, Bella, sí te conocí de una manera muy personal, o por lo menos eso creí entonces.

— Pues te equivocaste; nunca me conociste —le aseguró con firmeza, ignorando su sonrisa sensual.

— Entonces, tal vez podamos corregir eso. Acepta cenar conmigo mañana por la noche.

Ella dejó escapar un jadeo de sorpresa. La arrogancia de ese hombre era increíble. ¡Invitarla a cenar cuando la última vez que la vio la calificó de algo peor que una prostituta! Las palabras estaban grabadas en su cerebro y aún podía oír su voz desdeñosa: «Por lo menos, una prostituta tiene la honestidad de poner un precio. Pero las mujeres como tú me revuelven el estómago. Desangran a un hombre antes de que el pobre tipo sepa siquiera por lo que está pagando».

Bella no había respondido entonces, y tampoco lo hizo ahora. La invadió una oleada de frío y contempló el atractivo rostro.

— No, gracias —replicó cortésmente. En ese momento terminó la melodía. Apartó su mano de la de él y añadió— Gracias por el baile.

— ¡Espera! —la sujetó de un brazo, cuando ella se disponía a alejarse—. ¿Por qué no? Voy a estar un mes en la ciudad y podríamos divertirnos.

Bella miró los largos dedos morenos que le ceñían el brazo y se estremeció de disgusto. Alzó la cabeza y Edward se colocó frente a ella, bloqueándole el paso.

— Después de todo, Bella, ya no eres una adolescente, sino una mujer madura. Mejor aún, no eres periodista, como yo creía. No veo que haya ningún problema si volvemos a tratarnos durante un tiempo.

Lo más sorprendente era que en realidad creía lo que decía, pensó Bella. Edward se acercó más a ella y le hizo sentir su cálido aliento en la mejilla.

— Alice me comentó que por el momento no tienes compromiso, ¿aceptas entonces? —murmuró él contra su sien, y sus labios rozaron la tersa piel—. Aún recuerdo lo buenos que éramos en la cama —añadió con voz ronca.

Después, Bella se preguntaría una y otra vez por qué había aceptado. ¿Había sido por la apuesta de Alice? ¿O se debió a la roja niebla de furia que la envolvió cuando Edward le recordó su pasada relación íntima?

**Hola buenas noches, arrancamos con una nueva historia esperando que sea de su agrado.**

**Había****sometido a votación la próxima historia y como soy muy buena he decidido adaptar ambas historias (aunque esta no gano jajaja), así que les pido un poco de paciencia aunque espero poder actualizar sin falta cada fin de semana como se ha venido haciendo.**

**Nos leemos la próxima semana.**

**Besos Ana Lau**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S. Meyer y la historia es de Jacqueline Baird yo solo me adjudico la adaptación para su disfrute.**

**Capítulo 2**

Edward Cullen era, sin duda, el hombre más arrogante e insensible que jamás había tenido la desgracia de conocer, pensó Bella con furia. Apretó los dientes y contó hasta diez. ¿Cómo se atrevía a recordarle la pasión que habían compartido? ¿Y a suponer que podían reanudar la relación en donde la habían dejado antes, sólo porque él pasaría algunas semanas en la ciudad y ella ya no era una amenaza como periodista...?

¿A cuántas mujeres había usado, a lo largo de los años, de esa forma tan insensible? A cientos, si las historias que publicaban las revistas sobre él eran ciertas. Pensó en la pobre Ángela, a quien había tratado de consolar esa misma tarde. Le había recordado a ella misma cuando tenía su edad, y podría apostar a que el examante de Ángela era una réplica perfecta de Edward Cullen, sin su increíble riqueza, por supuesto.

Apostar. La apuesta... Bella dejó ver una sonrisa encantadora, y con la cabeza ladeada, miró al hombre que estaba frente a ella.

— ¿Quieres invitarme a cenar? —preguntó con timidez, y casi rió al ver el destello de triunfo en los ojos de Edward.

— A eso y más, encanto —sus labios rozaron la sien de Bella, que apretó los puños para soportar ese contacto—. Elige la hora y el lugar, Bella, y te llamaré.

— Tengo libre la noche del sábado —no quería parecer demasiado ansiosa, y una espera de tres días le haría bien a Edward. Bella jamás había creído ser una persona vengativa, pero la reaparición de Edward había despertado muchos recuerdos amargos, y eso, unido a la apuesta con Alice, hizo que no pudiera resistir la tentación de herir el abrumador orgullo de ese hombre. Se juró que saldría durante un mes con ese canalla, ganaría la apuesta y Edward aprendería una lección que jamás olvidaría...

— ¿Os divertís? —Alice apareció detrás de Edward—. Espero que Bella te esté atendiendo bien, Edward.

— Es la mejor fiesta a la que he asistido, Alice —le aseguró con amabilidad—. Jasper es un hombre muy afortunado, y sí, Bella me ha atendido muy bien. De hecho, ha aceptado cenar conmigo el sábado por la noche —se volvió hacia ella con una mirada de satisfacción—. No podría sentirme más feliz.

Bella se estremeció, inquieta: el reto en la mirada de Edward era inconfundible.

— Sí... —inconscientemente, se apartó de Edward y se acercó a Alice—... La fiesta es muy agradable, pero si no te importa, iré a despedirme de todos.

— Pero todavía es temprano, podrías...

— No, debo irme —la interrumpió Bella. Ya no podía seguir fingiendo; de pronto, se sentía disgustada consigo misma y más con Edward Cullen. Le dolía la cabeza por la tensión y lo único que quería era irse a casa y olvidar lo sucedido esa noche. En cuanto a la cita para cenar, había sido una idea estúpida buscar una venganza... en especial con un hombre como Edward—. A diferencia tuya, Alice, yo trabajo, y mañana me espera un día muy ocupado, así que voy a pedir un taxi...

— No es necesario; yo te llevaré a casa —se ofreció Edward con amabilidad.

— ¡Es una idea fantástica! —exclamó Alice—. No me gustaría pensar que mi mejor amiga anda sola por las calles de Londres por la noche.

Bella sintió deseos de matar a Alice.

— _No, _por favor... Edward debe quedarse. Puedo ir sola.

Diez minutos después, sentada en el asiento delantero de un Jaguar negro, con Edward al volante, Bella se oyó darle su dirección en Pimlico.

— ¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que no querías que te llevara a casa? —la miró de soslayo, antes de volver a concentrar su atención en el tráfico—. Es extraño, dado que aceptaste ir a cenar conmigo.

Bella frunció el ceño, observó su perfil y luego desvió la mirada. ¿Sospecharía que no había sido sincera al aceptar su invitación? «Qué importa eso», pensó. Ya no tenía intención de salir con él; era un plan absurdo, decidido en el calor del momento. No… esperaría hasta que llegaran a su casa y le diría adiós… no era tan tonta.

Edward era un hombre terriblemente atractivo, rico y poderoso; pero ella sabía, por experiencia, lo implacable que podía ser.

— ¿No me respondes, Bella? Recuerdo que siempre fuiste una joven callada. Era una de las cosas que me agradaban de ti... eso y tu hermoso cuerpo... —terminó con voz ronca.

«Embustero, yo nunca te gusté», se dijo ella con dolorosa frialdad, y, el pensamiento le hizo revivir la antigua amargura. Él había usado su hermoso cuerpo y ahora creía que haría lo mismo. Con la misma rapidez con que había rechazado la idea de vengarse, su orgullo herido la hizo cambiar de decisión. ¡Le demostraría que era una mujer madura y que podía ser una rival digna de él!

Ya estaban en su calle y en unos segundos llegarían a su casa. Se armó de valor y le pidió:

— Detente aquí.

El coche se detuvo y, deliberadamente, Bella apoyó una mano sobre el muslo de Edward cuando se disponía a bajar. Sintió que los músculos se tensaban bajo la delgada tela del pantalón, y cuando lo miró a la cara notó un destello de desconcierto en los ojos de Edward.

— _Te _equivocas, Edward. No tenía ninguna objeción a que me trajeras, pero no quería que abandonaras la fiesta —le explicó, sorprendida por su habilidad para actuar—. Prométeme que regresarás ahora mismo y te veré el sábado a las siete y media —no tenía intención de invitarlo a tomar un café, porque aún no se sentía lo bastante confiada; despacio, apartó la mano de su muslo y con la otra intentó abrir la puerta—. Vivo aquí, en el número veintisiete... no es necesario que...

— Te acompañaré a la puerta —la interrumpió Edward—. Y sí regresaré a la casa de Jasper. Aún debemos hablar de negocios —declaró, sonriendo, y antes de que ella pudiera bajar, rodeó el coche y le abrió la puerta.

Subió a su lado por los escalones de piedra que llevaban a la puerta de la casita que Bella había heredado de su padre. Bella buscó en su bolso y sacó la llave, levantó la cabeza y le dio las gracias a Edward.

— Hasta el sábado, Bella —Edward la miró a los ojos—. Estaré contando las horas.

Antes de que Bella supiera lo que sucedía, Edward inclinó la cabeza y sus labios rozaron los de ella. Demasiado sorprendida para resistirse, no hizo ningún comentario cuando él le quitó la llave para abrir la puerta y se la devolvió.

— No voy a entrar ahora, pero espérame el sábado, cariño.

Bella cerró la puerta con una fuerza innecesaria, la risa masculina resonó en sus oídos y por su mente cruzó la imagen de la atractiva sonrisa que le había dirigido al despedirse de ella con un ademán antes de subir al coche.

Por un momento, el tiempo pareció retroceder y Edward parecía ser el sonriente y despreocupado pescador que Bella conoció en Corfú. Furiosa consigo misma y con Edward Cullen, Bella cruzó el vestíbulo y abrió la puerta de la sala.

En la seguridad de su refugio, se quitó los zapatos y la chaqueta y se dirigió a la acogedora cocina. Los familiares muebles de pino le hicieron sentirse a gusto. Decidió que necesitaba un café y pensar... Se frotó los ojos con las manos y suspiró. ¿En qué se había metido?

Cinco minutos después, con la taza de café en la mano, Bella regresó a la sala y se dejó caer en el sofá.

Bebió despacio y luego dejó la taza vacía sobre la mesita, frente a ella. Apoyó la cabeza contra el respaldo y cerró los ojos.

¡Edward Cullen había regresado a su vida! Jamás, ni en sus peores pesadillas, había esperado volver a verlo.

Recorrió con la mirada la habitación. Los tonos suaves en las cortinas también se veían en la tapicería del sofá y los dos sillones. La mesita de caoba relucía con un suave tono canela que sólo podía ser resultado de un trato amoroso. Había pertenecido a la familia de su madre durante varias generaciones. Pensó en su madre, que había muerto en un accidente de automóvil, no mucho después del divorcio, y por primera vez en una década deseó tenerla a su lado para confiar en ella.

Sonrió con ironía; no había confiado en ella a los dieciocho años y ahora ya era un poco tarde para lamentarlo.

¡Oh, Dios, el recuerdo le dolía! Al ver a Edward esa noche lo había recordado todo... los traumáticos acontecimientos cuando tenía diecinueve años. El dolor, la decepción y la soledad...

Cuando era adolescente, Bella consideraba que su vida era normal y feliz. Sus padres la adoraban y vivían en una agradable casa en Kent, no lejos de Londres. Su madre escribía libros infantiles y su padre era periodista.

Cuando Bella tenía trece años, su padre aceptó el puesto de editor en un periódico norteamericano. A Bella no le parecía extraño que su padre trabajara en Estados Unidos y viajara a casa varias veces al año; los padres de muchas de sus amigas trabajaban en Oriente Medio. En dos ocasiones, su madre y ella habían pasado una temporada en California, _en _el apartamento que su padre tenía alquilado en Los Ángeles; pero cuando Bella terminó el colegio, sus padres decidieron que debía tomarse un año antes de ingresar en la universidad, en donde pensaba estudiar política, economía y filosofía. Bella viajó con dos amigas por toda Europa hasta Grecia, y en el mes de julio, alquilaron un apartamento en la isla de Corfú. En ese mes, la vida de Bella cambió por completo; al fin había madurado.

Suspiró, se llevó una mano a la mejilla y sintió la humedad de las lágrimas. Se puso en pie de un salto, subió por la escalera y se dirigió al baño. Hacía años que no lloraba y no iba a empezar ahora. Se quitó la ropa y se metió en la ducha. Pero no le sirvió de nada. Ya seca y con un pijama de seda azul, entró en su dormitorio y se metió en la cama, abrumada por el peso de los recuerdos. Dio vueltas en la cama durante casi media hora, pensando deliberadamente en los casos más difíciles que había resuelto en su trabajo. Cualquier cosa para olvidar el hecho de que Edward había reaparecido en su vida.

Al fin, cuando el reloj de una iglesia cercana marcó las dos, Bella desistió y dejó que su mente volviera a la isla de Corfú y al día en que conoció a Edward. Se consoló pensando que tal vez, después de tantos años, sería una experiencia positiva. Olvidaría de una vez por todas los recuerdos desagradables y miraría hacia el futuro sin que ningún recuerdo del pasado afectara a su vida. Por primera vez reconoció que su aventura con Edward Cullen había condicionado la opinión que tenía sobre los hombres.

Bella estaba sentada sobre una pulida piedra al borde de una playa llena de guijarros, con la mirada fija en el extraño artefacto que había cerca de la orilla. Era una jaula grande de alambre, con cubierta de madera, sumergida en las aguas poco profundas y sujeta a la playa por unas cuerdas. Pero lo que atraía su atención era el contenido: una docena de langostas. «El botín del día de un pescador», pensó, y se sintió atrapada entre su deseo de comer langosta y su idealismo de adolescente, que le decía que todo ser viviente debía ser libre. Sonrió al pensar en lo que sucedería si liberaba a esas infelices langostas. Tal vez acabaría en una cárcel griega.

Frunció el ceño. ¿Le importaría a alguien si así fuera? Durante los dos últimos días sentía lástima de sí misma. Hacía una semana había llegado al apartamento en la colina, con sus amigas Jessica y Lauren, decidida a pasar un mes de descanso, pero las cosas no habían resultado así. Era cierto, dos eran compañía y tres una multitud, reconoció apesadumbrada. Sus amigas habían conocido a dos jóvenes turistas alemanes y habían decidido acompañarlos en unas vacaciones de tres semanas, a pie y acampando por toda la isla. Bella pensó que era un rasgo típicamente alemán, dividir en cuadros un mapa de una isla tan bella como Corfú y acampar en todos ellos. No era su idea de unas vacaciones; pero tampoco lo era quedarse sola en un apartamento de tres dormitorios durante el resto del mes.

Estiró las piernas y sumergió los pies en el agua, sin darse cuenta de lo atractiva que estaba. Su rostro juvenil resplandecía de salud y vitalidad, la larga y castaña melena caía sobre sus hombros en una masa de rizos brillantes y el pequeño bikini de color verde mar revelaba su curvilínea figura.

_Paleokastritsa_ era tal vez el lugar más bello de Corfú, pero ese día, Bella se había alejado de la playa frecuentada por los turistas al otro lado del promontorio, para ir a un pequeño puerto, donde estaban anclados los transbordadores y las lanchas con fondo de cristal que hacían excursiones. También había algunas barcas de pescadores. Bella había elegido ese lugar porque la comida era allí más barata que en la playa principal.

Acababa de terminar de comer una pizza acompañada de una copa de vino, y se preguntaba cómo pasaría el resto del día, cuando vio la prisión de las langostas.

— Con tu piel, deberías tener cuidado... a menos que quieras acabar con una de mis langostas —una voz con un ligero acento interrumpió los pensamientos de Bella, que se irguió y volvió la cabeza hacia el hombre que había hablado.

La chica se quedó sorprendida. El hombre que estaba de pie a su izquierda, medía más de un metro noventa y era impresionante. Los anchos hombros sostenían un cuello fuerte y una cabeza orgullosa. El pelo negro y rizado caía sobre su frente, y tenía bellas cejas arqueadas que enmarcaban los ojos más oscuros y brillantes que Bella había visto nunca. Su nariz era recta y clásica y su boca generosa estaba curvada en una sonrisa.

— Tus langostas —murmuró, y se sonrojó ante la sensual mirada de aquel hombre. ¡Gracias a Dios que no las había soltado! Por lo visto era el pescador, y al instante le horrorizó la idea de molestar a ese hombre encantador.

— Sí, y tal vez pueda persuadirte de que compartas una conmigo, esta noche —se sentó a su lado—. ¿O ya tienes alguna cita? —indagó.

— No —se apresuró a responder. Bella le habló de la deserción de sus amigas, revelando sin querer que se sentía sola desde hacía dos días.

— Ésas no son amigas —declaró él bruscamente.

— Oh, no las culpo —le aseguró. No quería que ese joven encantador pensara que era egoísta—. Ellas... — iba a decir, «se enamoraron», pero de alguna manera pensó que eso era infantil y no del todo cierto.

Durante las últimas semanas había llegado a comprender que Jessica y Lauren tenían más experiencia que ella. Habían salido con varios hombres durante el viaje, a veces no regresaban en toda la noche y Bella empezaba a pensar que, en comparación, ella era una niña ingenua.

— Tendrán mi eterna gratitud, pequeña, si me dices tu nombre y me permites que te atienda durante el resto de tus vacaciones.

— Bella —respondió, cohibida, y alzó la cabeza para mirarlo.

— Bella... un nombre encantador para una joven encantadora —apoyó una mano sobre la de ella y añadió—. Yo soy Edward —le alzó la mano para estrecharla y, sin el apoyo, la chica casi cayó encima de él.

El roce de su brazo contra el pecho de ese hombre la estremeció. Se ruborizó por la sensación provocada por el contacto, pero recordó sus modales y con una sonrisa tímida murmuró:

— Mucho gusto.

— Eres muy formal. Eso me agrada —hubo un destello de risa en sus ojos cuando estudió el rostro sonrojado de Bella. Su mirada descendió a las suaves curvas de los senos expuestos por la diminuta prenda superior del bikini y volvió a contemplar su rostro—. Y te sienta bien el rubor —añadió, burlón. Se puso de pie de un salto y la ayudó a hacer lo mismo—_. _Encantado de conocerte, Bella, y si me lo permites, te enseñaré mi bella isla. Seré tu guía personal, ¿quieres?

— Sí —respondió ella, hechizada por el brillo en los ojos oscuros y la cálida sonrisa que iluminaba aquel atractivo rostro—. Pero, ¿y tu trabajo? —preguntó, mirando hacia la jaula de las langostas.

— ¿Qué sabes de mi trabajo? —preguntó él.

Bella lo miró a los ojos, ahora serios, sorprendida por su tono repentinamente brusco. El joven risueño de pronto le pareció más viejo, más maduro, y se preguntó qué edad tendría.

— Bueno... nada —tartamudeó. ¿Creería que desdeñaba su trabajo de pescador? A toda prisa lo tranquilizó—Creo que el trabajo de un pescador es duro... ¿puedes tomarte algún tiempo libre siempre que quieres? — vio que el rostro de él se relajaba y de nuevo Edward sonreía amistoso.

— Deja que yo me preocupe de eso, Bella —de nuevo la cogió de la mano y la guió por la playa, hacia el muelle—. Ven y te enseñaré mi embarcación, y si eres buena, te enseñaré a pescar.

Para Bella, las dos siguientes semanas fueron como un sueño. La embarcación de Edward fue su primera sorpresa: un yate de motor equipado con cocina, una amplia cocina y baño. Además, en la cubierta había todo el equipo necesario para pescar. Edward le explicó que a veces llevaba a algunas personas a pescar tiburones. Ella pensó que se refería a los turistas; fue tiempo después cuando comprendió su error.

Su primera cita a cenar fue a bordo, sentados en la cubierta y disfrutando de la suculenta langosta, una sencilla ensalada y una botella de vino. El cielo estaba cubierto de estrellas y la luna que se reflejaba en el agua era un fondo perfecto para la romántica cena. Cuando después la llevó a su apartamento, en su desvencijado jeep, la besó con suavidad en los labios y le prometió llamarla a la mañana siguiente. Ya en su propia cama, Bella recordó cada momento de la velada. Se había enterado de que él tenía veintinueve años y que había nacido en Corfú. Mucho tiempo después, al evocar todo aquello, comprendió lo astuto que había sido. Eso fue todo lo que Bella supo de él.

Pasaron largos días navegando, nadando, riendo y bromeando, y compartían casi todas las comidas; era un paraíso para Bella y día a día aumentaba su fascinación por Edward, hasta que al fin reconoció que por primera vez estaba enamorada.

La visión de Edward, de pie en la popa, con un pequeño bañador y dispuesto a lanzarse a las azules aguas del Mar Jónico bastaba para hacerle contener el aliento. Era un hombre maravilloso, y no podía creer en su buena suerte, porque él la había elegido entre todas las jóvenes encantadoras que había en Paleokastritsa.

— ¡Vamos, perezosa, sígueme! —le gritó Edward ya desde el agua.

Bella no necesitó más, y corriendo por un costado de la embarcación, se zambulló.

— Te echo una carrera hasta la playa —lo retó, y empezó a nadar. Habían anclado en una pequeña caleta que, según Edward, era inaccesible por tierra y completamente privada.

De pronto, algo la sujetó de un tobillo y la sumergió. Dos brazos fuertes rodearon su cuerpo cubierto por el bikini y una boca firme se apoderó de la suya. Bella se aferró a los anchos hombros de Edward, sin que el agua mitigara el intenso calor que sentía en su interior, cuando el beso se prolongó; lo rodeó con sus largas piernas alrededor de las de él, hasta que al fin salieron a la superficie, aspirando aire jadeantes. Todavía abrazándola, Edward la miró a los ojos.

— ¡Oh, Dios, te deseo tanto, Bella…!

— Y yo a ti —suspiró, y le echó los brazos al cuello. Comprendió que él era todo lo que quería; nada en el mundo le importaba tanto como ese hombre. Por un segundo, su mirada se ensombreció. ¿Sería prudente estar tan obsesionada con una persona? Pero los labios de Edward de nuevo encontraron los de ella y todas sus dudas se desvanecieron.

— Abre la boca —le pidió él, y Bella obedeció. La chica sintió que su lengua exploraba la húmeda cavidad y ella hizo lo mismo. El corazón le latía agitadamente cuando Edward deslizo una mano alrededor de su cuello, para quitarle la parte superior del bikini y cubrir con la palma un seno. Su pulgar acarició el rosado pezón, y Bella jadeó cuando lo sintió endurecerse bajo ese contacto. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y él la besó a lo largo del cuello hasta llegar a un seno, y cuando cerró la boca sobre la punta rígida, Bella dejó escapar un leve gemido. Con sus esClearwateras piernas, la chica sujetó con más fuerza los muslos de él y lo oyó gemir cuando, reacio, levantó la cabeza.

Bella percibió el acalorado pulso de la excitación de Edward contra la parte más sensible de su ser; sólo la tela de la ropa los separaba de la unión que tanto ansiaban. El suave golpeteo del agua a su alrededor no hacía nada para mitigar el ardiente deseo de ambos.

— Creo que no podré soportar mucho más, Bella — jadeó, y empezó a caminar hacia la playa. Se detuvo y deslizó las manos desde la cintura de ella hasta las caderas y con suavidad la dejó en el suelo, curvó las manos sobre su trasero y la estrechó contra sus muslos—. Si quieres detenerme, tendrá que ser ahora, Bella. Siente lo que me haces —le dijo con voz ronca—. Ninguna mujer me había afectado como tú.

— A mí me sucede lo mismo —murmuró Bella, y era cierto.

El mar le bañaba los pies y estaba desnuda, excepto por la parte inferior del bikini, pero no se sentía avergonzada; todo lo que había sucedido los últimos días, cada contacto, los besos y las caricias, la habían llevado a ese momento. Sus ojos recorrieron con adoración el magnífico torso de Edward, la piel dorada bajo el sol, el vello de su pecho. Lo vio respirar agitadamente y supo que a ella le sucedía lo mismo. Se estremeció cuando Edward levantó las manos y le cubrió los senos. Luego, la cogió en brazos y la llevó a la playa. La recostó sobre la arena y ella extendió los brazos en un gesto de abandono.

— Dios, eres tan bella —murmuró, y se recostó a su lado. Con movimientos hábiles la despojó de la parte inferior del bikini, hasta que quedó completamente desnuda delante de él.

El sol deslumbró a Bella un momento. La chica jadeó cuando Edward se puso encima de ella, con los codos apoyados a ambos lados. Con una pierna, Edward le separó los muslos y Bella jadeó sorprendida al darse cuenta de que también estaba desnudo, pero cuando la cabeza morena se inclinó hacia ella, la boca de su compañero encontró los labios entreabiertos.

Edward la acarició con las manos y la lengua y mordisqueó cada centímetro del cuerpo de Bella, hasta que el deseo de ella fue insoportable. Ella se aferró a los anchos hombros y su boca encontró la fuerte columna del cuello.

Lo mordió con suavidad y deslizó las manos a lo largo de su espalda. Edward deslizó los dedos sobre los muslos de la chica para encontrar los suaves rizos y separar la tierna carne debajo de ellos. Bella se arqueó, convulsa, cuando Edward encontró el sensible centro de su femineidad, y gimió por la exquisita tensión, la nueva sensación en su vientre y la anticipación casi dolorosa de algo milagroso. Luego, la boca de Edward se cerró sobre la turgente punta de un seno y Bella se movió debajo de él, gritando.

— Por favor... por favor...

— No puedo esperar —gimió Edward sobre su seno—. ¿tomas algo?

— No, pero... —no le importaba, lo amaba.

Él empezó a maldecir furioso, se puso de pie con brusquedad y se sumergió en el mar. Bella estaba demasiado desconcertada para moverse; se quedó en la playa, donde él la había dejado, temblando de frustración.

Despacio, volvió a la realidad... el sol brillante, su desnudez, el agua que le lamía los pies... ¡Estaba a plena luz del día! Ningún hombre la había tocado antes, y sin embargo, con Edward había perdido toda modestia y todas sus inhibiciones se habían desvanecido.

Se sentó. Edward casi había llegado a la embarcación; sus fuertes brazos cortaban el agua, casi como si alguien lo persiguiera. Gimió. ¡Qué tonta era! Edward esperaba que ella hubiera tomado alguna precaución. Era un hombre sensible y no quería arriesgarse a dejarla embarazada. Debería estarle agradecida por su control, pero lo único que sentía era una intensa frustración y un secreto deseo de que se hubiera dejado llevar como ella. Le gustaría tener un hijo de Edward; de hecho, le encantaría. Un niño de pelo cobrizo y ojos verdes… sonrió… tal vez algún día.

Se puso de pie, recogió la parte inferior de su bikini y se la puso antes de empezar a nadar hacia la embarcación.

— Lo siento, Bella —Edward la miró seriamente cuando ella llegó a la pequeña escalera—. Tenía que alejarme, de lo contrario... —le tendió un mano y Bella la cogió para subir a bordo.

— ¿De lo contrario, qué? —le preguntó sin aliento. Aún sin la parte superior del bikini, no tenía idea de lo seductora que estaba con los senos al aire y los pezones erectos; al hombre a su lado no le importaba si era por el agua o por la excitación.

Edward rezongó, la cogió de nuevo en brazos y bajó a la cabina, para depositarla en la litera. Ella levantó la vista riendo, pero su risa se apagó. El rostro de él era severo, casi colérico; tenía una toalla envuelta alrededor de la cintura.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Bella, insegura al notar su seriedad.

— ¡Ahora no sucede nada! —replicó él con tono extraño-. Ni siquiera nadar doscientos metros ha logrado calmarme —musitó casi para sí, antes de recostarse al lado de ella.

— ¿Crees que es prudente? —logró preguntar ella antes de besarla de nuevo. Unos segundos después, se reavivó la pasión que se había encendido en la playa y Bella gritó cuando los labios y las manos de él volvieron a excitarla; pero esta vez no se detendría.

Edward apartó la cabeza de un seno, le tendió un pequeño paquete y murmuró:

— Pónmelo, Bella.

Por un momento ella no comprendió lo que le pedía, y cuando lo hizo empezó a temblar. Su mirada curiosa se deslizó entre sus cuerpos y la intimidó la evidencia de su virilidad.

— Yo... —vacilante, deslizó una mano sobre el estómago de Edward. ¿Cómo podía decirle que nunca había visto a un hombre desnudo antes, que nunca había hecho el amor? ¿Cómo podía explicarle eso, si su cuerpo reaccionaba con tal abandono a sus caricias?

— Eres tímida —gimió él— y yo ya no puedo resistir más.

De nuevo sus labios se encontraron y Edward deslizó las manos sobre el trasero de Bella y la levantó hacia sí. Bella se puso tensa durante una fracción de segundo y sintió un último destello de temor al pensar en lo que iba a suceder, pero luego él la poseyó. Bella se sobresaltó al sentir la punzada de dolor y Edward se inmovilizó.

— Bella, ¿por qué no lo dijiste? —le preguntó, fijando en ella una mirada rebosante de pasión.

— Por favor, no te detengas —le suplicó Bella con anhelo, gimiendo sofocada; él hundió la cara contra su cuello y empezó a moverse despacio y con firmeza.

— Te quiero, Edward —se oyó decir Bella, cuando su esClearwatero cuerpo se convulsionó en una explosión de éxtasis; oyó vagamente el grito de Edward cuando, con un último impulso, su cuerpo se estremeció fuera de control, antes de desplomarse encima de ella.

Durante un momento, el único sonido fue el de la respiración de ambos, mezclada con el suave golpeteo del agua contra la embarcación. Bella jamás se había sentido tan feliz, tan contenta y tan saciada. El cuerpo de Edward cubría el suyo como un manto. Era suyo para siempre, pensó deleitada.

— Eras virgen —murmuró él contra su cuello, y, cuando alzó la cabeza, los ojos oscuros, aún dilatados por la pasión, observaron el rostro sonrojado de la chica—. Pero debiste decírmelo, Bella. Habría actuado con más suavidad. ¿Estás bien?

— ¿Bien? No —murmuró, conmovida por el rápido destello de preocupación en los ojos de Edward—. Estoy en la gloria, en el paraíso, enamorada. Nunca pensé que pudiera ser tan maravilloso —confesó, antes de preguntar— ¿Siempre es así?

— Entre tú y yo, tengo la sospecha de que siempre será perfecto.

— ¿Sólo la sospecha? —se burló, confiada en su recién descubierto amor.

Edward inclinó la cabeza y murmuró sobre los labios de Bella:

— Que Dios me ayude, es una certeza.

**Buenas noches, hoy haya actualización de esta historia que espero y sea de su agrado. Como ven el como se conocieron este par.**

**Muchas gracias por sus rr, alertas y favoritos, ahora les responderé a sus rr.**

**Cobrizo Cullen: a mi también me encantan este tipo de historias, porque después se dan cuenta de lo idiota que llega a ser Edward.**

**Jane Bells: muchas gracias por seguirme en ambas historias y en efecto gano la de Vidas secretas pero no me veía eligiendo una sola.**

**Jakyedan: Muchas gracias y de verdad que es un placer adaptar esta historia para su deleite.**

**Ali: Que bueno que te gusto y te diré que aun le falta mas y lo odiaras un poquito mas.**

** Guest: Que bueno que te gusto esa es la idea.**

**Tata xoxo: Edward tiene odio a los periodistas por una ****razón**

**Yoliki: Que bueno que te gusto esa es la idea.**

**Besos y hasta la proxima**

**Besos Ana Lau**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S. Meyer y la historia es de Jacqueline Baird yo solo me adjudico la adaptación para su disfrute.**

**Capítulo 3**

Bella cantaba mientras recorría el pequeño apartamento, asegurándose de que todo estuviera perfecto para la cena íntima para dos que había planeado. Le dirigió una mirada rápida al horno... sí, el asado estaba casi listo. Se irguió y miró por la ventana; había oscurecido, pero incluso por la noche, la vista era espectacular. El apartamento estaba en un edificio de cuatro pisos, situado en mitad de la colina sobre la bahía de Paleokastrista.

Edward llegaría en cualquier momento, pensó feliz cuando regresó a la sala. Era una habitación sencilla, de paredes encaladas, con una o dos fotografías de la isla que le daban un poco de color. Había un amplio y cómodo sofá-cama, un par de sillones y una mesita en el centro... los muebles mínimos para equipar un apartamento que se alquilaba a los turistas, pero a ella le encantaba.

Los tres últimos días habían sido mágicos; desde aquella tarde en la embarcación, cuando Edward la hizo suya, Bella vivía en un sueño. Sonrió al recordar. Ya había anochecido cuando al fin levaron anclas y se dirigieron al puerto después de pasar horas haciendo el amor. Edward era todo lo que ella había soñado. Un amante tierno y sensible.

Cuando al fin llegaron al puerto, Bella, confiaba en su amor, saltó a tierra para seguir las instrucciones de

Edward para atar la embarcación, y sin pensarlo comentó:

— Creo que seré una excelente pescadora.

La respuesta sonriente de Edward afirmando que estaba seguro de que así sería, sólo confirmó su felicidad… Bella frunció el ceño; la única nube en su horizonte era su madre. Antes ya había llamado a Inglaterra para hablar con ella. Sólo le quedaban cuatro días de vacaciones, y le pareció justo informar a su madre de que tal vez no regresaría a casa, ni ingresaría en la universidad en septiembre... debido a Edward. Por desgracia, la reacción de su madre no fue muy entusiasta, porque le comentó a Bella que su padre estaba en Inglaterra y que sería mejor que volviera a casa y discutiera su futuro con ambos, antes de hacer nada temerario. Bella, sin embargo, no tuvo el valor de confesarle que ya estaba comprometida en cuerpo y alma con su pescador griego.

El ruido de un coche la interrumpió y Bella corrió a la puerta.

— Edward —pronunció su nombre al abrir, y contempló el cuerpo alto y esbelto. Iba vestido con un pantalón de color crema y una camiseta del mismo tono. Estaba apoyado elegantemente contra el marco de la puerta, en una mano llevaba una botella de champán y en la otra un ramo de preciosas rosas amarillas.

— Flores doradas para una joven dorada —Edward sonrió, luego inclinó la cabeza y la besó en los labios.

Bella contuvo el aliento. Estaba muy atractivo, y de alguna manera diferente del risueño pescador de quien se había enamorado: más maduro y sofisticado. Si no lo conociera lo habría tomado por un despreocupado hombre de mundo. Movió la cabeza y su pelo castaño brilló bajo la media luz; era su Edward y estaba segura de que esa noche sería importante en su relación. Su intuición femenina trabajaba demasiado. ¿Le propondría matrimonio esa noche? Cogió las flores que él le ofrecía y de pronto, inexplicablemente cohibida, hundió la cara en las perfumadas rosas.

— Gracias, son preciosas —murmuró con voz ronca.

— Ten cuidado, amor mío —rió Edward, y deslizó un brazo sobre sus hombros—. No te olvides de las espinas. No me gustaría que hirieran tu encantador rostro.

— ¿Así que sólo me quieres por mi cara? —alzó la cabeza y lo miró, sonriente. En la seguridad de los brazos de Edward, se sentía la mujer más amada en el mundo.

— Bueno, tal vez no sólo por tu cara... tu cuerpo tiene mucho que ver en esto —le aseguró con una sonrisa lasciva.

Sus risas fijaron el tono de la velada. Cenaron en la cocina, a la luz de las velas; dos amantes en un mundo propio, bromeando y riendo mientras le hacían los honores a la típica cena inglesa que ella había preparado: cordero asado en salsa de menta, patatas asadas con pudín de Yorkshire, además de una selección de verduras.

— ¿Qué estás haciéndome? —gimió Edward, y una sonrisa indolente curvó sus labios sensuales cuando dejó la cuchara después de terminar el pudín—. ¿Llegar a mi corazón a través de mi estómago?

— ¿Te importaría? —preguntó ella sonriendo.

— No —parecía sorprendido—. Creo que no me importaría —guardó silencio un momento y entornó los ojos para estudiar el rostro juvenil de la chica. Después, se apartó un mechón de la frente con gesto impaciente y se puso de pie—. Vamos, nos terminaremos el champán en la salsa.

Bella tenía la incómoda sensación de que algo lo había perturbado, así que obedientemente cogió las dos copas y lo siguió a la sala. Pero olvidó sus temores cuando Edward, reclinado en el sofá con las piernas estiradas, le tendió los brazos. Ella dejó las copas encima de la mesita y se acurrucó a su lado, disfrutando del calor del brazo de Edward sobre sus hombros desnudos. Esa noche se había puesto el único vestido que llevaba en su equipaje: ceñido, de seda de color azul, sujeto con un cordón bajo los senos... más bien era un vestido de playa, pero como su único equipaje era una mochila, no había espacio para ropa elegante.

— Estás muy callada, cariño, ¿sucede algo malo? — le murmuró Edward al oído.

— No —suspiró—. Sólo pensaba que me gustaría tener un guardarropa con vestidos maravillosos para hechizarte —rió y deslizó, indolente, una mano sobre su pecho—. Hasta ahora sólo me has visto en bikini, con pantalón o…

— Querida mía —deslizó la boca a lo largo de su cuello y más abajo—… no me importa lo que te pongas… a decir verdad, te prefiero desnuda —tiró con los dientes del cordón bajo las suaves curvas de los senos.

Bella contempló la cabeza oscura recostada sobre su seno, alzó una mano y enredó el pelo negro entre sus dedos, encantada con esa sedosa sensación, con el sutil aroma de él, tan masculino… y tan suyo.

— El tiempo es otro problema —murmuró Bella con voz débil.

— ¿Problema? —Edward alzó la cabeza.

— Sí —se armó de valor y le explicó— Mis amigas regresarán en cualquier momento y mi billete de regreso a Inglaterra es para el viernes, dentro de tres días — el pensamiento de irse de Corfú y dejar a Edward la aterrorizaba—. No quiero dejarte —expresó. Con un dedo, trazó el contorno de sus cejas, la línea de la nariz y la generosa curva de su boca, que podía hacerla disfrutar en formas que ella jamás había creído posibles. Lo amaba con todo el corazón. Se inclinó hacia adelante, oprimió su boca contra la de él y deslizó la lengua entre los dientes fuertes.

Edward dejó que tomara la iniciativa durante un momento, antes de estrecharla con fuerza entre sus brazos; su lengua se unió a la de ella y el beso se volvió más profundo, en un estallido de pasión tan intenso que Bella sintió que un calor líquido corría por su cuerpo y la hacía arder de deseo. La chica curvó las manos alrededor de su cuello y hundió los dedos en el pelo negro, mientras Edward se sentaba sobre su regazo para luego recostarla en el sofá.

— Entonces no te vayas —murmuró Edward con voz áspera, cuando dejó de besarla y deslizó una mano sobre sus senos, para apartar el corpiño del vestido—. Quédate aquí, conmigo —sus dedos encontraron un sensible pezón, lo acarició y luego la miró a los ojos con intenso deseo—. Tú quieres hacerlo. Me deseas — señaló, bruscamente—. Tú lo sabes.

La mano de Edward sobre su seno, el destello en sus ojos y el calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo le prometían todo. Era lo que deseaba oír. Que quería casarse con ella.

— Oh, sí Edward. Sí, quiero pasar toda mi vida a tu lado —lo sintió estremecerse al oír sus palabras. Edward apartó la mano de su seno y, despacio, se echó hacia atrás para observar su bello rostro sonrojado.

— Eres muy joven, Bella... toda tu vida es mucho tiempo —declaró con una extraña inflexión en la voz.

Con un ademán cándido, Bella deslizó las manos sobre los duros hombros.

— No el tiempo suficiente para lo que siento por ti, Edward —al fin, después de dos semanas de esperar, habría un compromiso entre ellos, pensó con emoción. Edward la amaba, quería que ella se quedara; su sueño se había convertido en realidad. Apartó las manos y enmarcó el rostro amado con las palmas—. Bésame —le pidió, deseando sellar su futuro. Pero antes de que sus labios se encontraran, un fuerte golpe en la puerta interrumpió su idilio.

— ¿Esperas a alguien? —le preguntó Edward, y se apartó de ella.

Bella se apartó de su regazo a toda prisa para ajustarse el vestido.

— No, a nadie, a menos de que mis amigas hayan regresado antes —los golpes en la puerta continuaban.

— Será mejor que abras —le ordenó Edward, y se inclinó para coger su copa de champán de la mesa—. Y si puedes, deshazte de quien sea —miró la expresión acongojada de ella y sonrió—. ¡Si no es posible, podríamos ir a pescar de noche!

Aliviada al ver que su velada no terminaría de una manera tan precipitada, Bella sonrió antes de ir a abrir la puerta.

— ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? —le preguntó una voz masculina.

— ¡Papá! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —logró decir antes de que su padre la abrazara con fuerza y la llevara de regreso a la sala.

— He venido a verte, la... —la soltó con tal brusquedad al ver a Edward, que la chica estuvo a punto de caer-. ¡Santo Dios! ¡Cullen! —exclamó, ignorando por completo a su hija.

Al llegar a ese punto, Bella se movió incómoda por la sala. Hacía diez años de eso y el recuerdo aún le dolía.

Podía evocar la escena como si hubiera sucedido el día anterior… su padre, un hombre alto y esbelto de pelo castaño y casi de la misma estatura que Edward aunque más viejo, estaba de pie, inmóvil, en la pequeña sala, con una expresión interrogante en los ojos claros.

Edward se había puesto en pie de un salto, derribando la mesita donde estaban la botella de champán y las copas.

— ¿Qué diablos está haciendo aquí, Swan? ¿Buscando una noticia para su inmundo periódico? —estalló, y en dos pasos estuvo a su lado y lo sujetó del cuello—. Salga de aquí antes de que le rompa el maldito cuello.

— ¡No, no! —Bella no comprendía lo que sucedía, pero el odio en los ojos de Edward era inconfundible—. Edward, él es mi padre —gritó.

El dejó caer las manos a los costados y se volvió hacia Bella. Por un momento la observó en un silencio amargo y hostil.

— ¿Este hombre es tu padre? Así que lo sabías. Todo el tiempo supiste quién era yo.

Ella se sobrecogió bajo el frío desdén y no pudo hablar: el temor le obstruía la garganta. El hombre que unos minutos antes le hacía el amor había desaparecido y en su lugar estaba un desconocido que la miraba furioso.

— ¿Es que estás siguiendo los pasos de tu padre y trabajas como periodista? —indagó con falsa suavidad.

— Pensé en ello —respondió con humildad, con la esperanza de mitigar la tensión que reinaba en la habitación.

— Debí adivinar que esa mirada inocente era demasiado buena para ser verdad. ¿Esperabas progresar en tu carrera, publicando que Cullen sedujo a una niña inocente? — sonrió, desdeñoso, y entornó los párpados—. Sólo intentadlo, Bella… tu padre o tú… y afirmaré que eres la prostituta más grande de todos los tiempos.

Bella, con las piernas temblorosas y los ojos húmedos, se esforzó en contener las lágrimas. No comprendía nada de lo que sucedía... por qué Edward, su amor, se comportaba así. Y estaba demasiado aterrorizada para preguntarlo.

— O tal vez esperabas un anillo de matrimonio, o una buena suma a cambio de tu silencio. ¡Santo Dios! Casi caí en la trampa.

Al oírlo, Bella sintió que su sueño de amor y matrimonio con su pescador se desintegraba delante de sus ojos. Miró a su padre y se sintió más herida al ver la expresión de incredulidad en su rostro.

— Maldita sea, espere un momento, Cullen. No puede hablarle así a mi hija —su padre al fin recobró la voz, pero Bella vio que Edward lo hacía a un lado para dirigirse a la puerta; se dio media vuelta y declaró:

— Swan, siempre supe que era una inmunda rata — los miró furioso a ambos—. Y su hija es igual que usted—miró a Bella a los ojos—. Por lo menos, una prostituta tiene la honestidad de poner un precio. Pero las mujeres como tú me revuelven el estómago. Desangran a un hombre antes de que el pobre tipo sepa siquiera por lo que está pagando —con una última mirada de disgusto, salió y cerró la puerta.

— Edward... —gritó desesperada, pero sabía que ya era demasiado tarde. Se desplomó en el sofá, se cubrió el rostro con las manos y se echó a llorar, con el corazón destrozado. Casi no se dio cuenta de que su padre la abrazaba, tratando de consolarla. No comprendía lo que acababa de suceder, pero las últimas palabras de Edward la habían herido hasta el fondo del alma.

— No llores, Bella, por favor. Ese hombre no merece la pena —las palabras de su padre al fin penetraron la densa capa de dolor.

— Pero le quiero —exclamó—. No comprendo — con un gemido, alzó la cabeza y miró a su padre—… Qué ha sucedido? Los dos nos queremos... —le aseguró con un sollozo.

— No sé lo que ha sucedido, Bella. Tu madre me contó una confusa historia de que querías casarte con un pescador.

— Sí, papá... con Edward. Pero...

— Lo siento, pequeña —le pasó un brazo por los hombros—. Pero Edward Cullen no es un pescador. Es un acaudalado hombre de negocios, tiene oficinas en las principales capitales del mundo. No sé lo que te habrá dicho, pero te ha mentido; posee una lujosa villa no lejos de aquí.

Mientras su padre hablaba, Bella sintió todo el peso de la traición de Edward. Se sentía enferma, y lo que era peor, humillada y avergonzada. Le había entregado su más valioso don a un embustero.

— ¿Estás seguro de que se trata del mismo hombre? —preguntó en tono de súplica, aún con la esperanza de que hubiera algún error.

— Bella, estoy seguro —le confirmó su padre con seriedad—. Y si te ha herido de alguna forma, le haré pagar por ello... aunque tenga que seguirlo durante el resto de mi vida.

Ella estudió el rostro de su padre y se desconcertó al ver en sus rasgos, por lo común plácidos, una expresión de sombría determinación.

— Si ese hombre te sedujo, pequeña...

— No, papá —lo tranquilizó—. No fue tan lejos — mintió. A pesar de su perturbación, sabía que su padre jamás ganaría si peleaba con Edward.

De pronto, tuvo sentido todo lo que la había desconcertado durante las últimas semanas. No usaba el lujoso yate para pasear a los turistas; tal vez le agradara la pesca... Las langostas que ella vio el día que se conocieron, era obvio que él las había comprado. En cuanto al tiempo que Edward pasaba con ella, ningún pescador podría permitirse eso.

Gimió al comprender que había sido una ingenua. El solo aspecto de él debió decírselo. Esa noche, cuando llegó al apartamento vestido con elegancia, por un momento se preguntó cómo era posible que un pescador pudiera pagar esa clase de ropa. Pero tal vez lo más revelador era su absoluto dominio del inglés, sin el menor acento.

Una vez le preguntó por qué lo hablaba tan bien y Edward respondió que lo había aprendido con unos amigos ingleses.

— ¿Estás segura, Bella? Conozco la reputación de ese hombre.

— Sí —declaró, y se sorprendió al oír su tono decidido, cuando necesitaba todo su control para no gritar porque el destino le había dado un golpe tan cruel. Pero interiormente reconoció el poder implacable de un hombre como Edward y su instinto le dijo que era la clase de hombre que aplastaría a su padre sin pensarlo dos veces, si así le convenía.

No podía analizar cuánto sabía, porque sus caóticas emociones le impedían pensar con claridad. Lo único que sí sabía era que su padre la abrazaba, que el hombre al que amaba no existía y que sólo le quedaba su padre.

Después, recordaría cada palabra y cada gesto y se recriminaría amargamente; pero por el momento sólo quería una explicación, una excusa para el dolor que sentía… evocó el rostro de su padre cuando entró en la sala y vio a Edward.

— ¿Cómo conociste a Edward? —preguntó Bella, apesadumbrada.

— Oh, pequeña, es una larga historia y no muy agradable.

— Por favor, papá, necesito saberlo.

— Creo que te debo una explicación, Bella —frunció el ceño al mirar el rostro confiado de su hija—, pero repito que no es una historia agradable —respiró con fuerza y continuó sin ninguna emoción— ¿Recuerdas el periódico que edito en Los Ángeles? Pues bien, hace unos meses, Edward Cullen apareció en los titulares durante un tiempo. La mujer con la que vivió durante tres años en San Francisco lo demandó, exigiendo una pensión alimenticia.

Bella palideció aún más al oírlo mencionar a otra mujer.

— ¿Sin estar casados? —le preguntó.

— Sí, Bella; en California, un hombre no tiene que estar casado con una mujer para que ella lo demande… basta con que hayan vivido algunos años como marido y mujer. En el caso de Cullen; la mujer afirmó que había vivido tres años con él en su apartamento y que Edward la había echado de allí. Recurrió a los tribunales, pero él se defendió. Aseguró que la mujer en cuestión sólo había sido su amante y que conocía cuál era la situación cuando se mudó al apartamento.

— Eso es de lo más desagradable —murmuró Bella.

— Así es, pero Cullen alegó que era un arreglo común en Europa. Le hacía regalos a la mujer cuando la veía. Declaró que cuando ella comentó que no tenía casa, él le permitió que viviera en su apartamento, pero que en ningún momento existió un compromiso entre ellos. Fue un pleito de lo más desagradable.

Bella no podía creerlo. Era algo completamente distinto de su concepto de adolescente de lo que debía ser el amor. Le parecía horrible acudir a un tribunal, no para disolver un matrimonio, sino para discutir la propia vida amorosa.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó al fin.

— Cullen ganó, por supuesto. Por desgracia para ti, querida mía. Era mi periódico, fue mi decisión que el público se enterara de la historia y apoyamos a la mujer. Cullen lo sabe y jamás me lo perdonará. Es obvio que cuando llegué y tú le informaste de que soy tu padre, debió de pensar que era una trampa... que tú y yo trabajamos juntos para obtener información sobre él.

— ¡Oh, Dios, por eso me preguntó si yo era periodista! —exclamó Bella. Lo peor era que ella había confirmado la sospecha de Edward al responder que había pensado seguir la carrera de periodismo. Y él la había interrumpido antes de que pudiera añadir que no lo haría.

— Realmente siento haber arruinado tu romance, pero como tu padre, debo decirte que él jamás se habría casado contigo. Los hombres como él nunca se casan, sólo disfrutan de la compañía de mujeres bellas.

Cada palabra de su padre era como un cuchillo que se clavaba en el corazón de Bella, pero ni por un momento dudó de que decía la verdad.

— Se sabe que tiene amiguitas en cada ciudad en donde la empresa de Cullen tiene sucursales. Oí decir que su padre está enfermo y tal vez por eso Edward está ahora en la casa de la familia, en Corfú. Odio verte decepcionada, pequeña —le acarició el pelo dorado, con suavidad, tratando de consolarla—… pero me imagino que una jovencita como tú sólo fue una diversión durante su estancia en Corfú.

Un terrible aturdimiento envolvió a Bella cuando oyó la horrible verdad, y supo que su padre tenía razón. Casi desapasionadamente, recordó la primera vez que Edward le hizo el amor y una sonrisa amarga e irónica curvó sus labios.

Casi la había poseído en la playa, pero nunca perdió el control como ella. Ahora sabía por qué; cuando se dio cuenta de que ella no estaba preparada, él se apartó con toda sangre fría y regresó nadando al yate. Sólo le hizo el amor después, cuando estuvo seguro de que no había peligro. Mientras ella soñaba con campanas de bodas y bebés de ojos oscuros, él se aseguraba de no verse comprometido a un matrimonio apresurado.

— Has tenido suerte, Bella. Por lo menos, ese hombre ha tenido la decencia de no seducirte. Eres joven y es la primera vez que te enamoras. Sé que duele, pero créeme, cariño, pronto lo olvidarás. Cuando regreses a casa e ingreses en la universidad, pensarás que fue un breve romance de vacaciones que no llegó a más.

Bella se dio media vuelta y sepultó la cara en la almohada. En cierta forma, su padre había tenido razón. Al día siguiente salieron de Corfú y ella entró en la universidad; pero ya no era la misma joven despreocupada. Ese verano en Corfú la había hecho madurar… después, en otoño, sus padres le informaron de que se iban a divorciar… por lo visto, sólo habían permanecido unidos hasta que ella saliera de su hogar.

Eso fue otro golpe para ella y durante los siguientes años vio muy poco a su padre. Luego, cuando su madre murió de forma trágica, él regresó a Londres y compró esa casa, en donde Bella vivió con él hasta su muerte. Al recordar el pasado, comprendió por qué no tenía fe en los hombres ni en el matrimonio. Cuando entró en la universidad, se dedicó a sus estudios sin participar en la vida social y evitó a los hombres como a una plaga. Se licenció en Economía y empezó a trabajar como ejecutiva en la aseguradora; hasta esa noche, se había sentido feliz con su trabajo y su estilo de vida.

Con un bostezo, se acurrucó en la cama. ¡Así que Edward Cullen había reaparecido en su vida! Pero no permitiría que arruinara de nuevo su felicidad; era una mujer madura y de éxito, no la tonta joven que él había conocido. Podría controlarlo, y, de hecho, sería agradable demostrarle a ese tipo arrogante que no podía tener a todas las mujeres que quería. A lo largo de los años había leído artículos sobre él y por lo visto no había cambiado: aún era un conquistador, mientras que Bella consideraba que ella se había convertido en una mujer fuerte y capaz… una rival digna de él. Y pensando en eso, se quedó dormida.

Bella estaba desnuda en la playa, y el mar gris embravecido azotaba el litoral mientras ella corría por la arena. Una mirada aterrorizada por encima de su hombro le dijo que aún la perseguían... era un hombre alto, moreno y sin rostro, y estaba a punto de alcanzarla; sintió su cálido aliento en la nuca y se irguió bruscamente; a lo lejos, se oyó una campana…

Bella abrió los ojos con un gemido. Estaba acostada en la cama, con el cuerpo bañado en sudor. Apartó las mantas, bajó los pies a un lado de la cama, se quitó el pelo de la cara y se inclinó hacia el teléfono, que sonaba en la mesilla de noche. « ¡Oh, Dios! Vaya pesadilla», pensó, estremecida, y descolgó el auricular.

— ¿Sí? —dijo, y oyó la voz de Alice—. ¿Qué hora crees que es? —le preguntó, y consultó el reloj a un lado del teléfono.

— Las siete… pero quería hablar contigo antes de que te fueras a trabajar. ¿Cómo resultó todo anoche con Edward? ¿Se te insinuó?

— Por favor, Alice, haz las preguntas de una en una —somnolienta, se frotó los ojos con una mano—. Todo resultó bien, me trajo a casa, se despidió frente a la puerta y no, no me besó —gracias a Dios, Alice no podía ver que tenía los dedos cruzados a su espalda.

— Bien, supongo que ya es algo. Escucha, Bella, no creo que sea prudente que salgas con Cullen. ¿Quieres que olvidemos la apuesta?

Bella se irguió al oír el tono inseguro de su amiga.

— ¿Por qué has cambiado de opinión? ¿Temes perder el buda? Según recuerdo, anoche insistías en que saliera con el señor Cullen —se burló, segura de que Alice planeaba algo.

— Sí, lo sé, pero me preocupo por ti. Sólo había visto a Edward una vez y me pareció encantador. Bien, debemos reconocerlo... ¡sí es encantador! Pero anoche hablé con Jasper y me comentó que Cullen es un brillante hombre de negocios, pero que en lo que concierne a las mujeres, es la clase de hombre que las ama y las deja. Creo que tú eres demasiado ingenua para mezclarte con un hombre así.

— ¿Ingenua? —se burló—. No lo creo, Alice.

— Sabes a lo que me refiero. Eres competente en tu trabajo, pero tus relaciones con los hombres son inexistentes.

No sé cómo conociste a Edward, ni lo que sucedió… ya me lo dirás… pero dudo de que sea el hombre apropiado para ti.

— ¿Hay algo que no me estás diciendo? —indagó Bella. La misión de Alice en la vida era encontrar un hombre para Bella, y por lo visto ahora trataba de hacer lo contrario.

— De acuerdo, seré franca. Edward Cullen regresó anoche a la fiesta. Yo sabía que te había invitado a cenar el sábado, y sin embargo, delante de mí se ofreció a llevar a Tanya a casa. ¡Vaya un descaro! —estalló, indignada.

Bella se echó a reír, pero era una risa falsa. Tanya era la rubia que había visto bailando con Edward. Ese hombre era imposible.

— Oh, Alice, me habría gustado ver tu expresión.

— A mí eso no me parece divertido. Tanya tal vez sea una excelente decoradora de interiores, pero su reputación de que prueba todas las camas que instala es muy conocida. No era la clase de cita que yo tenía en mente cuando hice la apuesta contigo.

— Lo siento, Alice. La apuesta sigue en pie —se oyó decir Bella con firmeza—. Míralo desde mi punto de vista. Me llevará a cenar, me ganaré el buda y él no obtendrá nada a cambio, excepto mi compañía. Puede entregarse a sus instintos más bajos con la encantadora Tanya.

— Es un juego peligroso… Cullen es un hipócrita. No te iba a decir nada, pero anoche Jasper reconoció que hacía una semana estaba enterado de la fiesta… los muchachos se lo dijeron en la oficina. No me comentó nada para no disgustarme, pero cuando se lo mencionó a Cullen, él insistió en acompañarlo anoche pare recoger unos papeles que no eran importantes, después de que se enteró de que tú asistirías. La semana pasada, cuando estuvo en Surrey, vio una fotografía tuya, y Jasper piensa que le interesas —le advirtió—. Pero supongo que tú sabes lo que haces. Por lo menos, eso espero.

Bella se quedó inmóvil un momento después de colgar el auricular, pensando en la conversación con Alice.

De manera que Edward sabía que ella estaría allí. Pero, ¿por qué se había molestado, después de tanto tiempo?

Frunció el ceño… por supuesto, la explicación era muy sencilla. Edward estaba en Londres por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo... le sería más fácil reavivar una vieja llama, llevarla a cenar y luego a la cama, que buscar a otra mujer y perder tiempo desarrollando una relación.

Sonrió. Era bueno saber que Alice se preocupaba por su bienestar. Pero la información acerca de Edward y Tanya sólo sirvió para reforzar su determinación. Por una vez, Edward se encontraría con una rival a su medida, se prometió.

Más tarde, cuando entró en el vestíbulo de la aseguradora y vio a Ángela en la recepción, el rostro hinchado y los ojos enrojecidos de la joven reavivaron su cólera. Bella había sufrido lo mismo que ella a manos de Cullen. Jamás se había considerado una persona vengativa, pero un intenso deseo de desquitarse con Edward por ella y por todas las mujeres que habían sufrido en manos de nombres así, invadió su mente lógica. Confiada, se dijo que esta vez ella cambiaría las reglas del juego a ese engreído. Esperaba con ansia el sábado por la noche.

**Buenas noches, espero que haya sido de su agrado el capítulo, ¿Que les pareció la historia de Edward y Bella?**

**Muchas gracias por sus rr, alertas y favoritos y ahora les contestare a sus rr.**

**Guest: espero que esta parte de su historia también te haya gustado.**

**LuluuPattinson: muchas gracias por tus palabras, espero que te siga gustando.**

**Tata xoxo: claro que todos somos diferentes, pero por desgracia muchas veces nos dejamos llevar por las apariencias y por emociones fuertes como en enojo y el dolor.**

**Jannet: que bueno que te este gustando, normalmente actualizo los sábados por la noche (tiempo de México).**

**Jane Bells: pues aun tenemos pendiente la cita, bueno su pasado es una mezcla de situaciones que los llevaron hasta donde están y si creo que Bella busca un poco de venganza.**

**Muchas gracias por todo y nos leemos el próximo sábado.**

**Besos Ana Lau**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S. Meyer y la historia es de Jacqueline Baird yo solo me adjudico la adaptación para su disfrute.**

**Capítulo 4**

Bella no era vanidosa, pero al ver su imagen en el espejo de la puerta del armario, sonrió satisfecha. Se había recogido el pelo en un complicado moño en lo alto de la cabeza, adornado con un broche antiguo de color dorado y negro. Se había esmerado con su maquillaje, y la sombra de ojos, de color marrón con reflejos dorados, acentuaba el extraño destello en sus grandes ojos. Se dio una vuelta para admirar mejor el conjunto. La chaqueta, se movía sutilmente, y el ceñido corpiño negro que hacía juego, con un bordado igual en el escote, se ajustaba a la perfección. Había combinado las prendas con su falda de seda negra favorita, corta y ajustada, que le llegaba por encima de la rodilla. Las medias eran negras, y los zapatos, de suave cuero negro y tacón alto. El efecto general era deslumbrante.

Después de pasar toda la mañana revisando su vestuario, al fin había decidido comprar algo nuevo.

No había pensado en la razón, y se había dicho que era un gasto injustificado. Tenía un excelente guardarropa; una selección de conjuntos clásicos para el trabajo y un buen surtido de ropa informal.

Pensó que, en cierto sentido, era afortunada. Como cualquier mujer soltera que vivía en Londres, no había tenido que comprar o alquilar un apartamento, porque había heredado esa casita de su padre, además de una buena suma de dinero de su seguro. No era rica y siempre tendría que trabajar, pero contaba con una reserva que le permitía hacer algún gasto extravagante de vez en cuando.

Se puso rígida al oír el timbre de la puerta; recorrió con la mirada la habitación, cogió su bolso y bajó a toda prisa por la escalera. Respiró hondo y abrió la puerta.

Pero toda su confianza no impidió que contemplara boquiabierta a Edward, que estaba apoyado con negligencia contra el marco de la puerta. Llevaba un impecable traje de etiqueta, camisa blanca y corbata azul marino.

Sobre los hombros llevaba un abrigo de lana, pero lo que la inmovilizó fueron su rostro y sus manos. En sus ojos verdes brillaba un secreto conocimiento, y los labios sensuales sonreían; en una mano sostenía un ramo de rosas amarillas que le tendió y en la otra una botella de champán…

—Flores doradas para una joven dorada —comentó, y le dio el ramo.

Ella lo cogió con un gesto mecánico y murmuró:

—Gracias, las pondré en agua —se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a la cocina. ¿Cómo se atrevía a recordarle su última cita, hacía tantos años? O era el tipo más insensible sobre la faz de la tierra, o bien lo había hecho deliberadamente para ver su reacción; Bella tuvo la impresión de que era lo segundo.

De pie en la cocina, trató de calmarse antes de abrir un armario y sacar el primer florero que encontró. Lo llenó de agua y puso las flores.

—Esa no es la forma de tratar unas flores tan delicadas —sintió en la nuca el aliento de Edward, que la había seguido hasta la cocina.

Bella giró bruscamente. Él estaba demasiado cerca y su presencia era intimidante en la pequeña cocina.

—Sí, bien... después las arreglaré. Pensé que íbamos a cenar y me muero de hambre —replicó, sin poder evitar balbucear.

—Oh, creo que tenemos tiempo para beber una copa de champán. Bella, ¿no quieres que brindemos como viejos amigos?

—Omite lo de viejos —se burló—. Y nunca bebo con el estómago vacío —se enfrentó a él, con osadía, tratando desesperadamente de calmarse, y añadió— ¿Nos vamos? —quería ponerle fin a la velada tan pronto como fuera posible, y después jamás volvería a ver a Edward Cullen, cuyo rostro bronceado y cuyos ojos verdes con un destello franco y sensual eran para ella una amenaza que creía haber olvidado.

Una expresión insondable cruzó por el rostro de Edward, y por un segundo, Bella se preguntó si le sería tan fácil deshacerse de él. Jamás debió aceptar verlo, se dijo, y se sorprendió al sentirse oprimida contra el cuerpo duro. Abrió la boca para protestar, pero él la cubrió con la suya, aprovechando sus labios entreabiertos. El bolso de Bella cayó al suelo cuando lo sujetó de los brazos para apartarlo, pero la lengua de él se movía provocativamente en su boca, en un beso dolorosamente familiar. Trató de permanecer inmóvil, pero esa boca sensual, la hacía sentir un intenso anhelo.

Se estaba volviendo loca. Odiaba a ese hombre, pero cuando las manos de él se deslizaron debajo de su chaqueta, acercando más su esClearwatero cuerpo al suyo y oprimiéndole los senos contra el musculoso pecho, Bella tembló. Pero Edward tampoco era inmune; la chica percibió su estremecimiento y el repentino endurecimiento de sus muslos antes de apartarla bruscamente con un gemido. Bella se sintió mortificada por la facilidad con la que él había provocado su respuesta y se sonrojó.

— ¿Cómo te atreves? —estalló.

— Siempre he creído que es mejor acabar cuanto antes con el primer beso; de lo contrario puede arruinarse la cena mientras uno se pregunta si aún existe la química —comentó, burlón. Luego se inclinó para recoger del suelo el bolso y se lo tendió.

Ella lo cogió en silencio, demasiado furiosa para hablar. Pero Edward no tenía ese problema.

— Estás preciosa, Bella, y me sentiría muy feliz si pudiera quedarme aquí toda la noche —la recorrió con la mirada y sonrió, insinuante—. Pero tienes razón, yo también estoy hambriento. El champán puede esperar hasta nuestro regreso.

Estupefacta, Bella vio que actuaba como si fuera el dueño de la casa al dirigirse a la cocina para guardar la botella en el frigorífico; luego regresó a su lado, la cogió del brazo y la guió al exterior. Antes de que pudiera controlar sus emociones, la chica se encontró sentada en el asiento delantero del coche de Edward. Quería gritar por esa forma arrogante de tratarla, pero prevaleció el sentido común, y con cierto grado de cortesía, logró preguntar, mirándolo de soslayo:

— ¿A dónde piensas llevarme a cenar?

El atractivo perfil de Edward parecía tallado en granito, y ella vio que su boca cincelada se apretaba de forma imperceptible, como si no quisiera responder a esa sencilla pregunta. Al fin, Edward se volvió hacia ella.

— Espero que no te importe, pero debo asistir a una cena en el Ritz; una prima cumple veintiún años.

— ¿Una fiesta privada? —repitió. Eso no era lo que esperaba. Una cena tranquila para dos en un restaurante de moda era el estilo de Edward, no presentarla ante el clan de los Cullen—. Pero…

— Sé que no es lo que esperabas —Edward interrumpió su objeción antes de que pudiera expresarla—… pero no será necesario que nos quedemos mucho tiempo, y si quieres, después de te llevaré a un lugar más íntimo —añadió, provocativo.

Bella ignoró el reto, pero reconoció lo irónico de la situación. Hacía años, le habría fascinado conocer a la familia de Edward; ahora, la idea la horrorizaba.

Entró en el resplandeciente salón, del brazo de Edward, y titubeó. En un extremo del salón, sobre una plataforma, había un típico cuarteto griego que tocaba música étnica. Una rápida mirada alrededor del resto del salón le permitió notar que todas las mujeres iban vestidas con modelos de diseñador. Respiró hondo. Había hecho bien al vestirse elegantemente y se sintió agradecida por el hecho de que en su trabajo había aprendido a mezclarse con personas distinguidas… ya que algunos de sus casos consistían en aclarar el robo o la pérdida de joyas aseguradas por su compañía.

Un camarero apareció frente a ellos y habló con Edward. Con la cabeza erguida, Bella caminó confiada al lado de Edward, sonriendo cortésmente cuando él saludaba a sus amigos griegos, mientras el camarero los guiaba a una mesa para ocho en el extremo más alejado del salón.

— Edward, me alegro de que hayas venido —un hombre alto y corpulento se levantó de la mesa ya ocupada por otras cinco personas, tres mujeres y dos hombres—. ¿Quién es tu encantadora pareja? —le preguntó, y los chispeantes ojos negros se detuvieron en Bella.

Edward sonrió e hizo que Bella se adelantara para presentarla.

— Éste es mi tío Eleazar y ésta es Bella, una amiga muy especial.

Ella le tendió una mano y luego Edward la presentó a los demás. Bella se sentó al lado de Eleazar, con Edward al otro lado. Trató de recordar los nombres. La joven de pelo rubio sentada frente a ella era Kate, la festejada, hija de Eleazar; a su lado había un hombre joven, su prometido, y luego Carmen, la mujer de Eleazar. Pero la última pareja fue una verdadera sorpresa para Bella: eran los padres de Edward. Su padre era una réplica exacta de su tío Eleazar... alto, de pelo rubio y con una expresión inteligente en los ojos. La señora Cullen era una mujer alta y angulosa, con un elegante vestido negro y un fantástico collar de brillantes que debía de costar una fortuna. Le bastó con una mirada a la dama para saber a quién se parecía Edward. Los rasgos que eran atractivos en un hombre, de alguna manera le daban a la mujer un aspecto austero y un tanto intimidante.

— ¿Estás bien, Bella? —le murmuró Edward al oído—. No dejes que te intimiden, no te van a comer.

— No estoy intimidada —replicó con furia.

— Bebe tu vino y controla tu temperamento —le indicó él, y oprimió un muslo contra el de ella en señal de advertencia.

El contacto fue como una descarga eléctrica, y Bella sintió que se ruborizaba; apartó la pierna y, cogiendo la copa frente a ella, bebió un sorbo de vino. Por suerte, nadie pareció notar su momentánea perturbación… excepto Edward, que contempló sardónico su rostro sonrojado y murmuró:

— No exageres tu actitud de timidez, Bella; los dos sabemos lo que queremos.

Ella casi se ahogó con el vino y apretó los labios para no insultar a ese cerdo arrogante. Cuando recuperó el control, escuchó la animada conversación en griego. Durante la cena, sirvieron platos típicos griegos y Bella se sorprendió al ver que realmente estaba disfrutando. Mientras un plato seguía a otro y el vino fluía en abundancia, se sintió aceptada por la familia de Edward. De hecho, si no hubiera sabido que Edward era un tipo inmoral, habría creído que tenía un sincero interés en ella.

Vació su copa, la dejó sobre la mesa y frunció el ceño. Tal vez fuera una fiesta familiar muy animada, pero ella no debía olvidar que no era parte de esa familia. Edward la había invitado para divertirse, como una breve aventura durante su estancia en Londres; había sido honesto en la fiesta de Alice. Además, su propia razón para salir con Edward no era más loable que la de él; ¡una apuesta! No podía dejar de pensar que la venganza sería dulce…

Absorta en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que el padre de Edward le hablaba:

— Bella, te he preguntado si quieres bailar. Al oír su nombre, la chica alzó la cabeza y le dirigió una sonrisa de disculpa al anciano caballero.

— Sí, con mucho gusto.

— Dime, Bella —le preguntó el padre de Edward en voz baja, mientras la guiaba hábilmente en un giro, siguiendo el compás de un anticuado vals—, ¿cuánto tiempo hace que conoces a mi hijo?

— Años —replicó en tono ligero.

— Ah, eso explica por qué te ha traído aquí esta noche. Es obvio que tú eres diferente... una amiga de hace mucho tiempo, ¿no es cierto?

Bella empezaba a sentirse incómoda bajo esa mirada directa.

— En cierta forma —replicó, indiferente.

— ¿Tienes la intención de casarte con él?

La pregunta directa la desconcertó. Sorprendida, abrió mucho los ojos y luego le hizo un guiño, con un destello de humor.

— Santo Dios, no —se echó a reír—. ¿Qué le ha dado esa idea?

— Ya lo veremos —replicó él, enigmático, y cuando terminó el vals la guió de regreso a la mesa.

— ¿Qué te decía mi padre? —le preguntó Edward tan pronto como ella se sentó—. Os he visto reír.

Pero antes de que Bella pudiera responder, Eleazar cogió de un brazo a Edward, diciéndole algo en griego. Mientras Bella los miraba sorprendida, el tío Eleazar, Edward, su padre y el novio de Kate se quitaron la chaqueta y la corbata y se dirigieron a la pista.

Los diez minutos siguientes fueron una revelación para Bella. La orquesta empezó a ejecutar una lenta tonada griega. Los cuatro hombres, con los brazos entrelazados a la altura de los hombros, empezaron a moverse con lenta deliberación, siguiendo el ritmo de la música. Bella no podía apartar la vista de Edward. En los ojos verdes brillaba un destello perverso y sonreía. Respiraba agitadamente, y los músculos debajo de la delgada seda de la camisa se movían a medida que el ritmo era más apresurado. Los demás empezaron a aplaudir, siguiendo el ritmo, y todas las miradas estaban fijas en los cuatro hombres, que seguían el ritmo a la perfección.

Bella recorrió a Edward con la mirada; el pantalón se ceñía a las caderas que se movían sugerentes, y los músculos de sus muslos resaltaban bajo la tela. La invadió una oleada de calor y no pudo apartar la mirada de la vibrante masculinidad de la elevada figura de Edward. Una ardiente oleada de excitación le recorrió todo el cuerpo, y jadeó cuando un plato salió volando por el aire y se estrelló a los pies de él.

Edward reía, sin perder el paso un momento, a pesar de que el ritmo de la música ahora era frenético. De todos lados les arrojaban platos a los bailarines, y éstos se hacían añicos a sus pies.

Bella tragó saliva; había algo primitivo y pagano, pero innegablemente sexual, en el baile. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro cuando la música al fin se detuvo; ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había estado conteniendo el aliento. Por un momento, Edward se acercó a ella, con la frente empapada. Las gotas de sudor se deslizaban a lo largo de su cuello para perderse en el vello del pecho. Con el frenético baile, su camisa se había desabrochado casi hasta la cintura.

La multitud gritaba lo que ella supuso eran felicitaciones en griego, pero la mirada de Bella no se apartó del hombre que se le acercaba, nuevamente. Se sentía transportada en el tiempo y de nuevo estaba en Corfú, con su amado pescador. Edward parecía mucho más joven, como ella lo recordaba cuando se conocieron.

La mirada triunfante de Edward tropezó con la de ella, y el hombre estuvo a su lado con la velocidad de una pantera. Inclinó la cabeza, sujetó a la chica de la nuca y la besó con firmeza en los labios entreabiertos. Por un segundo, Bella no protestó, perdida en la niebla sensual de antaño. Pero de pronto, el ruido a su alrededor y las voces se gritaban el nombre de Edward la hicieron ponerse rígida y rechazarlo. Sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde, y Edward, alzándole la barbilla con un dedo, declaró:

— Ha sido agradable, pero necesito un lugar privado para lo que tengo en mente. ¿Nos vamos?

Ruborizada y sintiendo todavía en los labios el hormigueo que le había producido ese beso, miró aturdida a su alrededor. Toda la familia de Edward la miraba sonriente. Edward la hizo ponerse de pie, y antes de que ella se diera cuenta, ya se habían despedido de todos y salieron al fresco aire de la noche. Aspiró varias veces mientras esperaban a que un empleado les llevara el coche. Era demasiado susceptible a la poderosa masculinidad de Edward, que la sujetaba con fuerza de la muñeca. Lo miró de soslayo y se estremeció al ver el destello de anticipación en sus ojos.

En el coche, Bella apoyó la mejilla contra el frío cristal de la ventanilla. No comprendía lo que le sucedía.

Durante años había sido inmune al sexo opuesto; sí salía con hombres, cierto, pero siempre mantenía el control. Pero esa noche, al ver bailar a Edward, todas sus emociones sensuales despertaron, con una intensidad que la dejó aturdida y temblorosa.

— ¿Vamos a tomar algo? ¿O a casa?

— A casa, por favor —respondió Bella mientras el potente coche avanzaba por la oscura carretera. Estaba cansada, emocionalmente perturbada, aunque odiaba reconocerlo. Esa noche, Edward estaba ejerciendo sobre sus sentidos un efecto tan poderoso como hacía años, y sería una tonta si pensara siquiera por un segundo que podía obtener algo bueno de ese hombre. ¿Quería nacerlo?, se preguntó con ironía, y la respuesta fue «no». Lo que hubo entre ellos en el pasado estaba muerto, y ciertamente no había ningún futuro para ellos. Edward sólo quería llevarla a la cama… y ella debía tener el sentido común suficiente para no alentarlo. El problema era que su cuerpo reaccionaba de una manera muy diferente; Bella se sentía como si fuera un proyectil atraído por el calor hacia su blanco… y el blanco era Edward.

— Creo que en general fue una velada agradable — la voz profunda de Edward interrumpió sus pensamientos—. Le has caído bien a mi familia, y por lo visto te has entendido muy bien con ellos.

Bella se volvió para mirarlo, y en ese instante el coche se detuvo frente a su casa.

— Eres muy afortunado, tienes una familia encantadora —murmuró con voz ronca, y después abrió la puerta, bajó del coche y se dirigió al portal, pero Edward la alcanzó.

— Vaya prisa, me siento muy halagado —le quitó la llave de los temblorosos dedos y abrió la puerta.

— Gracias por una velada encantadora y buenas noches —respondió ella a toda prisa, y trató de entrar en la casa.

— No tan rápido, Bella —la sujetó de un codo, y antes de que ella pudiera protestar, ambos ya estaban en el vestíbulo. Edward cerró la puerta—. El baile acalora mucho y espero con ansia nuestro champán frío — declaró con voz suave, y la impulsó hacia adelante.

Bella se quedó inmóvil y él se detuvo a mirarla; su estatura era intimidante en el vestíbulo sumido en la penumbra.

— Preferiría que te fueras; estoy muy cansada.

— Dentro de unos minutos. ¿Vas a privar a un hombre sediento de una bebida refrescante? —indagó, burlón.

— De acuerdo —cedió, reacia, y se dirigió a la cocina. El reto en la mirada de Edward le advertía de que lo más sencillo sería servirle la bebida y luego deshacerse de él. «¡Así no tendría excusa para volver por su maldito champán!», pensó, cautelosa. Se dispuso a abrir el frigorífico, pero una mano fuerte y bronceada la detuvo.

— Ve a sentarte, Bella. Yo lo serviré.

— _No _sabes dónde están las copas —protestó.

— Las encontraré. Haz lo que te digo —le ordenó y la sujetó de la nuca, obligándola a volverse.

Obediente, Bella se dirigió a la sala, se sentó en el sofá y se frotó la nuca. Estaba cansada, pero la tensión en su espalda no tenía nada que ver con la reacción que le había provocado el contacto de Edward… o al menos, ella quería creerlo así. Lo miró con desconfianza cuando, unos segundos después, él apareció con dos copas en una mano y la botella en la otra. Él dejó las copas en la mesita frente a Bella, descorchó la botella y llenó las copas.

— Deberías ser camarero —comentó Bella al coger la copa que Edward le ofrecía, evitando con cuidado tocar sus dedos.

Él desvió la mirada del rostro de Bella a su mano; luego contempló otra vez su rostro, como si quisiera decirle que había notado su forma nada sutil de evitar su contacto, pero no dijo nada; sólo sonrió, cogió su copa y se sentó al lado de la chica.

— Fui camarero durante un tiempo, y por cierto, muy competente.

— ¿Camarero? ¡No te creo! —exclamó.

— Es cierto —le aseguró él. Se apoyó contra el respaldo, estiró las piernas y se llevó la copa a los labios.

Ella vio que los músculos de su garganta se movían bajo la piel bronceada al pasar el líquido, y tragó saliva. Era un hombre con un peligroso atractivo, y estaba demasiado cerca de ella. A toda prisa, Bella apuró el líquido de su copa mientras seguía hablando:

— Mi padre cree firmemente en que se debe empezar desde abajo y ascender. Cuando yo era joven, nuestro negocio no estaba tan extendido como ahora. Éramos propietarios de algunos hoteles y de una línea naviera. Cuando cumplí quince años, quiso que yo trabajara en uno de nuestros hoteles... y después, cada verano, hasta que cumplí veintiuno y terminé mis estudios en la universidad.

— Eso explica tu pericia con la botella —comentó Bella, que por un momento se había olvidado de lo mucho que lo detestaba. Fascinada con esa historia de su juventud, inconscientemente, empezó a relajarse.

— Sí, pero no siempre fui tan eficiente. Recuerdo un verano… era la primera vez que servía en el salón comedor, y le pregunté a una señora si quería más salsa rosa. Su vestido de verano era muy escotado, me distraje un momento y le volqué la salsa en el hombro.

— Oh, no —rió Bella.

— No fue nada divertido, te lo aseguro —sonrió, burlón—. Resultó que era un modelo de diseñador y mi padre me hizo pagar por él. Trabajé todo el verano para pagar ese maldito vestido.

— Me habría gustado verte —declaró Bella, y se echó a reír. Todo su antagonismo se había desvanecido ante la cálida sonrisa de Edward.

— Era un adolescente desgarbado, no te habría agradado. Pero ese episodio me enseñó una valiosa lección.

— ¿Cuál? —preguntó Bella, todavía sonriendo.

Edward se inclinó hacia adelante, dejó la copa en la mesa, deslizó un brazo por los hombros de Bella y la miró con un destello perverso.

— Nunca volví a mirar el escote de las mujeres. Pero debo decir que, si hay un vestido digno de ver, es uno escotado. Me resulta difícil mantener la vista apartada y no tengo suerte con las manos.

Bella se puso tensa. El roce de los dedos de él sobre su piel la quemaba, y se irguió a la defensiva; le apartó la mano y se puso en pie de un salto.

— Es evidente que no aprendiste bien la lección — comentó en tono seco—. Creo que ya es hora de que te vayas.

— Pero no hemos terminado la botella —en los ojos oscuros brilló un destello malicioso—. Recuerdo la última vez que bebimos champán y tú terminaste acurrucada en mi regazo.

— ¿Sí? No lo recuerdo —sí lo recordaba con toda claridad y también recordaba que la velada terminó cuando Edward salió furioso. Esta vez sería ella quien pondría fin a la velada—. Vas a conducir, no creo que debas beber más.

— Ven a sentarte y a compartir el champán. Si me excedo, estoy seguro de que, como una amable anfitriona, me ofrecerás una cama para pasar la noche.

— Ni lo pienses —estalló, deseando que se fuera, porque el solo pensamiento de Edward cerca de su dormitorio la horrorizaba.

— ¿Tienes miedo, Bella? —la sujetó de la muñeca, tiró de ella y Bella se encontró de nuevo en el sofá, al lado de Edward.

— Suéltame.

— No te preocupes, Bella. No me interesa una violación; la sutil persuasión es más mi estilo.

— Y siempre tienes éxito, si se puede creer a la prensa —replicó tensa, y lo vio entornar los párpados, colérico.

— ¡Lo tuve contigo! —declaró, burlón, y sujetándole la barbilla con una mano, la hizo volverse hacia él.

Por un momento, contempló sus bellos rasgos.

Bella se puso rígida por la tensión y, paradójicamente, por algo más… una embriagante anticipación del beso _que _sabía que seguiría. Pero se equivocaba; Edward la miró a los ojos y aseguró, arrogante:

— Y volveré a tenerlo, ambos lo sabemos —deslizó un dedo sobre los labios de ella y añadió, burlón— Pero no soy tan torpe como para no apreciar primero una buena charla mientras bebemos champán… por los viejos amigos, de nuevo juntos… —alzó su copa y bebió—. ¿No vas a brindar conmigo?

La palabra «juntos» la irritó. Con ese musculoso muslo oprimido contra el suyo y el calor de su mano en la barbilla, sería fácil olvidar que él la había herido y podría relajarse con su calor masculino. Pero su arrogante convicción de que Bella caería en sus brazos como una fruta madura reforzó su determinación de darle una lección.

— Creo recordar que la otra noche comentaste que pasarías un mes en la ciudad y querías disfrutar de unos momentos agradables —deliberadamente, pronunció muy despacio las tres últimas palabras—. No somos viejos amigos… ¿o es otro de los trucos de tu sutil técnica de persuasión?

— ¿Qué crees tú? —indagó, sardónico, y apartó la mano de su rostro. Cogió la botella y llenó las copas—. Mientras piensas en ello, ¿qué te parece un brindis diferente? —le ofreció una copa y bebió de la suya—. Por los viejos amantes y los nuevos amigos —añadió, burlón.

— Posibles amigos —lo corrigió, y bebió un sorbo.

— Un posible amigo, pero ciertamente un amante… sí, brindaré por eso —Edward apuró su copa y la dejó en la mesa; luego se volvió hacia Bella y sus dedos rozaron los de ella cuando le quitó la copa y la dejó junto a la suya.

Bella se sonrojó ante la imagen evocada por sus palabras. Cerró los ojos un momento, tratando de controlar sus emociones. Quería abofetearlo, y, sin embargo, él sólo tenía que tocarla para que sus nervios se alteraran.

— ¿Te ruborizas, Bella? Eres una joven extraña… bella, inteligente, y no obstante, varias veces esta noche, y ahora mismo, te has ruborizado como la tímida adolescente que conocí hace mucho —en sus ojos brillaba algo ardiente que la mantenía cautiva—. Es extraño, lo sé. Eres una intrépida investigadora en tu empresa y has viajado por todo el mundo. ¿No estuviste en la India el mes pasado, para investigar un robo en una fábrica de productos químicos?

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó ella con los ojos muy abiertos.

— Hice que te investigaran. Un hombre en mi posición debe cuidarse —declaró, cínico—. Quizá no te dedicaste al periodismo como tu padre, pero es obvio que heredaste sus instintos para la investigación. Yo diría que con un poco más de honestidad...

— ¿Cómo te atreviste a investigarme? —estalló, y furiosa se puso de pie—. ¡Vaya un descaro! ¿Haces lo mismo con todas las mujeres que frecuentas? Santo Dios, debe de ser una costumbre muy cara —no podía creer en la audacia de ese hombre, ni en su sarcasmo al hacer ese desdeñoso comentario sobre su padre.

— Cálmate, Bella —se puso de pie y la sujetó de los brazos—. No es nada personal.

— ¿Nada personal? —repitió—. ¡Investigaste mi vida privada!

— A decir verdad, no tuve mucha suerte en eso — sonrió, cínico—. Por lo visto, eres muy discreta en lo que concierne a tus amantes… y eso es bueno. Pero tengo curiosidad por saber cómo una mujer joven como tú se permite el lujo de tener una casa en un lugar céntrico de Londres. Debiste de tener algunos compañeros de cama muy acaudalados.

— Sal de aquí ahora mismo —explotó. Por lo visto, él aún la consideraba peor que a una prostituta, y sin embargo, se sentía muy feliz de hacerle el amor mientras estaba en Londres. Si necesitaba otra prueba de su inmoralidad, él acababa de dársela. Alzó una mano para darle una bofetada, pero él la sujetó con fuerza de la muñeca.

— Deberías reservar esa pasión para la alcoba, Bella—declaró, y tuvo el descaro de reír—. Vamos… eres una mujer de mundo y los dos conocemos el juego. No me importa un poco de resistencia, pero la violencia — aflojó un poco la presión de su mano—… no me agrada en lo más mínimo, así que deja de fingir. Y no te preocupes, cariño, verás que puedo ser muy generoso...

Inclinó la cabeza, mientras ella enmudecía ante su arrogancia. Pero eso no impidió que su corazón latiera aceleradamente cuando la boca de él se apoderó de la suya. Cerró los ojos, impotente, y el beso cambió de una forma sutil cuando él la sintió ceder a la lánguida seducción de sus sentidos. La invadió un calor que la aturdía y no se recuperó hasta que él se apartó y la cogió en brazos.

— Bájame —empezó a luchar y él obedeció; la dejó caer sobre el sofá, en donde ella se quedó un momento sin aliento… y Edward ni siquiera respiraba agitadamente, observó con amargura. Edward se sentó en el borde del sofá, con un brazo a lo largo del respaldo y el otro colocado sobre la clavícula de Bella, sujetándola con firmeza.

— Tu comportamiento me resulta de lo más intrigante —reflexionó, y la suavidad misma de su tono fue como una amenaza para los nervios de Bella. Percibió el aroma masculino cuando él inclinó de nuevo la cabeza para besarla. Se sentía impotente para resistir la intimidad de su beso, y su cólera se desvaneció para ser reemplazada por una intensa frustración. Quería abrazarlo, acariciarle el pelo y hundir la cabeza contra el calor de su cuello. Con un gran esfuerzo de voluntad, mantuvo las manos en los costados y apretó los puños.

Él alzó la cabeza y observó con curiosidad su rostro sonrojado y los ojos nublados por el deseo.

— Podría hacerte el amor ahora; unos minutos más y me lo habrías suplicado —trazó la curva de su seno y la vio temblar, impotente—. Pero dime, tengo curiosidad, ¿por qué aceptaste mi invitación? Te di a entender que te deseo. Somos adultos, y, sin embargo, tratas de fingir indiferencia —miró sus puños apretados—… ¿Por qué? —insistió.

Ella no respondió. No podía, porque estaba tratando de controlarse.

— Toda la noche ha sido evidente que apenas logras disimular tu resentimiento —continuó, pensativo.

Ella entornó los párpados para ocultar su expresión, porque Edward era demasiado astuto. Era una tonta, pensó; la venganza era una idea estúpida, y la afectaba demasiado la presencia de él para que su plan diera resultado. Se obligó a pensar con sensatez y al fin encontró una solución para explicar su conducta voluble y deshacerse de Edward. Alzó la cara y lo miró a los ojos.

— Lo siento, Edward, debí cancelar nuestra cita —titubeó—. Hace un par de días que no me siento bien y ahora… —su voz se apagó.

— Pobrecita, debiste decírmelo —la estrechó en sus brazos y luego la recostó en el sofá.

Ella tuvo que reprimir una risa histérica al ver su expresión de ternura, matizada con cierto alivio muy masculino.

— Quédate aquí, te prepararé una bebida caliente... y después me iré. ¿De acuerdo?

Bella sonrió, agradecida. Su fácil aceptación de esa excusa era cómica, pero típica de Edward... su orgullo no soportaba que ninguna mujer lo rechazara; era más sencillo aceptar que para ella no era el momento apropiado del mes. Vaya, la vanidad de ese hombre era monumental, pensó con ironía, y se acomodó agradecida en el sofá.

Sería interesante ver cómo evitaría concertar una cita con ella los próximos días. Era un hombre de apetitos carnales, y puesto que ella no le serviría, tendría que encontrar alivio en otra parte…

**Hola buenas noches ando por ****acá****para traerles un capitulo mas de esta historia que espero les este ****gustando****, ¿Creen que Bella tenga ****éxito****en sus planes?**

**Bueno es hora de contestar a sus rr.**

**Melania: Pues como vez hasta ahora esta ****aguantando****, ****aquí****la pregunta es ¿por cuanto tiempo ****podrá****hacerlo?**

**Tata xoxo: son muchas interrogantes que por el momento no te puedo contestar, pero que pronto ****sabrás****la respuesta. Besos a ti ****también****.**

**Yoliki: pues si en parte es una venganza, pero ¿****podrá****salir invicta con un hombre como Edward?**

**Lucyarg: pues me supongo que si que es un pelin mujeriego, pero igual ****podría****sorprendernos ¿no es ****así****?**

**Janneth: ****aquí****esta el capitulo, espero que te haya gustado, como ves tiene un poco de ****carácter****, pero creo que tarde o temprano terminara cayendo.**

**Laura Garcia: por desgracia la lengua es mas ****rápida****que el cerebro y es peor si hay enojo de por medio.**

**Mil gracias por sus rr, favoritos y alertas.**

**Feliz ****día****de san Valentin :D**

**Besos Ana Lau**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S. Meyer y la historia es de Jacqueline Baird yo solo me adjudico la adaptación para su disfrute.**

**Capítulo 5**

Pero su suposición fue errónea. Unos días después, Bella estaba de pie frente al espejo en el baño del suntuoso apartamento de Edward en _Eton Square_ observando su imagen. Esa noche había optado por un aspecto informal: una falda a cuadros en tonos otoñales y una blusa de seda de color naranja. No combinaba con su pelo, que caía suelto hasta los hombros, pero de todas formas le quedaba bien. Unos ojos grandes y luminosos, con expresión pensativa, se reflejaban en el espejo, y apenas se reconoció. Se había disculpado para ir al baño en un último intento de controlar los nervios que la hacían sentir un nudo en el estómago, todo por culpa de Edward. En ese momento, él estaba recostado en el sofá de la sala, esperando que se reuniera con él, y acababa de darle las buenas noches a la pareja que había servido la cena íntima que habían compartido. No lograba entender cómo se había colocado en esa posición con un hombre al que había despreciado durante los últimos diez años.

Recordó la semana anterior y, sorprendida, tuvo que reconocer que Edward Cullen había sido un compañero atento y encantador. El domingo, después de la fiesta en el Ritz, la había llamado para preguntar si podía ir por su coche, que había dejado frente a la casa de ella la noche anterior, e insistió en que Bella fuera a comer con él. El lunes por la noche fueron a ver la última obra musical en el West End; el miércoles, se había inaugurado una galería de arte… en la que Edward tenía intereses, según se enteró ella cuando charló con el hombre joven cuyas pinturas se exhibían. El sábado por la noche había sido una cena íntima en el famoso restaurante de las celebridades, el San Lorenzo, en Knightsbridge.

Preocupada, frunció el ceño. Era domingo y él había sugerido una cena tranquila en su apartamento.

El problema era, pensó incómoda, que aunque Edward se había comportado de una manera impecable, ella no lograba comprender su propia actitud. Se decía que había aceptado sus invitaciones por la apuesta y por un deseo de vengarse, pero tenía que reconocer que ninguna de esas razones era la verdad absoluta. Lo cierto era que disfrutaba de la compañía de Edward. A los dieciocho años no lo había conocido a un nivel intelectual, pero esa última semana la habían deleitado su conversación y su brillante intelecto, y había descubierto, sorprendida, que tenían muchos intereses comunes, desde la pintura y la música hasta la afición por los libros de misterio…

Se decía que era un conquistador, pero eso no impedía que su corazón latiera más rápido, ni disminuía la tensión sexual cuando estaban juntos. Sus ojos oscuros que se detenían en su bien formado cuerpo y los breves besos de despedida, eran para Bella sutiles recordatorios de que Edward era un hombre viril e intensamente físico… y que la deseaba. La mentira que le había dicho hacía una semana la había protegido hasta ahora, pero esa noche tenía la incómoda sensación de que Edward pretendía algo más que un beso de buenas noches.

Irguió los hombros, respiró hondo y con una sonrisa cortés abrió la puerta del lujoso baño para chocar contra el duro pecho masculino. Un par de brazos fuertes la rodearon, sosteniéndola…

— Comenzaba a pensar que te habías perdido — murmuró Edward.

Bella tragó saliva, ladeó la cabeza y lo miró a la cara.

— ¿Ya estás bien ahora? —preguntó Edward con voz ronca, sin tratar de disimular su deseo. La miró a los ojos y ella tuvo la impresión de que no se refería sólo a la sorpresa de chocar contra él.

Bella podía sentir el agitado latido del corazón de Edward bajo la mano que apoyó, a la defensiva, contra su pecho. Sentía el calor que se incrementaba en la parte inferior de su estómago; el de los muslos de Edward, oprimidos contra la suave lana de su falda, y, nerviosa, Bella se mordió un labio, incapaz de responder. Lo peor era que sus propios sentimientos ya no eran tan definidos. Su mente le decía que debía despreciarlo, pero empezaba a comprender que sería muy fácil dejarse cautivar de nuevo por él, y eso la aterrorizaba.

— Sí, estoy bien —logró responder, esperando que su tono fuera frío, pero su voz ronca traicionó sus emociones en conflicto.

— En ese caso, la siguiente es la puerta de mi dormitorio —murmuró Edward, y deslizó la mirada del rostro de ella hasta el escote de la blusa para continuar por la estrecha cintura y las suaves curvas de sus caderas. Su mirada fascinada se detuvo en cada centímetro de ella, antes de contemplar su boca y por último sus ojos.

Bella tragó saliva. Por su mente cruzó una imagen de ella, más joven, y de Edward, con las piernas entrelazadas, y se sintió mareada al pensar en que experimentaría de nuevo la potente fuerza del amor de Edward. Pero eso era una locura, se recordó, y triunfó su instinto de defensa. Él la deseaba, pero para la madura Bella el deseo no era suficiente. ¿O sí?

— Aún eres el mismo Edward egocéntrico —declaró.

Quería que desapareciera el ambiente de tensión eléctrica que los rodeaba. Lo empujó con suavidad y trató de pasar a su lado.

La expresión de deseo de Edward cambió a una de desconcierto.

— ¿A qué estás jugando? —preguntó bruscamente, y deslizó una mano por su hombro para seguir hasta desabrochar un botón de la blusa, y con el pulgar rozó la curva de los senos.

— ¡No lo hagas! —exclamó ella, y lo cogió de la mano.

— ¿Por qué no? Hemos pasado juntos la última semana, te he dado a entender con toda claridad que te deseo y tú sabes que también me deseas; la química entre nosotros es tan poderosa como siempre —jugó deliberadamente con los botones de su blusa y le rozó los senos—. No eres una virgen tímida, lo sé muy bien — sonrió, burlón, y su mirada se detuvo en la mano de ella que sujetaba la suya; luego la miró a los ojos y pudo percibir la obvia reacción de ella a sus caricias.

Bella se estremeció. ¡Él tenía razón! Pero no tenía intención de reconocerlo, y mucho menos después de su último comentario sarcástico.

— No me agradan las aventuras de una noche — protestó, luchando con el increíble impulso de apoyarse contra ese cuerpo duro.

— Para nosotros jamás podría ser una aventura de una noche, Bella —le aseguró con voz ronca y como si hubiera perdido la paciencia. La estrechó con fuerza contra su pecho, atrapando sus manos unidas entre ellos mientras le rodeaba la cintura con el brazo libre—. Una vez fuimos amantes y lo seremos de nuevo. Creo que he tratado de ser razonable —murmuró—. Es un milagro que haya podido abstenerme de tocarte durante esos últimos días. No quiero apresurarte, Bella... pero el celibato no es lo mío —con la otra mano alzó la de ella hasta su propio hombro y la dejó allí antes de que la suya descendiera hasta el escote de la blusa para cubrir un seno—. Y por lo que veo, lo tuyo tampoco —tenía la mirada fija en el pezón endurecido y su voz era ronca—. No trates de negarlo, me deseas.

— No —murmuró Bella sin convicción, incapaz de resistir ese contacto íntimo e invadida por una oleada de deseo. Edward movió los muslos contra ella y el calor de su masculinidad palpitó contra su abdomen. El hecho de que pudiera excitarlo con esa facilidad intensificó su propia excitación. Bella arqueó el cuerpo hacia él, pero cuando Edward buscó su boca, un último vestigio de su instinto de conservación la hizo esquivar el beso. ¿Era tan tonta que de nuevo se dejaría seducir por unas palabras sugerentes y ese cuerpo firme?

— No juegues conmigo, Bella —le advirtió Edward con un dejo de colérica frustración—. Soy demasiado viejo y experimentado para esos juegos.

— No estoy jugando —replicó con voz temblorosa.

— ¿No? Entonces vamos a la cama —le exigió, arrogante.

Fue esa arrogancia la que al fin le dio a ella la fuerza necesaria para apartarse de sus brazos y correr al vestíbulo. Edward la siguió y la sujetó de las muñecas antes de que pudiera llegar a la puerta.

— ¿Qué diablos te sucede? —le preguntó, furioso—. ¿Tienes el hábito de provocar a los hombres? ¿Es algo que has aprendido durante los últimos diez años? —la miró sombrío—. No soy un tonto y tampoco me agrada que me frustren…

— Vaya un descaro el tuyo —estalló Bella, y la cólera venció sus emociones apenas controladas—. Crees que unas invitaciones a cenar te dan derecho sobre el cuerpo de una mujer… pues bien, déjame decirte que no sobre el de esta mujer. Los últimos diez años me han enseñado a ser más sensata que la joven a la que sedujiste. Cuando tenga un amante, espero tener mucho más que un par de citas antes de irme con él a la cama.

— Mis disculpas —el tono de Edward era amenazador—. Olvidé por un momento que todas las mujeres tienen un precio. ¿Cuál es el tuyo… una pulsera de brillantes? ¿O tal vez prefieres un collar? No me sorprende que tengas una casa en Londres; has usado bien tu cuerpo. Pero si lo que quieres es el matrimonio, pierde la esperanza.

Edward recuperó el control con una facilidad insultante que la enfureció, y subrayó el mal concepto que tenía de ella. Bella movió el brazo en un veloz arco y le dio una sonora bofetada.

— Y pensar que creí que te había juzgado mal, que tal vez no eras un lascivo embustero —temerosa de lo que pudiera revelar, y consternada ante la rapidez con que había estallado la cólera entre ellos.

El silencio que siguió a su estallido se prolongó hasta que la tensión fue casi tangible. Bella observó el rostro sombrío de Edward y la huella de su mano en la piel bronceada.

— No te pagaré con la misma moneda, no esta vez —la estrechó contra su pecho, le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y con la otra mano le alzó la barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo—. Porque creo que al fin estamos llegando a la verdad —declaró en voz baja, pero implacable—. Eres una mujer distinguida, una deliciosa compañera, y no obstante he percibido cierta enemistad bajo la superficie de tu encantador exterior.

Por desgracia, Bella no pudo evitarlo y se ruborizó, sintiéndose culpable; él estaba más cerca de la verdad de lo que creía.

— No sé lo que quieres decir —trató de soltarse, pero él la sujetó con más fuerza y deslizó la mano hasta su nuca.

— Oh, creo que sí lo sabes —su sonrisa era helada—. Has tenido otros amantes a lo largo de los años, ¿por qué entonces fingir una virtud ultrajada? Eso no te va, Bella. Puedes engañarte, pero a mí no me engañas. Puedo reconocer a una mujer sexualmente excitada y sé que ardes con el mismo deseo que yo siento.

«Si él supiera», pensó Bella, impotente y atemorizada por la reacción de su propio cuerpo.

— Mencionaste a tu padre —continuó él despacio—. Y mi conducta de seductor.

Bella lo miró y desconfió de su expresión, pero él rió con suavidad, relajó los dedos y le acarició el cuello.

— Ahora lo entiendo —comentó con voz ronca. Por lo visto, había llegado a una evaluación satisfactoria de la situación—. Crees que aún le guardo resentimiento a tu padre, ¿verdad? —preguntó alentador, desafiándola a que desviara la mirada—. Pues bien, olvídalo; no me importa el pasado, y además, él ha muerto —inclinó la cabeza para besarle el cuello—. Vamos, Bella, tú sabes que me deseas; acéptalo y apuesto a que disfrutarás —le mordió el cuello con suavidad—. No voy a hacerte daño; por lo menos, no intencionadamente —añadió sensual.

Bella se quedó paralizada. Era el colmo que le sugiriera eso. Se ruborizó y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, luchando con la intensa oleada de placer que corría por sus venas bajo las caricias de Edward.

— ¿Tú resentido conmigo? —exclamó, desdeñosa—. Debe de ser una broma. ¿No debería ser al revés? Según recuerdo, tú me abandonaste después de contarme una sarta de mentiras acerca de que eras un pescador. Tú… el poderoso Cullen… te divertías unas semanas con una ingenua adolescente, mientras tus abogados manchaban el nombre de una pobre inocente, una ex-amiga tuya, en Estados Unidos.

«Habría sido divertido si no fuera tan trágico», pensó Bella cuando Edward retrocedió y dejó caer los brazos a los costados con expresión de desconcierto. Por lo visto, jamás había pensado que ella pudiera encontrarlo culpable y eso la enfureció.

— Vamos, Edward, tienes una memoria muy selectiva. Me calificaste de algo peor que una prostituta, ¿y de verdad esperabas que yo olvidara y perdonara —chasqueó los dedos frente a su cara—… así de fácilmente?

Edward giró sobre sus talones, cruzó la habitación y se detuvo frente a la elegante ventana, donde se quedó de espaldas a Bella. Tiró con fuerza con un cordón y las pesadas cortinas de terciopelo de color crema se abrieron para revelar el resplandor de las luces de la calle. Bella lo vio mover la cabeza y también percibió la tensión en sus hombros. Sabía que era su oportunidad de alejarse de allí y no volver a verlo jamás, pero sus pies se negaban a moverse. Con la mirada recorrió la habitación y en la mesita vio las copas y la botella de vino que habían compartido y que sugerían cierta intimidad.

Un ruido la hizo volver su atención al hombre de pie cerca de la ventana. Edward golpeaba con el puño la palma de la otra mano.

— Santo Dios, jamás comprendí… —se detuvo, pero Bella sabía que no hablaba con ella. De pronto, se dio media vuelta y la miró a los ojos.

Por un segundo, Bella habría asegurado que había una expresión de dolor en sus atractivos rasgos, pero se desvaneció cuando Edward frunció las cejas mientras observaba la palidez del rostro de ella. Bella, nerviosa, deslizó las palmas húmedas sobre sus caderas e, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada, fijó la vista en el suelo.

— Ahora lo entiendo, Bella. Esta semana pasada fue tu manera de vengarte, porque es obvio que piensas que te traté muy mal en el pasado —declaró Edward en tono helado.

— No, por supuesto que no —negó sin convicción.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo creías que podrías retenerme con la promesa de tu cuerpo? —le preguntó—. ¿Un mes?

Ella irguió la cabeza; ¿por qué había dicho «un mes»?

— No… nunca pensé… yo… —se detuvo y lo miró cautelosa cuando él se le acercó y apoyó las manos sobre sus hombros.

— Nunca pensaste… sí, lo creo —declaró Edward. Ella casi suspiró aliviada, pero se sorprendió cuando él continuó— Hasta esta noche, nunca comprendí que tal vez te había herido con mi furioso estallido hace años —la guió al sofá y le hizo sentarse a su lado. Le pasó un brazo por los hombros. Ella se puso rígida bajo esa forzada intimidad, pero se relajó cuando Edward siguió hablando— Es necesario que hablemos… Tú eras muy joven y tal vez yo fui un poco duro contigo. Quizá te traté mal, pero era una época difícil para mí.

¡Tal vez! No había la menor duda de ello… ¿Y él había tenido una época difícil? ¿Y ella?, quiso preguntarle.

No creía que la vida le hubiera parecido difícil alguna vez a Edward; avanzaba por ella con dinero poder y un franco machismo que impedía que nada ni nadie lo hiriera… lo miró de soslayo.

— Tú en dificultades… no lo creo posible —comentó en tono áspero.

— Lo sé. Yo tampoco lo creía posible, pero te aseguro que así fue.

Bella sonrió burlona al oír esa arrogante afirmación. Debió adivinar que Edward no era la clase de hombre que reconocía una debilidad propia de los mortales. Por lo menos, no durante mucho tiempo.

— Jamás le doy a nadie una explicación de mis acciones, pero en tu caso, estoy dispuesto a hacer una excepción, y después de eso espero que podamos volver a lo que en realidad deseamos… el uno al otro.

— Eres muy magnánimo —se burló.

— Sí, eso creo —replicó, sarcástico, y Bella sintió un gran deseo de golpearlo. Pero él adivinó su atención y le sujetó la mano—. Por favor, escucha —le pidió—. No sé hasta qué punto sabes del juicio en el que me vi involucrado, pero para empezar, te diré que la mujer en cuestión no era una jovencita inocente —sonrió, cínico—. Por otra parte, yo tenía veinticuatro años, había ido por primera vez a Estados Unidos… porque mi padre decidió ponerme al frente de nuestros negocios allí. Conocí a Irina en un club nocturno; era cantante y unos diez años mayor que yo. Fuimos amantes, pero yo sólo la veía en mis esporádicos viajes a California, como mucho un mes o dos al año. Hacía casi dos años que la conocía cuando me comentó que la habían echado de su apartamento, porque una compañía urbanizadora había comprado el edificio. Me compadecí de ella y le dije que podía ocupar el apartamento de la compañía Cullen hasta que encontrara algo que le conviniera. Ése fue mi error —se encogió de hombros—. Pensé que eso no me costaría nada; de hecho, era más barato que las joyas que le regalaba. Por aquel entonces no era tan rico, porque mi padre aún estaba al frente del negocio —declaró con una franca actitud práctica.

Bella lo miró al rostro y la sorprendió el duro cinismo reflejado en sus ojos, pero no podía negar el tono de verdad en sus palabras.

— Un año después, en una de mis raras visita, me enteré por el guardia de seguridad del edificio de que Irina no sólo recibía a muchos hombres, sino que la habían sorprendido con droga. Los periódicos sí tenían razón, la eché de allí en el acto… pero también le entregué el dinero suficiente para que alquilara otro apartamento. Sin embargo, Irina era codiciosa, y con la complicidad de un abogado nada honesto, trató de sacarme más dinero y para ello me demandó. La única vez que actué como un caballero me costó muy caro… no en dinero, eso no importa, sino en problemas. El periódico de tu padre publicó la historia y durante varios meses mi vida se alteró…

Se alteró. Bella no pudo menos que sonreír. Cualquiera se habría quedado traumatizado, pero no Edward…

— Por fortuna, el tribunal falló en mi favor y le concedió un dólar a la dama…

— ¡Un dólar! —exclamó Bella. Nunca había leído los artículos que publicó el periódico; de hecho, excepto en esa noche en Corfú, su padre y ella jamás volvieron a mencionar el tema: era demasiado doloroso para ella.

Pero ahora, instintivamente, creía en lo que Edward decía.

— Sí, pero el daño fue mucho mayor. Difamaron mi reputación y eso hirió a mi familia. Yo no permito que nadie le haga daño a mi familia —apretó los labios y miró por encima del hombro de ella con una expresión remota. Bella se estremeció. Nadie podría engañar a Edward y vivir para contarlo, lo sabía y ella había sido una tonta al intentarlo.

Edward contempló a Bella en silencio unos minutos y luego sonrió.

— Entonces, un día de verano te conocí en la playa. Eres una joven inocente y encantadora. No te mentí, Bella, nunca te dije realmente que era un pescador, pero era nuevo para mí conocer a una joven que no sabía nada de los sórdidos detalles de mi pasado inmediato. Fuiste como un bálsamo para mi orgullo herido.

Así que eso era lo que había significado para él. Una joven que había aliviado su orgullo herido, nada más. Mientras que ella imaginaba que estaban enamorados.

— La noche en que llegó tu padre, lo vi todo rojo. Era el editor del periódico que publicó primero la historia.

Tú eras su hija y una periodista novata. Estaba tan furioso, que salí de allí.

— Lo recuerdo —murmuró, entristecida—. Nunca tuve la firme intención de ser periodista…

— Bella, tu trabajo no me importa. Cuando volví a verte en la fiesta de Alice, sólo vi a una mujer muy bella, y te invité a salir simplemente porque te deseo. Sólo esta noche, cuando me has atacado, he comprendido que tal vez en el pasado te herí sin querer. Así que, ahora que hemos colocado ese pasado en su perspectiva adecuada, ¿crees que podremos seguir con el presente… e irnos a la cama?

Edward había sido brutalmente sincero con ella y ahora comprendía por qué se había comportado como lo había hecho. Debió de ser difícil para un hombre con la suprema confianza de Edward reconocer que lo habían engañado.

Incluso podía comprender por qué se había desquitado con ella hacía años. ¡Pero lo que le resultaba difícil de aceptar era su suposición de que, una vez que le había dado una explicación, lo cual para Edward era lo que más se acercaba a una disculpa, ahora podrían irse a la cama!

Bella se irguió y se volvió a mirarlo. Estaba recostado en el sofá, con las piernas estiradas y las manos sobre los muslos; su rostro no revelaba ninguna emoción.

— ¿Qué va a ocurrir entonces, Bella? La decisión es tuya.

La chica observó su rostro. Era un hombre orgulloso y le había hecho una gran concesión al explicarle su pasado. La deseaba, y si era sincera, ella también lo deseaba. ¿Pero podría ser tan madura como Edward y olvidar su resentimiento y su amargura? ¿tomar lo que él le ofrecía, unas semanas de satisfacción sexual, y jugar conforme a las reglas de él?

¡Le diría que no! Pero, en ese momento, Edward le delineó con el pulgar una vena en la muñeca, Bella vio el destello de pasión en sus ojos y supo que la misma emoción se reflejaba en los de ella. La decisión ya no estaba en sus manos; su temblor interno le había dado la respuesta.

— Creo que no eres tan despreciable como pensaba —murmuró, burlona, y le tendió la otra mano, acercándose a él antes de añadir— ¿A quién trato de engañar? Además, creo que prefiero a un magnate que a un pescador —sabía que eso sólo confirmaría la opinión nada halagadora que Edward tenía de ella, pero era mejor que reconocer que lo había amado hacía años y le sería fácil volver a amarlo. Él sólo le ofrecía una breve aventura; además, tal vez ganaría la apuesta, pensó con amarga ironía.

Edward estrechó las manos de Bella entre las suyas y con un gesto erótico le besó las palmas.

— Sabía que eras una mujer sensata —murmuró él sobre su piel mientras con la boca trazaba un sendero en su muñeca—. No te arrepentirás.

No era sensata, reconoció Bella, pero ya no podía negar el anhelo de su cuerpo. Fijó la mirada en la sensual boca de Edward y se pasó la lengua por los labios resecos. Edward le soltó las manos y hundió los dedos en su sedoso pelo, obligándola a mirarlo.

— Bella, ¿qué me haces? —murmuró antes de besarla en la boca.

Ella hizo una leve mueca de protesta antes de entreabrir los labios. De inmediato, la lengua de él empezó a saborear, investigar y provocar, hasta que Bella respondió con la intensa excitación que sólo Edward podía provocar.

Alzó los brazos y le enredó el pelo con los dedos cuando el beso se prolongó. Sintió la presión del cuerpo de él, pero ya nada le importaba. Entonces Edward alzó la cabeza, la miró triunfante y declaró:

— Esta vez no podrás retroceder, Bella.

Con un suave gemido, ella le echó los brazos al cuello, le hizo inclinar la cabeza y sus labios le dieron la respuesta que él quería. Edward apartó la suave seda de la blusa, le desabrochó el sujetador y los senos firmes quedaron libres bajo sus manos. Cuando con una palma rozó un pezón, Bella gimió y Edward deslizó la mano hacia el otro seno. Cuando dejó de acariciarlos, Bella los sentía dolorosamente sensibles. Con movimientos hábiles, Edward le quitó la blusa y le alzó las piernas del suelo para colocarlas sobre su regazo. Despacio, acarició un muslo y ella gimió cuando los dedos de él encontraron la carne desnuda encima de las medias. Después, Edward le desabrochó el liguero.

— Una agradable adición desde la última vez — murmuró él. Se irguió, se quitó la camisa y se inclinó para mirarla—. Los ligueros despiertan mis instintos más perversos —sonrió mientras estudiaba los muslos desnudos—. Pero todo en ti me excita —sus ojos se oscurecieron al ver los senos desnudos y las puntas rígidas que suplicaban sus caricias.

Bella admiró el rostro desnudo, el vello oscuro y la piel bronceada, y sus manos impacientes se tendieron hacia él. Deslizó los dedos sobre el pecho de él, hasta que Edward dejó escapar un gemido y le bajó la cremallera de la falda para deslizar una mano sobre su estómago.

— Edward —pronunció su nombre en voz baja, sin aliento. Él inclinó la cabeza y su boca se cerró sobre la turgente punta de un seno y luego sobre la otra, acariciándolos con la lengua y mordisqueándolos. Bella deslizó las manos a lo largo de su espalda mientras él encontraba el borde de su ropa interior para deslizar los dedos por dentro y acariciar el centro húmedo y cálido de su ser…

Estremecida, Bella se aferró a los hombros de él. ¡Santo cielo! ¿Cómo pudo vivir sin ese hombre, sin esas sensaciones, durante tanto tiempo? Volvió la cabeza y le clavó los dientes en el hombro. Edward seguía besándola, desde los senos hasta el cuello, mientras le apartaba los muslos con mano firme.

— Estás lista para mí, Bella; ardiente y húmeda, y sé que también me deseas —miró su rostro sonrojado y sus labios entreabiertos—. Y Dios sabe que te he esperado demasiado tiempo —exclamó antes de volver a cubrirle la boca con la suya, mientras sus dedos seguían obrando su increíble magia.

Bella gimió al sentir que aumentaba la tensión en su cuerpo. Deslizó una mano sobre el pecho de Edward, porque quería proporcionarle el mismo placer, y luego a lo largo del muslo y sobre su virilidad, por encima de la tela del pantalón. Se oyó el gemido sofocado de Edward y su propio cuerpo vibró de placer.

— Bella —murmuró Edward, y le cubrió la mano con la suya. Ella sintió que trataba de bajar la cremallera del pantalón y quiso ayudarlo.

Edward alentaba sus esfuerzos, y los suspiros y gemidos de ambos se mezclaban con los largos besos. Bella se sentía perdida en la intensa pasión de él, oía un ruido como de campanas que resonaban en sus oídos y sentía que Edward la dejaba sin aliento.

— No puedo creerlo —murmuró Edward con voz ronca. Reacio, alzó la cabeza, se apartó de ella y se sentó en el borde del sofá. Sus anchos hombros se estremecían mientras trataba de recobrar el aliento, y fue entonces cuando Bella comprendió que las campanas no resonaban en su mente, que era el sonido estridente del teléfono que hacía eco en el ambiente cargado de pasión.

— No lo cojas —murmuró, pero Edward se volvió a mirarla y suspiró.

— No puedo… es el apartamento de la compañía, así que debe de ser una llamada de negocios —la besó en los labios antes de contestar.

Bella lo contempló, hipnotizada. Era tan atractivo… y era suyo. Se estremeció. No, no era suyo. Sólo era deseo, nada más…

Edward colgó el auricular y se volvió hacia ella.

— Debo irme, Bella. Será mejor que te vistas.

— Sí —convino ella.

— ¡Oh, Dios! —suspiró Edward, y se pasó una mano por el pelo—. Lo siento. Creo que voy a morirme de frustración, pero por desgracia la llamada era de la oficina en Atenas. Uno de los trasatlánticos está en problemas en el Pacífico. Debo volar de inmediato a Estados Unidos y averiguar cuál es el problema. El jet de la compañía me espera en Heathrow.

— Oh, Edward, lo siento —murmuró ella. ¿Pero realmente lo sentía?, se preguntó mientras se vestía. Tal vez necesitaba más tiempo para aceptar la clase de relación adulta que le ofrecía Edward, y esa llamada telefónica, de cierta forma, era un respiro temporal. Pero el clamor de frustración de su cuerpo no parecía aceptar eso, pensó con ironía.

— No tanto como yo —declaró Edward, y acercándose a ella, le alzó la barbilla con un dedo y le pidió con voz ronca— Prométeme que a mi regreso continuaremos en donde nos quedamos.

— Sí —le aseguró Bella, y lo besó en la punta de la nariz. «Es lo mejor», se dijo. «No debes concederle demasiada importancia».

Él la estrechó con fuerza en sus brazos.

— Debo advertirte algo: insisto en una relación exclusiva… así que nada de otros hombres.

— Nunca hubo otro hombre —pronunció esas palabras sin querer y se sonrojó.

Edward arqueó una ceja y la miró, sardónico.

— No es necesario que vayas tan lejos, Bella; sólo quiero que te comportes bien de ahora en adelante.

Ella no supo si debería alegrarse o entristecerse, porque él no creía en sus palabras, pero no tuvo oportunidad de pensar en ello, porque Edward pidió un taxi, la acompañó y la ayudó a subir. Sus últimas palabras de despedida fueron:

— Te llamaré mañana por la noche.

**Hola buenas noches, les pido mil disculpas por la demora en la ****actualización****y el no haberles actualizado hace una semana, pero la verdad es que se me complico pero ya esta todo arreglado, espero que les guste el cap. y nos leemos la siguiente semana. **

**Como la ven que ya cayo en sus redes, ahora que creen que pasara. Ahora hay que responder a los rr; por cierto muchas gracias por ellos, sus alertas y favoritos.**

***Janneth: Que bueno que te gusto, creo que todas nosotras nos podamos resistir al encanto de ese hombre.**

*** Yoliki: Pues ****déjame****decirte que si tiene un objetivo, pero no te lo puedo decir jajaja.**

***Yomii20: siento mucho la demora ****corazón****, espero que esto me redima.**

***Tata xoxo: cielo, creo que si es un pelin ****cínico****, pero aun ****así****lo amamos y como de raro?**

***Laura ****García****: que bueno que te gusto, una disculpa por la ****tardanza****espero que te haya gustado.**

***Gracia hfz: Que bueno que te agrade.**

**Nos leemos la próxima semana.**

**Besos Ana Lau**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S. Meyer y la historia es de Jacqueline Baird yo solo me adjudico la adaptación para su disfrute.**

**Capítulo 6**

Bella se acurrucó bajo el edredón, decidida a apartar de su mente a Edward, pero no podía olvidar su fría explicación de la pasada relación entre ellos. No debería ser, pero aún le dolía saber que diez años antes él no la había amado, y eso era evidente por sus revelaciones de esa noche.

El altanero y atractivo Edward… creía que Dios le había concedido el derecho a pisotear a los mortales, usarlos cuando los necesitara y luego descartarlos. Por desgracia, el hecho de conocer el implacable poder de ese hombre no impedía que su cuerpo ardiera al evocar las libertades que le había permitido poco antes, esa misma noche. ¿A dónde había ido a parar todo el control que ella creía ejercer sobre su vida? Ningún hombre había logrado acercarse a ella en años, pero en una semana, Edward la había convertido en una mujer insensata y lasciva. Si el teléfono no hubiera sonado, ahora serían amantes… de nuevo

Deslizó un dedo sobre sus labios hinchados, con el recuerdo de sus besos aún fresco en su mente… En el fondo, sabía que deseaba a Edward y que lo esperaría.

¿Qué tenía eso de malo? A su edad ya no podía añorar las flores y las campanas de boda. Debería ser más realista, se dijo, pero la voz de su conciencia le recordó que no era la clase de mujer que se conformara con menos. ¡Con suerte, tal vez incluso ganara la apuesta! Pensando en eso, se quedó dormida.

— Esta mañana la veo muy contenta, señorita Swan. ¿Puedo adivinar la razón? —Mike, el empleado de la oficina, estaba frente a su escritorio y sonreía maliciosamente.

— Gracias, Mike. ¿Necesitas algo? —respondió Bella, sonriente.

— No, nada. Sólo pensé que tal vez le gustaría ver mi periódico.

— Esa basura —sabía por experiencia que a Mike sólo le interesaban los periódicos más sensacionalistas—. Debes de estar bromeando.

— No, pero publican una buena fotografía suya. Está muy atractiva con el pelo suelto —comentó, y la miró con burla.

Bella se puso en pie de un salto y le arrebató el periódico.

— ¿Yo... en dónde? —exclamó, horrorizada.

— Cayó en la trampa —rió Mike—. Vea la página cinco.

Bella hojeó el periódico a toda prisa y se detuvo. Con un gemido, se desplomó en su sillón y extendió el periódico encima del escritorio. Allí, a todo color, había una fotografía de Edward y ella al salir del restaurante el sábado por la noche. Pero lo que hizo que se sonrojara fue el pie de la foto: _Edward Cullen, antaño famoso por llevar siempre_ _del brazo a una rubia y un tanto esquivo en los últimos años con la prensa, ha regresado con gran estilo al escenario_ _londinense. La señorita Bella Swan, que compartió una cena íntima con el opulento magnate griego, no sólo es_ _bella, sino que, según nos informan nuestras fuentes, tiene un gran futuro en la empresa para la que trabaja…_ _incluso podría aspirar a la dirección. Es todo un cambio después de las mujeres frívolas que suele frecuentar_ _Cullen. Bien hecho, Edward._

«Cerdo machista», pensó Bella, y maldijo en voz baja al autor.

— Gracias, Mike —dijo bruscamente, y le devolvió el periódico—, puedes llevarte tu basura —estaba furiosa, y mucho tiempo después de que Mike salió de su despacho, aún seguía resentida. ¡Felicitar a Edward porque ella era una mujer inteligente! ¡Vaya un descaro!

Lo que necesitaba era trabajar, así que concentró su atención en los documentos que tenía frente a ella y empezó a leer. Era un caso interesante. Durante los últimos seis meses, cinco clínicas de cuidado del cabello, ubicadas por todo el país, se habían incendiado misteriosamente, y todas eran de la misma empresa. Tenían un seguro con Mutual, pero la compañía se negaba a pagar, porque las cosas no estaban muy claras. Media hora después, ya más calmada, llamó a su secretaria y le pidió:

— Mary, si ves a Mike, discúlpame con él por haberle gritado, y si no es mucha molestia, ¿podrías traerme un café?

Sabía que su reacción al ver el artículo había sido exagerada. Si pensaba seguir viendo a Edward, tendría que acostumbrarse a esa clase de reportajes de la prensa, pero de cualquier forma le parecía de mal gusto. Tal vez, el sábado, la elección del restaurante no había sido afortunada. Era famoso por ser uno de los favoritos de los miembros de la realeza, y sin duda, algún periodista, aburrido después de una infructuosa espera delante del restaurante, sacó la fotografía de Edward y ella, pensando que eso era mejor que nada.

Bella alzó la vista cuando se abrió la puerta de su despacho y entró Mary, con el café, mirándola con expresión sonriente.

— Vamos, cuéntamelo todo. ¿Cullen es como dicen?

— Tú no, Mary, por favor —Bella bebió un sorbo de café y miró a su secretaria—. De acuerdo. Para evitar los rumores y las exageraciones en la oficina, sí, conozco a Edward Cullen desde que yo era adolescente, y sólo somos buenos amigos. ¿Me has entendido?

— ¡Sí, lo que tú digas! —la miró maliciosamente y añadió— A propósito, Alice llamó y preguntó si podrías llamarla después de la una.

Bella siguió trabajando, comió sólo dos sandwiches en el comedor de los empleados y cuando terminó llamó a Alice. Sin duda, su amiga había visto el mismo periódico y quería saberlo todo. Pero no era así.

— ¡Hola! Escucha, Bella, no puedo hablar ahora, porque tengo prisa, pero el miércoles voy a Londres.

¿Podríamos vernos para comer juntas?

Bella aceptó. Convinieron en el lugar y la hora y luego dedicó el resto de la tarde a estudiar el caso. A las cuatro, un sorprendente suceso la obligó a cambiar sus planes para la semana. La llamaron de Manchester, de la oficina matriz de las clínicas, para informarle de que el sábado por la noche se había incendiado una planta embotelladora de su propiedad.

Bella decidió que se requería una acción drástica, y después de consultar con el señor Brown, su superior inmediato, quedó convenido que la chica viajara al noroeste tan pronto como pudiera. Cuando salió de su despacho esa noche, las palabras del señor Brown resonaban en su mente: «No regreses hasta que hayas resuelto el caso, Bella».

Sonrió apesadumbrada. Después de consultar su agenda, vio que lo más pronto que podría salir era el jueves. ¿Y qué sucedería con su relación con Edward? Tal vez para entonces él hubiera regresado a Londres y ella estaría en Manchester.

Para las once de la noche, el cauteloso optimismo de Bella de que quizá esta vez podría llevar una relación adulta con Edward se había desvanecido por completo. Esperó a un lado del teléfono, y cuando dieron las doce se fue a la cama y se dijo que era una tonta. Se había expuesto a la prensa sensacionalista, había arriesgado su reputación en los negocios y había estado a punto de permitir que Edward le hiciera el amor de nuevo. Y todo para nada. Era evidente que no significaba nada para él, y su promesa de llamarla había sido una mentira.

Se cubrió con el edredón y apretó los ojos para contener las lágrimas. Diez años antes se había prometido que no volvería a llorar por Edward y hasta ahora había cumplido su juramento. No iba a llorar ahora, se dijo, pero sintió una lágrima entre las pestañas. La enjugó con brusquedad y se dijo que era una estúpida. De pronto, sonó el teléfono, y en su prisa por contestar, tiró al suelo el despertador.

— Bella, soy Edward —su voz sonó tan clara como si estuviera a su lado, y ella sintió los desacompasados latidos de su corazón.

— ¿Sabes qué hora es? —le preguntó, cuando al fin logró hablar—. Es casi la una de la mañana y hoy he aparecido en los periódicos… igual que tú —dijo a toda prisa, sin poder detenerse—. Yo no…

— Bella, tranquilízate y olvídate de los periódicos, eso no tiene importancia —la interrumpió, y luego se disculpó en un tono más suave— Lo siento, olvidé la diferencia de horarios. En California hace una tarde soleada y agradable.

— Pues aquí hace una noche húmeda y desagradable y yo estoy en la cama.

— Espero que estés sola y que me eches de menos —murmuró Edward.

— Por supuesto que estoy sola, y en cuanto a echarte de menos —estuvo a punto de decirle que sí, pero se corrigió—… tal vez.

— Supongo que debo contentarme por saber que estás sola y con ese «tal vez» —respondió él en tono satisfecho—. Pero me está matando la frustración al recordar lo que estuvo a punto de suceder anoche. Unos minutos más y habrías sido mía de nuevo. ¡Oh, Dios! Quisiera estar ahora a tu lado.

— Estaríamos muy apretados —se burló, y pensó: «debes mantener un tono ligero»—. Mi cama es individual.

— Oh, estoy seguro de que si te colocara debajo de mí estaríamos muy bien —murmuró él en tono sensual.

Bella experimentó en el estómago una punzada de deseo tan intensa que dejó escapar un gemido y Edward reconoció el sonido.

— No hagas eso, Bella, no cuando estoy a un mundo de distancia y no puedo cubrir tu boca con la mía para acallar esos sonidos tan eróticos que me excitan.

— Edward, por favor...

— Oh, te prometo que te complaceré —le prometió con voz ronca, y luego le explicó con todo lujo de detalles exactamente de qué forma lo haría...

Bella sintió que los senos se le endurecían a causa de la excitación. De pronto, el caluroso edredón fue demasiado para su sensible piel y lo apartó.

— No creo que sea adecuado que me digas todas esas cosas por teléfono —fue todo lo que logró decir.

— ¿Vas a representar el papel de señorita recatada, Bella? Sin embargo, tengo un vivido recuerdo de ti, recostada desnuda en una cama, con el pelo castaño cubriendo tus soberbios senos.

— Edward, ya basta —gimió, porque sus palabras la excitaban a pesar de que él se encontraba a miles de kilómetros de distancia.

Una triunfante risa masculina fue la respuesta a su petición.

— Tal vez tengas razón. Te estoy hablando desde un teléfono público en un restaurante. Si sigo así, me resultará muy difícil salir de aquí durante la próxima media hora.

— Te lo mereces por hablar así —se burló.

— Hablar es lo único que podremos hacer durante los próximos días, ¿no pensarás privar a un hombre de un placer indirecto, verdad? —le preguntó, irónico.

Un impulso malicioso la hizo responder con voz ronca:

— No me gustaría verte privado de nada —pronunció lentamente la última palabra.

— Bella, ¿qué tratas de hacerme? Hablemos en serio un momento; de lo contrario, tendré que pasar aquí el resto del día.

Bella se echó a reír y se recostó mientras escuchaba la descripción que le hacía Edward de los acontecimientos.

Por lo visto, el barco no había sufrido daños muy serios y se dirigía al puerto más cercano, en una pequeña isla en el Pacífico. Edward aún debía resolver algunos asuntos pendientes, pero esperaba regresar el viernes.

— Pero debo ir a Manchester el jueves y no sé cuánto tiempo me quedaré allí —le informó Bella apesadumbrada, y le habló brevemente del caso en el que trabajaba.

— No te preocupes, ya pensaremos algo, te llamaré el miércoles por la noche —le prometió.

Cuando cortaron la comunicación, Bella se sentía flotar sobre una nube, pero media hora después, aún despierta, se reprendió por ser una tonta. Edward quería llevarla a la cama, nada más… y sería mejor que ella lo recordara si no quería resultar herida.

Bella aún trataba de decirse que debía mantener los pies sobre la tierra y que sólo era una aventura entre adultos, cuando entró en el restaurante de Harrods, el miércoles, para reunirse con Alice.

— ¿Debo hacerte una reverencia… puesto que te has convertido en una celebridad? —sonriente, Alice se puso de pie cuando Bella se acercó.

— No seas tonta —respondió Bella, y se sentó.

— Mientras tú no lo seas —respondió Alice, y la miró con fijeza—. Sé que te dije que deberías encontrar un hombre, ¡pero Edward Cullen! Jasper me enseñó el periódico con tu fotografía en la columna de chismes. Yo no esperaba que te lanzaras a fondo… ¿estás segura de que podrás controlar la situación, Bella? Sé que ya lo conocías y es obvio que esa relación no dio resultado, de manera que…

Bella no respondió de inmediato y llamó con un gesto a la camarera.

— ¿Tú ya has pedido, Alice?

— No, pediré lo mismo que tú… y no cambies de tema.

— De acuerdo —Bella se resignó a revelarle a su amiga por lo menos parte de la verdad—. Conocí a Edward en Corfú hace diez años. Tuvimos un romance de vacaciones, nada más. Yo regresé a casa, entré en la universidad y jamás volví a verlo hasta el día de tu fiesta. Desde entonces, he salido con él varias veces, eso es todo.

— Ya veo —respondió Alice—. Eso explica muchas cosas. ¿Así que sigues viéndolo? Después de todo, hace dos semanas que volvisteis a veros… un récord para ti, Bella —sonrió.

— Él ha tenido que ir a California… por un asunto urgente… pero sí, estamos en contacto —Bella hizo una mueca y no resistió la tentación de burlarse de su amiga—, así que el buda es mío, Alice —no lo aceptaría aunque ganara, pero haría sufrir un poco a su amiga—. En cuanto a Edward, me llamó el lunes y volverá a hacerlo esta noche. Y sí, regresará pronto. ¿Satisfecha? ¡Ahora, ya podemos comer!

— Eres muy afortunada —fue el único comentario de Alice, y durante el resto de la comida charlaron de cosas triviales.

Cuando salían del restaurante, Alice le mencionó a Bella que no olvidara las carreras en Cheltenham la semana siguiente.

— ¿Quieres convertirme en una jugadora empedernida? Primero esa apuesta por el buda y ahora un día en las carreras —durante la comida, Alice le había comentado que el banco en donde trabajaba Jasper había reservado un palco para la Copa de Oro de Cheltenham y la había persuadido de que asistiera, ya que en el grupo faltaban mujeres.

— Tómate un día libre, eso te hará bien, y si sigues viendo a Edward dos semanas más, el premio será tuyo.

— Oh, no sé si podré soportarlo tanto tiempo —respondió, echándose a reír, y aún sonreía cuando regresó a la oficina.

Pero su buen humor la abandonó cuando Edward la llamó esa noche.

— Lo siento, Bella, pero no podré regresar antes de una semana, por lo menos.

— ¿No dijiste que el barco atracaría mañana? Después de eso, ya no tendrás por qué preocuparte —lo admiraba por hacerse cargo de una pequeña parte de su imperio de negocios, pero ansiaba su regreso.

— Sí, lo sé, pero no sabía que una prima de mi madre viaja en el barco… es una anciana que no goza de buena salud, y le prometí a mi padre que volaría a la isla para llevarla de regreso a Grecia.

— Debes de tener una familia numerosa —musitó Bella—, a juzgar por esa fiesta en el Ritz.

— Sí —la voz profunda se hizo más ronca—… y durante las dos últimas semanas he experimentado un extraño deseo de aumentarla.

Bella se quedó sin aliento. ¿Habría oído bien? No se atrevía a creerlo, pero tampoco podía acallar la esperanza que florecía en su corazón. No podía responder y apretó con fuerza el auricular. ¿Estaría sugiriendo él un compromiso? Pero Edward interrumpió sus divagaciones al añadir:

— Sin embargo, estoy luchando contra eso; recuerdo a los gemelos de Jasper, bebo algo fuerte y la idea desaparece. Pero ya basta de estar hablando de mí. ¿Cuándo puedo volver a llamarte?

Ella le dio el nombre del hotel en donde se alojaría en Manchester, y mucho después de colgar el auricular aún seguía pensando en el sorprendente comentario de Edward y en su rápida retractación. Sería una tonta si le concediera importancia. Ni siquiera sentía afecto por ella, se recordó. Sólo era sexo, una atracción física, nada más; y mientras ella aceptara su relación con los ojos muy abiertos, Edward no podría herirla.

Los ocho días siguientes le parecieron a Bella los más largos de su vida. Su viaje a Manchester fue un éxito. Después de pasar cuatro días estudiando los informes y las entrevistas, ya tenía al culpable, el descubrimiento le hizo reír mucho… Cuando Edward la llamó el jueves, el caso estaba cerrado y le habló de ello.

— Por lo visto, te sientes muy feliz sin mí —observó Edward, cortante—. Espero que te estés portando bien.

— Así es —no pudo contener una risita—. ¿Recuerdas el caso en el que estuve trabajando, el de la cadena de clínicas de cuidado del cabello y luego la planta embotelladora? Pues bien, jamás adivinarías quién incendió todos los locales.

— No dudo de que, con el talento que heredaste de tu padre para desenterrar la basura, tú me lo dirás. ¿Pero no es lo más común que el propietario sea el culpable?

— No en este caso. Fue un atractivo joven que, por desgracia, padecía calvicie prematura. Durante tres años fue cliente de una de las clínicas. Resultó que estaba tan furioso porque ninguno de los tratamientos le dio resultado, que decidió destruir sistemáticamente toda la compañía, incendiando las clínicas.

— Oh, Bella, me haces tanto bien —rió—. Siempre puedo contar contigo para que me levantes el ánimo. Cuídate. Te veré el sábado a las siete, si no es antes.

Por desgracia, ella no podía contar con Edward para que le levantara el ánimo, pensó entristecida cuando colgó el auricular. Su comentario desdeñoso acerca de su talento para «desenterrar la basura», no le había dejado la menor duda. Edward podía desear temporalmente su cuerpo, pero la opinión que tenía de ella como persona era detestable. Era un amante experto y elegante y ella lo deseaba. Esa noche, acostada en su cama, no podía dormir por el dolor físico de la frustración. Pero en el fondo de su corazón, sabía que una relación tan física como la que Edward tenía en mente no sería buena para ella.

— Vamos, Fredsaid, date prisa... —gritó Bella. El caballo zaino, con el jockey que lucía los colores azul y blanco de un jeque árabe, cruzó la meta con medio cuerpo de ventaja sobre su rival más cercano—. ¡He ganado, he ganado! —exclamó Bella entusiasmada, se abrió paso entre la multitud hasta donde estaba Alice y le preguntó— ¿Quieres que te diga algo?

— Has vuelto a ganar —gimió Alice con fingido horror.

— Según mis cálculos, unas cincuenta libras.

— Tendrás que decirme tu secreto, Bella. Es la cuarta vez que ganas en el día de hoy y yo no he ganado nada.

— Es cuestión de suerte —se echó a reír al ver la expresión desolada de su amiga y luego se apartó el pelo de la cara.

— Ya sabes lo que dicen: afortunada en el juego, desafortunada en el amor —comentó burlona una voz profunda a su espalda, y Bella sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco. Alice se alejó discretamente, y cuando Bella se volvió, vio la distinguida figura de Edward muy cerca de ella. Estaba magnífico con un traje gris claro y una inmaculada camisa blanca. La miró de la cabeza a los pies y luego añadió— Pero si juegas bien tus cartas, podrías obtener las dos cosas.

— ¿Qué dices…? ¿Cómo…? —la sorpresa de ver a Edward hizo que su inteligencia la abandonara. Sintió sus manos cálidas en los brazos, acercándola a él. Lo miró en silencio y vio algo en sus ojos: iba a besarla. Estaban rodeados por una multitud—. Aquí no —le advirtió.

— Te sentirías insultada si no lo hiciera —se burló Edward, e inclinando la cabeza, la besó en los labios.

Bella sintió el apresurado latido de su corazón. La lengua de él invadió su boca y ya no pudo pensar…

Edward fue el primero en recobrar la compostura, y con una sonrisa de satisfacción, la miró a los ojos y comentó con suavidad:

— Aún me deseas, Bella, pero ten paciencia. Tengo que ver la última carrera y después te llevaré a casa.

Ella habría negado esa arrogante suposición de que sería suya cuando él quisiera, pero su cuerpo ya la había traicionado. Trató de recuperar el control y retrocedió.

— Aún no me has dicho por qué estás aquí —indagó.

— Jasper me invito, pero no esperaba regresar a tiempo. Sin embargo, llegué hace un par de horas, y puesto que uno de mis caballos corre en la última carrera, pensé que sería mejor venir a recibir personalmente el trofeo —le explicó Edward con arrogancia y cogió una copa de champán que le ofrecía un camarero.

Edward no había venido por ella. Bella se alegró de que él no viera el destello de decepción en su rostro cuando se volvió hacia ella y bebió un sorbo de champán.

— No sabía que tenías caballos de carreras —comentó con frialdad—. ¿Y no te anticipas un poco? — alzó una ceja, burlona—. Hay otros siete caballos en la carrera, Edward —se sintió orgullosa de su respuesta, aunque en su interior ardía de excitación.

— Por supuesto que no, Bella. ¿Aún no lo sabes? Yo siempre gano —la miró a los ojos y ella tuvo la extraña impresión de que en ese comentario había una advertencia, pero cuando él siguió hablando, apartó de su mente ese pensamiento perturbador, seducida por el tono de su voz—. Hice que enviaran a Leyenda Griega de mis cuadras en Francia específicamente para esta carrera. Es uno de mis mejores caballos, de manera que sigue mi consejo y apuesta a que será el ganador.

Bella miró la tarjeta de las apuestas que tenía en la mano y vio el número tres, Leyenda Griega, con el nombre del propietario, Cullen, a un lado. Pero un perverso instinto de independencia la hizo decir:

— No lo sé, Edward. Creo que me inclino más por Royal Speedmaster.

— Debes de estar bromeando, ¿por qué lo prefieres? Sólo ha ganado una vez en dos años.

— Bueno, la reina madre patrocina esta carrera.

— ¿Y por esa razón lo has elegido? —se echó a reír—. Bella, creo que nunca serás una buena jugadora. Pero puedes ganar si haces lo que te digo.

— Para tu información —rió—, ya he ganado una considerable suma de dinero en el día de hoy.

Edward dejó su copa sobre la mesa y la cogió de la mano.

— Bien, como quieras; no pienso interponerme entre una mujer y su intuición —declaró con cinismo, y contempló su rostro sonriente—. Pero te lo advierto — la acercó a él y la estrechó contra su pecho—… No vas a ganar.

Bella dejó de sonreír, lo miró a los ojos y un inexplicable estremecimiento de temor le recorrió la espalda.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? —le preguntó, y vio en sus ojos un destello sombrío y peligroso.

— Porque yo siempre gano, Bella…

**Hola buenas noches, ya ando por ****acá****para dejarles la ****actualización****de esta historia, a que si es un pelin insistente Edward no lo creen?**

**Mil gracias por todos sus rr, alertas y favoritos no saben como me hacen el ****día****:D**

**Ahora a contestar rr:**

***Tata xoxo: yo se que si le amamos es algo que no se puede evitar jajajaja. Ya ves que es un hombre de palabra y le hablo, ****aquí****la pregunta es: ¿Se ****saldrá****con la suya?**

***Yoliki: me supongo que el aplica la frase que dice mas o menos ****así****: el león cree que todos son de su ****condición****.**

***Lucyarg: yo se que siempre se quedan en lo mejor, pero bueno ****así logro tener su atención jajaja.**

***Janneth: no es mi ****intensión****dejarte frustrada, pero que bueno que te gusta.**

***Jene Bells: claro que es un engreido, pero no podemos hacer nada para remediarlo, si que se paso al romperle asi el corazon, pero digamos que el solo volvio a protegerse, hay una frase que dice: la mula no era arisca los palos la hicieron y lo mismo aplica para el.**

**Mil gracias y nos leemos la siguiente semana.**

**Besos Ana Lau**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S. Meyer y la historia es de Jacqueline Baird yo solo me adjudico la adaptación para su disfrute.**

**Capítulo 7**

Cautivada, por el deseo que reconocía en los ojos de Edward, Bella sintió que el estremecimiento se convertía en un hormigueo. Era un hombre duro como el acero, el más rudo que conocía, pero un profundo instinto femenino le decía que Edward sentía lo mismo que ella. Las palabras que había pronunciado tal vez fueran ciertas, pero eran algo secundario comparado con la tensión que los rodeaba.

— Y también porque soy un genio —añadió él en tono más áspero, y como si le afectara la tensión entre ellos, la soltó.

— Y además, modesto —murmuró, sarcástica.

— Por supuesto —sonrió, burlón, y después de estudiar con una mirada lasciva las curvas femeninas, realzadas por la camisa de cuello alto y la falda ceñida, añadió— Y tú estás lo bastante poco modesta por los dos con esa ropa —deslizó un brazo alrededor de su cintura—. El lazo del cuello se te ha aflojado. No sé cómo un conjunto de un diseño tan masculino puede parecer tan femenino, para mí es uno de los misterios de la vida.

— Bueno, las mujeres necesitamos algunos secretos —respondió ella.

— Y creo que tú tienes más que la mayoría. Por lo visto, el juego es otro de tus vicios —manifestó en tono áspero.

— ¿Otro? No sabía que tuviera vicios —«hasta que te conocí», iba a añadir. Su lujuria con Edward era su único punto débil, e íntimamente se sintió morir un poco. Él la deseaba, pero cada vez era más evidente que su opinión acerca de ella como persona no había cambiado.

— Si tú lo dices, Bella… no voy a discutir; no me importa tu carácter o tú falta de él —inclinó la cabeza y la besó en los labios.

Antes de que ella pudiera responder, anunciaron la última carrera.

De pronto, los rodeó el resto del grupo, hombres de negocios que querían saber si el caballo de Edward podría ganar. Todos se apresuraron a hacer sus apuestas; algunos trataban de tener la mejor vista de la pista y otros se contentaron con ver la carrera en la pantalla de televisión instalada en el palco. Edward se quedó todo el tiempo al lado de Bella, dando a entender que era su mujer.

Durante la siguiente media hora, Bella vivió en un torbellino de excitación. Decidida, ignoró sus dudas acerca de si sería prudente reanudar la relación con Edward. Sólo tenía que mirarlo para recordar el poder de ese soberbio cuerpo masculino.

Al fin, comenzó la carrera, y ella observó con los demás a los caballos que corrían por la pista. No pudo reprimir un gemido cuando el suyo cayó en el cuarto salto, pero para la recta final vitoreaba a Leyenda Griega, igual que los demás. Su obstinado orgullo la había hecho insistir en su elección, pero cuando el caballo de Edward fue el primero en cruzar la meta, sintió que él la alzaba en brazos para hacerla girar, sonriendo como un estudiante en su primera cita. Cuando al fin la dejó en el suelo y Bella recobró el aliento, logró decir:

— Te felicito. Pero no me digas...

— ¿Te lo dije...? No podría ser tan cruel —rió, e insistió en que ella lo acompañara a recibir el trofeo. Después, cuando brindaron en el palco para celebrar la victoria, Bella llegó a creer que Edward realmente se interesaba por ella. Alice la cogió del brazo mientras Edward recibía las felicitaciones de Jasper y de su jefe.

— ¿Edward te llevará de regreso a Londres? —le preguntó Alice.

— Yo…

— Por supuesto, Alice —la interrumpió Edward, y se volvió hacia Jasper—. Gracias, Jasper. Me pondré en contacto contigo.

— Debiste preguntarme antes —protestó Bella, sin darse cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta.

— Oh, presiento una pelea —bromeó Alice—. Buena suerte, Edward.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Vas a negarte? —preguntó Edward—. Tenía la impresión de que me habías echado de menos las dos últimas semanas, pero tal vez me equivoqué —la sujetó con más fuerza por la cintura.

— No —reconoció ella, y lo miró con impotencia. ¿Qué sentido tenía negarlo?—. Sí te eché de menos.

— Me resulta difícil creerlo. Eres una mujer muy bella y sensual. ¿No te sentiste privada de algo mientras me esperabas? —indagó con una sonrisa cínica que no llegó a sus ojos.

Pero Bella no se dio cuenta de su cinismo ni de la sonrisa carente de humor. Estaba hipnotizada por la abrumadora aura masculina de Edward, y con una inconsciente gracia felina, arqueó el cuerpo hacia él.

— ¿Y bien, Bella? ¿No respondes?

— Me sentí privada de ti —murmuró, lánguida—. Pero la espera mereció la pena —añadió, y sintió la creciente excitación masculina cuando él deslizó las manos hacia su trasero y la estrechó con fuerza contra su cuerpo. Bella contuvo el aliento al sentir el fuego que fluía por sus venas. Era como si todo lo demás hubiera desaparecido y sólo existiera Edward. Él llenaba su mente y sus sentidos, haciéndola olvidarse de todo.

— Salgamos de aquí, ya no puedo esperar más —pidió Edward con impaciencia y la retuvo así un momento, mientras la tensión sexual los envolvía.

Bella no se dio cuenta de las miradas sorprendidas cuando, unos minutos después, Edward, con un control admirable, se despidió cortésmente y la guió hacia la escalera. Obediente, ella lo siguió hasta que llegaron al aparcamiento.

— Sube al coche —le indicó él con brusquedad. Abrió la puerta de un Jaguar negro y luego se sentó al volante.

El aire fresco disipó la niebla sensual en la que había vivido Bella los últimos minutos, y, nerviosa, tiró de su falda hasta las rodillas cuando se instaló en el asiento. ¿Estaba preparada para eso?, se preguntó mientras Edward conducía el coche hacia la salida y luego por la carretera a Londres.

— Son alrededor de dos horas de viaje hasta la ciudad; ¿quieres que nos detengamos a cenar algo en el camino?

— Realmente no; toda la tarde he estado picando. El banco de Jasper sabe atender muy bien a sus invitados — comentó, con la esperanza de disipar la tensión.

— Entonces iremos a tu casa; está un poco más cerca —declaró Edward, y la miró de soslayo. Como si percibiera que estaba molesta por su brusca salida, apartó una mano del volante y le acarició el muslo a través de la suave lana de la falda—. Tu problema es que piensas demasiado, Bella. Relájate y disfruta; hemos esperado demasiado tiempo para estar juntos y a solas —su voz se volvió más ronca.

Ella miró su perfil severo. No podía ver la expresión en sus ojos, pero cuando Edward deslizó los dedos hacia la parte interna del muslo, tragó saliva al sentir de nuevo la tensión sexual y le cubrió la mano con la suya.

— Está bien —logró decir—. Pero me gustaría llegar entera a casa, así que sujeta el volante con las dos manos —trató de aligerar el ambiente, pero en el reducido espacio, la cercanía de Edward empezaba a afectar a su respiración.

— Como digas, Bella —murmuró él, y le oprimió la mano antes de apartar la suya para sujetar el volante.

Bella sintió que temblaba. ¿De qué tenía miedo? ¿No había decidido que ya era hora de que madurara?

Edward la deseaba y, desde luego, ella también lo deseaba. Ahora eran amigos. Y pronto serían amantes… se irguió y con un esfuerzo logró preguntarle con voz calmada:

— ¿Tu tía llegó bien a casa?

— Sí.

— ¿Fue un buen viaje? —prosiguió, y trató de ignorar el movimiento de sus muslos al oprimir los pedales.

— Sí —volvió a responder él, cortante.

— Veo que no estás de humor para hablar —comentó Bella.

— Ya hablamos lo suficiente durante los últimos días. Lo que ahora tengo en mente es algo diferente — declaró él—. Por el momento, mi prioridad es llegar a tu maldita casa —le dirigió una mirada rápida y volvió a concentrar su atención en la carretera.

Edward sufría la misma frustración que ella, y ese descubrimiento le agradó. Recostó la cabeza en el respaldo y unos minutos después se quedó dormida.

— Ya hemos llegado, dormilona —Bella abrió los ojos y por un momento no supo dónde estaba. Edward estaba inclinado hacia ella, con la cara muy cerca de la suya, y con una sonrisa, Bella alzó una mano y le acarició la mejilla.

— Edward —murmuró, y él la besó en los labios.

Unos minutos después, estaba frente a la puerta de su casa y con dedos temblorosos buscó la llave en su bolso. Edward no la ayudaba, porque la tenía abrazada por la cintura y la estaba besando en el cuello. Al fin encontró la llave, pero no podía introducirla en la cerradura.

— Por todos los cielos, Bella, dámela —le quitó la llave, abrió la puerta y la guió hacia el interior.

Ella encendió la luz del vestíbulo y se volvió a mirar a Edward. De pronto, nerviosa, estuvo a punto de preguntarle si quería un café. Pero cuando lo miró a los ojos, se quedó aturdida por el destello de violencia apenas reprimida en las profundidades de los ojos oscuros.

— Edward... —murmuró, retrocediendo.

— No, Bella —declaró él—. Esta vez no.

Bella trató de detenerlo cuando Edward la acercó a él, pero los dos sabían que era un gesto simbólico. La besó en la boca, y un momento después, Bella sintió que todas sus dudas se desvanecían. El beso salvaje debería haberla atemorizado, pero en vez de ello entreabrió los labios y sintió la intensa exigencia sexual en la fuerza dura de la boca y la lengua de Edward, y sus respiraciones se mezclaron. Él deslizó las manos a lo largo de su espalda y la acercó al calor masculino de sus tensos muslos. Luego la cogió en brazos y subió con ella por la escalera mientras la besaba en las mejillas y el cuello.

Bella rodeó con sus brazos los anchos hombros, gozando de su pasión y correspondiendo a ella. A eso los habían llevado las últimas semanas; era lo que ansiaba hacía horas, e incluso si hubiera querido, no habría podido detener a Edward. Dudaba de la prudencia de su respuesta, pero su ser físico era incapaz de negarle nada a Edward.

No supo cómo llegaron a su dormitorio. Él la bajó despacio. Con la tenue luz que se filtraba desde el pasillo, Bella reconoció su habitación y la estrecha cama. Su mirada buscó la de él en la penumbra, y se quedó cautivada por la intensidad de los ojos oscuros. Bajó la vista cuando lo vio quitarse la chaqueta y la corbata y arrojarlas al suelo; luego se desabrochó la camisa, que fue a reunirse con el resto.

— ¿A qué esperas, Bella? —le preguntó ásperamente, pero en su tono había un matiz de emoción—. ¿O quieres que yo haga los honores?

El corazón de Bella latía apresuradamente y no podía apartar los ojos del vello que cubría el pecho de Edward. Su presencia ahora sobrepasaba cualquier recuerdo que tenía de él. Se quitó la chaqueta y la falda y se detuvo, cohibida. Nada de lo que había sucedido antes se podía comparar con la intensidad de su deseo. Tragó saliva, con la mirada fija en la cincelada boca masculina, y se echó en sus brazos.

Entreabrió los labios bajo la íntima insistencia de la lengua de él, y se entregó a la increíble sensación provocada por ese beso. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando él le quitó la camisa y la dejó caer al suelo, porque estaba acariciando con deleite el ancho torso de Edward. Luego él inclinó la cabeza y deslizó la boca a lo largo de su cuello hasta que al fin sus labios cubrieron un dolorido pezón a través de la suave tela del sujetador. Bella gimió y arqueó el cuerpo voluptuosamente para ofrecerle los senos. El sujetador cayó al suelo y la chica quedó desnuda, pero no sentía vergüenza; deslizó las manos de los hombros de él hasta la pretina del pantalón.

Edward gimió cuando, sin querer, Bella le rozó con los dedos el vientre. Unos segundos después estaba desnudo y sujetó a su compañera de los brazos para apartarla.

— Antes quiero verte —murmuró con voz ronca, y la observó con los párpados entornados: los senos firmes, los rosados pezones, la estrecha cintura y la suave curva femenina de las caderas. Su mirada se detuvo en la corona de rizos castaños en el vértice de los muslos—. Oh, Dios, eres aún más exquisita de lo que recordaba. ¿Cómo lo haces? Tan inocente en el exterior y tan… —se detuvo jadeante y Bella, que ya no podía controlar su propio deseo, enredó el vello de su pecho con el dedo índice.

De pronto, Bella se encontró en la cama, con el cuerpo duro de Edward oprimiéndola sobre el colchón. Estaban desnudos, carne contra carne, y dejó escapar leves gemidos de deseo y casi de dolor cuando Edward la besó en los labios, el cuello y la curva de los senos. Edward besó febrilmente un pezón y luego el otro, sin dejar de acariciarle todo el cuerpo, buscando cada punto de placer. Al fin le separó los muslos, y con las manos bajo su trasero, le alzó hacia sí y unió su cuerpo al de ella con un frenético impulso.

Bella jadeó al sentir la urgencia de esa unión, y sintió un leve dolor que la hizo gritar. Edward se detuvo para dejar que el cuerpo de la chica se ajustara a la vital posesión masculina. Bella deslizó las manos a lo largo de su espalda mientras la boca de él cubría la suya y el fuego de la pasión la hacía arder. Lo rodeó con las piernas por la cintura, y fue esa acción la que acabó con el control de Edward, que con un grito atormentado apartó la boca de la de ella, y, con la cabeza hundida contra su cuello, empezó a moverse hasta llegar a un punto que no podía controlar.

Bella sentía que el mundo desaparecía y que su cuerpo era una masa pulsante de indescriptible éxtasis. Oyó el grito ronco y triunfante de Edward cuando su fuerza vital explotó dentro de ella en una estremecida convulsión que se prolongó en oleadas de placer. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo habían permanecido unidos, porque la secuela de su tempestuosa unión aún estremecía sus sudorosos cuerpos. Poco a poco, el mundo real volvió a invadir su conciencia, y supo que ya no podía retroceder. De nuevo estaba en brazos de Edward, su amante…

Esta vez todo sería diferente, se dijo con un suspiro satisfecho y gozando del peso de él sobre su cuerpo; deslizó las manos sobre el pecho en un gesto de ternura, y se emocionó al sentir los caóticos latidos de su corazón.

Si necesitaba una prueba, ya la tenía, porque él estaba tan estremecido como ella por el intenso calor de su pasión. Edward se irguió y contempló su rostro sonrojado.

— Lo siento si te he hecho daño, pero ha pasado mucho tiempo.

— También para mí —confesó Bella, y reconoció apesadumbrada que tal vez había pasado más tiempo para ella que para Edward, pero no se lo diría, porque no quería arruinar su nueva relación—. Además, no me has hecho daño —añadió sin aliento—, aunque creo que sí te has dejado llevar un poco —hizo una mueca—. Me parece recordar ahora que antes eras un amante muy tierno.

— ¿Tierno? Perdí eso hace mucho tiempo —declaró cínicamente, pero con un gesto extrañamente posesivo le extendió el pelo sobre la almohada—. Antes soñaba con ese pelo tan café como el chocolate extendido sobre mi almohada —musitó, casi como si hablara consigo mismo—. ¿Cuántas castañas y cuántas noches? El rostro se convirtió… —se detuvo bruscamente, dijo algo en griego y se levantó de la cama.

Bella se estiró lánguidamente y se apoyó sobre un costado. Supuso que Edward se dirigía al baño, pero estaba equivocada.

— ¿Qué haces? —le preguntó y se sentó, cubriéndose los senos con las mantas. Sabía que era una pregunta tonta, porque Edward había recogido su ropa y se vestía a toda prisa—. Edward —murmuró, y cuando él se volvió a mirarla, Bella sintió un estremecimiento de temor.

Vestido sólo con el pantalón y de pie en medio de la habitación, tenía un aspecto poderoso, sin el menor rastro de su anterior pérdida de control ni el menor vestigio de emoción en su mirada dura. Un destello sardónico iluminó sus ojos cuando respondió:

— Me estoy vistiendo, mi querida Bella. Estoy seguro de que antes has visto a un hombre cuando se viste.

— Sí… no… —tartamudeó ella, porque la palabra de cariño la había conmovido. De pronto, comprendió que no sabía cómo debía actuar después de hacer el amor. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué él la estrechara en sus brazos y le declarara amor eterno? Bien, tal vez no eso, pero por lo menos pensó que él le demostraría cierto interés.

Pero ese hombre de rostro de piedra no se parecía al hombre con quien unos momentos antes había compartido su cama y su cuerpo.

— ¿Sucede algo malo, Edward? —preguntó, insegura.

— Nada, Bella; si acaso, eres mejor de lo que yo recordaba —declaró.

Sus palabras debieron tranquilizarla, pero le sonaron a insulto. Lo miró, desconfiada y un tanto temerosa.

— Gracias —murmuró.

— El placer ha sido mío, Bella. Pero tenías razón acerca de la cama, es demasiado pequeña. Antes de traer aquí a otro hombre, te sugiero que inviertas en una más grande —comentó, burlón, y se puso la chaqueta.

«Antes de que…». No podía creer lo que oía, y, consternada, observó su rostro.

— Jamás he traído a ningún hombre a mi casa.

— En ese caso, te estoy muy agradecido.

— ¿Agradecido? —repitió ella al advertir el sarcasmo, pero no podía encontrar el motivo.

— Sí —introdujo una mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó un estuche—. Quería dártelo antes, pero me olvidé bajo la pasión del momento —se acercó a ella y dejó caer el estuche sobre la cama.

Bella cogió el estuche y miró interrogante a Edward, inconsciente de su expresión suplicante.

— Permíteme —Edward se sentó, cogió el estuche y lo abrió, y la chica vio, sorprendida, un exquisito collar de perlas y brillantes en forma de corazón, con una pesada cadena de oro. Edward le apartó el pelo de los hombros, se lo puso alrededor del cuello y la joya quedó entre la suave curva de sus senos.

Al sentir el roce de sus dedos sobre la piel y su respiración cálida en la mejilla, Bella se sintió excitada de nuevo.

— Es precioso, Edward, pero no debiste comprarme nada —tal vez la frialdad de Edward fuera una imaginación suya y todo fuera bien, se dijo, y le tendió los brazos, pero él la apartó bruscamente y se puso de pie.

— No seas tonta, te lo mereces, y me disculpo por no haber podido encontrar un buda antiguo; sé que es lo que prefieres —cruzó la habitación y se detuvo al llegar a la puerta—. Pero ya sabes cómo son los negocios; no tuve tiempo de buscar nada en las tiendas de antigüedades. Sólo disponía de un mes en Londres y además surgió ese viaje imprevisto.

— ¿Cómo sabes que colecciono budas? —preguntó, pero temía que ya sabía la respuesta. Se envolvió en la manta, se levantó de la cama y se acercó a él, estudiando su rostro duro y atractivo—. No recuerdo habértelo dicho.

— No lo hiciste, te oí en la fiesta de Alice. La imagen que describiste fue muy erótica. ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? «El señor Cullen no me invitará a salir, ni aunque me desnude delante de él». Te equivocaste, Bella —movió la cabeza y sonrió sensual—. No te subestimes. Decidí poseerte desde el momento en que volví a verte. En cuanto a tu apuesta con Alice, me temo que te llevarás una decepción. Mañana me iré de Londres y no sé cuándo regresaré.

Aprensiva y temerosa, Bella comprendió que Edward estaba enterado de la apuesta. ¿Acaso creía que por eso había aceptado salir con él? Alzó una mano y la apoyó contra el pecho de Edward.

— Tienes una impresión errónea, Edward —trató de explicarle.

— No, desde la primera vez tuve razón acerca de ti—le apartó la mano y la miró, desdeñoso—. Aquella vez fue para progresar en tu carrera y ahora por un adorno.

Bella no podía hablar. Tenía la boca reseca y lo miró, horrorizada. Por lo visto, Edward tenía un pésimo concepto de ella.

— Un consejo, Bella… —le quitó la manta _y _la dejó desnuda delante de él, que la recorrió con una mirada cínica—. Eres una mujer muy bella, pero no eres una buena vendedora. Te vendes a un precio muy bajo, y en cuanto a las apuestas, que esto te sirva de lección… olvídalas. Tu rostro es demasiado expresivo; jamás serás una buena jugadora de póquer —declaró, burlón.

Bella, desconcertada por sus palabras hirientes, no podía moverse, y comprendió que para él no había significado nada haberle hecho el amor. Los dedos bronceados se cerraron alrededor de su muñeca y Edward la acercó a él.

— Como siempre, guardas silencio cuando te descubren. ¡Oh, Dios! Aún te deseo —cuando le alzó la barbilla, ella lo miró temerosa y notó una diabólica diversión en sus ojos—. No te preocupes, no te poseeré de nuevo esta noche. No dispongo de tiempo.

La seguridad de esa voz profunda la tenía hipnotizada, pero cuando captó el significado de sus palabras, Bella se estremeció. De pronto, se dio cuenta de su propia desnudez y sintió que algo helado fluía por sus venas.

— Te llamaré la próxima vez que venga a Londres—con una sonrisa helada, apartó los dedos de su barbilla—. Regresa a la cama, vas a resfriarte —recogió la manta del suelo y se la echó sobre los hombros—. No es necesario que me acompañes a la puerta.

La dejó de pie allí. Bella no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo se quedó así, mirando la puerta y oyendo los latidos de su corazón. ¿Por qué no se había detenido? Un corazón destrozado no debería latir, pensó aturdida, y, caminando como una anciana, regresó a la cama y se dejó caer en ella, tratando de ignorar su dolor mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Bella despertó despacio, pero algo la inquietaba. Se sentó en la cama, se frotó los ojos para ahuyentar el sueño y de pronto recordó…

Se encorvó por el dolor y la invadió una oleada de náusea. A toda prisa se dirigió al baño y se mojó la cara con agua fría. Al fin, se irguió y contempló su imagen al espejo. La mujer risueña y feliz del día anterior había desaparecido, y en su lugar vio una mala réplica. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos y la tez mortecina. Entre sus senos vio el collar de perlas y brillantes; con lenta deliberación, se lo quitó y lo sostuvo en la mano. Era su pago por el sexo. Lo dejó deslizarse entre sus dedos hasta que cayó al suelo.

Edward Cullen, una vez más. ¿Nunca aprendería?, se preguntó con amargura. ¡Él le había hecho el amor y luego la había abandonado para darle una lección! Sería ridículo si no le doliera tanto, pero ella era la única culpable. Había caído con facilidad en sus brazos, igual que hacía diez años, sólo que esta vez era cien veces peor.

Por lo menos, a los dieciocho años estaba enamorada de él y creía que Edward la amaba. La noche anterior no albergaba esa ilusión. Conocía muy bien la reputación de Edward, pero había justificado su entrega después de verlo unas cuantas veces creyendo como una tonta que, con la edad y la madurez, esta vez su relación con Edward sería diferente. Gimió; había abandonado sus esperanzas de amor y matrimonio en favor de una relación adulta más madura, sólo para descubrir que él la había usado de nuevo.

¡Bien, era el final! Nunca más, se prometió; regresó a su dormitorio y se obligó a seguir su acostumbrado ritual matutino. Se puso unos vaqueros desteñidos y un jersey de lana, y se aplicó una leve capa de maquillaje para disimular su palidez, pero no podía disimular las ojeras, ni la expresión de acoso en su mirada. Por suerte, tenía libres el jueves y el viernes en el trabajo, ya que había trabajado el fin de semana anterior. De cualquier forma, no habría podido ir a la oficina ese día.

Miró la cama en desorden y por su mente cruzó una vivida imagen de Edward y ella desnudos, unidos por la pasión. Apretó los labios y salió de la habitación. Titubeó al pasar frente a la puerta del dormitorio principal; luego la abrió y entró. Allí no había ningún recuerdo de Edward, sólo de su padre.

Suspiró. Su padre había regresado a Inglaterra como editor de un periódico serio, después de la muerte de su madre, y había comprado esa casa, feliz de brindarle un hogar a su hija. Bella se dirigió a la amplia cama y se sentó. Era una habitación agradable, decorada en tonos beige y marrón, y le recordaba a su padre. Evocó sus palabras, cuando una vez ella le preguntó si pensaba volver a casarse. En esa época él salía con una periodista muy atractiva y Bella pensaba que tal vez tendría que mudarse para dejarle el espacio libre a la nueva mujer de su padre.

— Bella, pequeña, no sé qué consejos te dara tu madre acerca del sexo —le había dicho una vez su padre—, pero lo único que necesitas recordar es una vieja máxima escocesa: «Un hombre jamás comprará la botella si puede beber el whisky gratis» —y luego se echó a reír.

Debió haber recordado ese consejo, pensó Bella. Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta. Todos los hombres eran iguales. Edward, incluso su propio padre… lo quería mucho, y a su muerte, Bella nunca quiso mudarse a ese dormitorio más amplio. Tal vez ahora era el momento de hacerlo, porque sabía que jamás volvería a dormir feliz en la cama que había compartido con Edward. Se puso en movimiento y cambió todas sus pertenencias al dormitorio principal.

Al fin, a media tarde, la chica se desplomó en el sofá de la sala con una taza de café y un plato con sandwiches, pero no tenía apetito. Bebió el café y apoyó la cabeza sobre los cojines. No podía olvidar lo sucedido el día anterior; era como una pesadilla. Edward se había enterado de la apuesta la noche en que la hizo con Alice y nunca se lo había mencionado hasta que al fin la llevó a la cama. Entonces se lo echó en cara con desprecio. Y, para colmo, había tenido la audacia, después de casi calificarla de prostituta, de decir que volvería a llamarla…

Se encogió, avergonzada, al recordar el frenesí con que habían hecho el amor. Él la deseaba y eso era un consuelo, trató de decirse, pero era un pobre consuelo, al considerar la forma en que terminó la velada. Edward la había usado y ella se lo permitió. Era una mujer de negocios inteligente, pero debía reconocer que en las relaciones con el sexo opuesto era una nulidad. Su cuerpo ansiaba la satisfacción que sólo Edward podía proporcionarle, pero decidió apartarlo de su mente. Lo había hecho una vez y podría hacerlo de nuevo.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono, y, reacia, fue a contestar.

— Hola, Bella, ¿estás sola? —era la voz de Alice.

— Sí —respondió Bella bruscamente.

— ¿Una riña entre amantes, tan pronto?

— Ni amantes, ni riña.

— No me digas que lo has estropeado todo, Bella. Sólo tenías que seguir viendo a Edward hasta el próximo martes y el buda era tuyo.

— No tengo la menor intención de volver a ver a Edward Cullen jamás, así que dime cuándo quieres que vaya a cuidar de los niños —y por vez primera en su larga amistad con Alice, mintió— Lo siento, Alice, están llamando a la puerta. Debo ir a abrir. Adiós.

**Buenas noches, que les ****pareció****el capitulo, Edward ya le dijo que sabia lo de la apuesta y ****volvió****a meter la pata, aunque Bella tuvo su parte de culpa, solo hay que esperar a ver que pasa.**

**Muchas gracias por sus alertas, favoritos y rr, que me alegran la existencia y ahora a responder rr.**

***Yoliki: si con lo que dijo te enojaste, no me quiero ni imaginar lo que le quisiste hacer a Edward con sus ultimas acciones.**

***Tata xoxo: por desgracia Bella no tiene suerte en el juego y menos en las apuestas, ademas ya cayo en sus redes y no creo que terminara mejor parada que la ultima vez, ella si que termino tropezando de nuevo y con la misma piedra.**

***Janneth: solo un poquito, yo ****diría****que un mucho jajaja.**

**Bueno nos leemos la siguiente semana, mil gracias.**

**Besos Ana Lau**


	8. Chapter 8

**Nota del Autor: Favor de leer la nota al fina es muy importante.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S. Meyer y la historia es de Jacqueline Baird yo solo me adjudico la adaptación para su disfrute.**

**Capítulo 8**

Bella sólo había retrasado lo inevitable, ya que a las cuatro de la tarde una llamada en la puerta anunció la llegada de Alice.

— Tu voz me sonó muy extraña antes, y como tenía que venir a la ciudad a reunirme con Jasper, le pedí que pasara por mí aquí. La rapidez con la que te sacó Edward ayer de las carreras, fue increíble. Vi que te devoraba con la mirada. Vamos, ¿qué sucedió?

— Nada. Regresamos aquí. Edward bebió un café, charlamos y se fue —a Bella no le resultaba fácil mentir, pero ni siquiera ante Alice, que era su mejor amiga, podía desnudar su alma. Aún le dolía demasiado…

— ¿Estás pálida, con los ojos enrojecidos, y no quieres hablar de ello? —indagó Alice, y se sentó en un sillón, mirándola compasivamente—. Tal vez te serviría de algo hablar y yo sé escuchar.

Una sonrisa irónica iluminó por un segundo el rostro de Bella.

— Nunca renuncias, Alice, pero me temo que esta vez tendrás que hacerlo. Basta con decir que tenías razón cuando me advertiste cómo es Edward, después del cumpleaños de Jasper. Es demasiado frívolo y cínico para mí. Ahora, ¿podemos cambiar de tema? Por favor…

— ¿Estás bien? —indagó—. ¿O quieres que le pida a Jasper que le propine a Edward un puñetazo en la nariz…?

- No, creo que ésa no sería una buena idea. Jasper espera hacer un negocio importante con Edward, que tal vez lo ayudará a llegar a la presidencia del banco. Si le rompe la nariz, eso no lo ayudaría.

Bella rió, hasta la llegada de Jasper, evitaron mencionar a Edward.

Sólo después de que se fueron Alice y Jasper y el silencio de la casa empezó a abrumarla, fue cuando Bella contempló con tristeza lo mucho que había esperado en el fondo que esta vez su relación con Edward fuera diferente. La casa nunca antes le había parecido tan vacía, y ella jamás se había sentido tan sola como ahora. Disgustada, se sorprendió rezando para que sonara el teléfono.

« ¡Eres una tonta, contrólate! Tuviste una vida después de Edward y volverás a tenerla», se dijo con firmeza.

¡Además, ahora no amaba a Edward, eso había terminado hacía años! No podía negar la atracción física entre ellos y que la noche anterior había llegado a su punto culminante. Era una locura temporal, se aseguró, pero cuando subió por la escalera y se dirigió a su nuevo dormitorio, recordó que hacía unas horas había subido por esa misma escalera en brazos de su amante y se estremeció. Había sido difícil reconocer su error la primera vez, pero, por lo menos, tenía la excusa de su juventud y su ingenuidad. Ahora era una mujer madura y le sería más difícil resistir el golpe a su orgullo y su dignidad. Esta vez, su humillación era mayor.

Casi tres semanas después, Bella estaba acurrucada en el sofá con el camisón puesto, con un plato lleno de champiñones, un pastel de fresas con crema y una taza de té sobre la mesita frente a ella, y el periódico abierto en la página de la programación de la televisión.

Sí, se felicitó, el dolor empezaba a disminuir. Edward no la había llamado, pero no esperaba que lo hiciera.

No le había mentido; le había sugerido una breve aventura y eso había sido. En realidad, no podía culparlo. Su cólera por la forma en que otro hombre había tratado a Ángela, la había incitado a hacer esa estúpida apuesta.

¿Cómo podía esperar que reaccionara un hombre tan orgulloso como Edward Cullen, cuando se enterara de todo, como no fuera vengándose de ella? Él mismo le había asegurado que siempre ganaba, y ahora Bella sabía que era verdad… Edward se había mostrado tal y como era. Sus relaciones con las mujeres eran, y siempre lo serían, superficiales. Le había hecho el amor a ella porque quiso darle una lección, mientras que ella en secreto albergaba la esperanza de que su relación pudiera convertirse en algo más. En su vida de negocios era una mujer dura, pero jamás podría aceptar la clase de relación vacía y frívola que Edward prefería. No comprendía cómo se había dejado engañar, confiada sólo en unas cuantas llamadas telefónicas.

Se había concentrado en su trabajo y no carecía de amistades. La próxima semana sería Semana Santa y la pasaría cuidando de los gemelos, porque Alice y Jasper viajarían a París. Además, le fascinaba la ópera, y al día siguiente, viernes, iría con Mike al Covent Carden a escachar a Plácido Domingo en _Tosca._

Pinchó un champiñón y se lo llevó a la boca, antes de volver su atención al periódico. Cuando trataba de decidir el programa que iba a ver, sonó el teléfono. ¡Maldición! ¿Quién podría llamar a esa hora de la noche?, se preguntó, y se dirigió al vestíbulo. Descolgó el auricular y se quedó sin aliento. Era Edward.

— Estoy de regreso en Londres, por unos días; vi a Jasper ayer y me comentó que aún estás libre. Siento no haberte llamado antes, pero ya sabes cómo son los negocios…

Su descaro la dejó muda, pero con un esfuerzo logró controlarse y respondió, sarcástica:

— Olvídalo, no tiene importancia.

— Bien, sabía que lo entenderías. ¿Qué te parece si vamos mañana por la noche al Covent Garden, a la ópera, con…?

— Con Plácido Domingo —lo interrumpió Bella—. Lo sé, ya tengo mi entrada; iré con Mike —nada en el mundo podría haberle causado tanta satisfacción, pensó, encantada.

— El tipo pelirrojo que estaba en la fiesta —comentó él, ásperamente.

— Sí, pero gracias por pensar en mí —con voz dulce, que no le dejó a él la menor duda de que estaba segura de que no sería así, añadió— Espero que disfrutes; estoy segura de que yo lo haré.

— No lo dudo, es un cantante maravilloso —respondió Edward con amabilidad, por lo visto nada molesto por el rechazo de Bella. Pero su voz profunda volvió a despertar en ella todo el dolor y el anhelo que trataba de reprimir, y cuando él se despidió diciendo que esperaba verla pronto, tuvo que morderse la lengua para no preguntarle cuándo.

Terminó el plato de champiñones y el pastel con el té ya frío. Había salvado su orgullo al rechazarlo, pero un pequeño demonio en su mente murmuró que Edward no había insistido mucho. Habría podido invitarla otra noche…

¿Por qué había tenido que llamarla ahora, justo cuando su vida comenzaba a tomar un curso normal?

La noche siguiente, sentada al lado de Mike, ni siquiera el enorme talento de Plácido Domingo lograba apartar de la mente de Bella el temor de encontrarse con Edward. Sucedió en el intermedio. Mike había conseguido dos copas de vino, y después de unos sorbos al fin empezaba a relajarse. Alto y elegante, Mike estaba apoyado contra la pared y Bella frente a él.

— Qué desperdicio para las mujeres, Mike —comentó, burlona —. Estás increíblemente atractivo — y era cierto, parecía un modelo con el impecable traje de etiqueta.

— Lo sé, Bella, pero por el momento tengo un problema mucho más apremiante que mis predilecciones sexuales. Cierto griego moreno está de pie en el otro extremo y me mira como si quisiera matarme.

A Bella le tembló la mano y derramó un poco de vino. Respiró hondo y, resistiendo al impulso de volverse, mantuvo la cabeza erguida y miró hacia el espejo en la pared a un lado de Mike, en donde se reflejaba todo el salón. Edward, con el traje de etiqueta y la camisa de seda blanca que contrastaba con su tez morena, estaba de pie, con un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Tanya, pero tenía la mirada fija en Bella, que sintió que el corazón le latía apresuradamente. La chica sentía la garganta reseca y no podía apartar la vista de Edward.

Él sonrió cortésmente y alzó su copa en un gesto burlón para brindar con Bella. No podía fingir que no lo había visto, y, rígida, Bella alzó su copa, pero la invadió una oleada de celos tan intensa que apretó con fuerza la copa cuando Edward inclinó la cabeza hacia su pareja para decirle algo, y la mujer le dirigió una sonrisa de adoración. Bella quería gritarle que ella no había sido su primera elección y la invadió un intenso pesar. Habría podido estar al lado de Edward esa noche, de no ser porque se había interpuesto su estúpido orgullo. Bebió un sorbo de vino y desvió la mirada. Sabía que no era justa con Tanya, porque en realidad era una mujer atractiva y agradable. Pero Bella no dudaba de que Edward la atraía… se dijo que era una tonta y suspiró con alivio cuando sonó la llamada para el siguiente acto.

Decidió disfrutar de la segunda mitad de la ópera, pero no fue fácil. Miles de preguntas sin respuestas giraban en su mente. ¿Se habría precipitado al rechazar la invitación de Edward? ¿A quién trataba de engañar? Ella no significaba nada para ese hombre, y el hecho de verlo con Tanya se lo había demostrado. Bella tenía demasiado orgullo y dignidad para ser el juguete de un hombre.

— Tía Bella, tía Bella —gritaron a coro dos vocecitas—. Ya ha amanecido.

Bella abrió un ojo y consultó el reloj que estaba encima de la mesilla. Eran las seis. Gimió y se dio la vuelta cuando los traviesos gemelos se subieron de un salto a la cama.

— Sí, de acuerdo —se sentó y contempló a los dos pequeños en pijama, antes de bajar las piernas al suelo.

De pronto la invadió una intensa náusea; sintió el sabor a bilis en la garganta y a toda prisa se dirigió al baño.

Cinco minutos después irguió la cabeza, se dio la media vuelta y se sentó en el suelo del baño; su rostro quedó al mismo nivel que el de los dos ángeles rubios que la miraban preocupados.

— ¿Te sientes mal todos los días, tía Bella? —le preguntó muy serio Jasper, un minuto mayor que su hermano.

— Por lo visto —murmuró ella, y se puso de pie—, pero no os preocupéis —los tranquilizó y deseó poder tranquilizarse ella misma. Los últimos días habían sido un infierno. Adoraba a Jasper y a Jethro, y cuando llegó el jueves en que debía hacerse cargo de ellos y se despidió de Jasper y Alice, se dispuso a pasar un fin de semana agradable en su cómodo y lujoso hogar, pero no fue así. El viernes fue el cuarto día seguido que despertó sintiéndose mal, y ya no podía decirse que era algo que había comido. Le había sucedido lo mismo el sábado, y ahora, esa mañana. Ya no podía engañarse y un breve cálculo mental confirmó sus sospechas. Tenía dos semanas de retraso. No podía creer que hubiera sido tan estúpida…

Por suerte, debía cuidar de los gemelos y no disponía de tiempo para pensar en su problema, ya que ellos la mantenían ocupada cada minuto del día. Se bañó, se vistió a toda prisa y luego hizo lo mismo con los niños. Media hora después, con el desayuno ya preparado, se sentó a beber una taza de té. Hacía una semana que no soportaba el café… una señal de advertencia que había ignorado…

— No te metas el pan tostado en las orejas, Jasper; es para tomárselo con la leche —lo amonestó.

— Soy el doctor Spock.

— El doctor Spock tiene orejas puntiagudas, no pan tostado saliendo de ellas —murmuró Bella, y añadió— ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?

— ¡Por la mañana iremos a la escuela dominical! — replicaron los niños.

Bella suspiró, aliviada. Los llevaría a la iglesia del pueblo a las diez y dispondría de un par de horas a solas antes de ir a recogerlos.

No había sido un descanso productivo, pensó con ironía cuando salió de nuevo de la casa y cerró la puerta de roble. Había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo mordiéndose las uñas y maldiciendo a Edward Cullen. Podría estar equivocada, se dijo, y tiró del jersey de color azul pálido. ¿Trataba, de una manera subconsciente, de disimular un imaginario vientre abultado? Se dirigió al coche, introdujo la llave en la cerradura y titubeó; cuando alzó la cabeza, vio que un coche se acercaba veloz. ¿Quién podría ser? Jasper y Alice no regresarían hasta el día siguiente.

Esperó, y cuando el coche estuvo cerca, abrió los ojos, horrorizada.

El coche se detuvo cerca del suyo, y con una creciente sensación de impotencia vio que se abría la puerta del lado del conductor y Edward bajaba de él.

— ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó Bella, más a la defensiva que colérica. Esa mañana se sentía demasiado frágil para enfrentarse a Edward Cullen.

— ¿Eso es asunto tuyo? —indagó él, y alzó una ceja.

— Yo estoy a cargo de la casa —le informó, malhumorada.

— ¿A cargo de qué? —miró burlón hacia el desierto jardín—. Te veo como un general que ha perdido a su tropa —murmuró, divertido.

— No me interesa tu opinión, y si has venido a buscar a Jasper y Alice, están fuera. Yo me he quedado a cuidar de los gemelos.

— ¿Y quién cuida de ti? —preguntó Edward cínicamente—. ¿El pelirrojo?

— Por supuesto que no —estalló a la defensiva. Edward estaba demasiado cerca; el aroma a especias de su loción se mezclaba con el fresco aire primaveral y ejercía un desastroso efecto en su respiración. Luego, vio sorprendida que Edward de pronto sonreía cautivador, con un gesto que hacía más profundas las líneas alrededor de sus ojos y le hacía parecer más joven.

— Me alegro de saberlo, Bella —durante un momento, ella creyó ver un destello de alivio en su expresión y se preguntó si estaría celoso de su amistad con Mike, pero apartó de su mente ese pensamiento cuando él continuó— Sé que Jasper y Alice están fuera, pero les prometí a los gemelos que les traería unos huevos de Pascua. ¿Dónde están?

Ella quería ignorarlo, subir al coche y alejarse. Edward era demasiado peligroso para su bienestar emocional.

Pero había hecho la pregunta con toda naturalidad, así que se vio obligada a responder:

— Iba a recogerlos a la escuela dominical.

— Fantástico, entonces iremos en mi coche; hay más espacio —antes de que pudiera protestar, Bella se encontró instalada en el asiento delantero del Jaguar, y, reacia, le indicó a Edward el camino hacia la iglesia.

Durante un momento, sólo se oyó el chirrido de los neumáticos sobre el asfalto. Bella miraba por la ventanilla porque no quería ver a Edward, pero era consciente de cada uno de sus movimientos.

— ¿Así que estás haciendo las veces de madre? —la voz profunda y seductora alteró los nervios ya de por sí tensos de Bella, y la palabra «madre» aumentó la sensación de malestar en su estómago, pero no dijo nada y él prosiguió— ¿Te han cansado los gemelos? Te veo agotada.

— Estoy bien —estalló. ¿Qué le importaba si él pensaba que tenía mal aspecto? Pero si Edward se enteraba de lo que le sucedía, su vida ya no le pertenecería, reconoció instintivamente. Temerosa de haber sido demasiado enfática, añadió— Quiero mucho a los niños y puedo salir adelante muy bien.

— No trataba de sugerir que no pudieras, Bella — manifestó él, y detuvo el coche frente a la iglesia. Se volvió hacia la chica y observó su figura acurrucada en una esquina del asiento. Luego extendió una mano y le apartó el pelo del hombro.

Bella sabía que su pelo era un desastre, pero esa mañana, por comodidad, se lo había sujetado en la nuca en una cola de caballo. El roce de esa mano la perturbó y, alarmada, sujetó el manillar de la puerta, dispuesta a huir…

— ¿Aún guardas silencio, a la defensiva? —indagó él, y curvó una mano sobre el hombro de la chica, impidiendo que bajara del coche y, deliberadamente, dejó que la tensión aumentara hasta que Bella ya no pudo soportar más y se vio obligada a mirarlo.

Edward le sostuvo la mirada y durante un largo rato algo inexplicable pasó entre ellos; una emoción tan poderosa que Bella se estremeció, atemorizada. Su mirada se detuvo en la boca de él; los sensuales labios estaban ligeramente entreabiertos y sabía que, si trataba de besarla, ella no podría resistirse. Se había negado a salir con él, pero lo había hecho por teléfono, y comprendió que cara a cara no tenía ninguna defensa contra él. Pero las siguientes palabras de Edward rompieron el tenue lazo que los unía:

— ¿Te resultaría muy difícil comportarte como un ser humano normal durante el siguiente par de horas? —le preguntó mordaz, sin dejar de mirar la palidez de su rostro—. No tengo ningún deseo de inquietar a los niños, pero si insistes en ignorarme o en mantener ese espacio entre nosotros, ellos se darán cuenta.

Edward no tenía el menor interés en ella. ¿Cuándo lo entendería…? Le preocupaban los niños y ella sabía que tenía razón. Había ido a ver a los gemelos. En ese momento, se oyeron sus gritos de alegría al ver el coche negro. Edward abrió la puerta e insistió:

— Y bien, Bella... ¿amigos?

— Sí —respondió, y se bajó del coche para hacerse cargo de los niños.

Durante las siguientes horas, Bella conoció a un Edward diferente. El implacable hombre de negocios se vio reemplazado por un amigo risueño, a quien no le importó conducir hasta las afueras de Londres para comer en el restaurante de hamburguesas más cercano. Regresaron a casa y jugaron un frenético partido de fútbol en el patio, sin preocuparse por las plantas que Alice acababa de sembrar; para las seis de la tarde, los dos pequeños, recién bañados, estaban tirados en el suelo de la elegante sala, y Edward, con el pelo alborotado, estaba a su lado, ayudándolos a construir un castillo.

Bella, recostaba en el sofá, fingía leer el periódico dominical, pero no podía apartar la mirada de las tres figuras en el suelo, en particular, del hombre, y recordó la última vez que lo había visto recostado; entonces estaba desnudo en la cama de ella y su atractivo rostro estaba tenso por la pasión…

— ¿Qué sucede; tengo una mancha en la nariz o algo parecido?

Bella se sobresaltó y dejó caer al suelo el periódico cuando Edward la sorprendió mirándolo. ¿Cómo podía decirle lo que estaba pensando?

— No, nada de eso —balbuceó—. Sólo estaba pensando en lo bien que te entiendes con los niños.

— Me agradan los niños, y si quieres saberlo, disfruto mucho con mi sobrino y mis sobrinas —le informó con una sonrisa ufana.

— ¿Pero no te agrada lo que tienes que hacer para tenerlos? —preguntó ella, pensando en la aversión de Edward al matrimonio y en sus numerosas relaciones casuales.

— No podrías estar más equivocada, Bella —se echó a reír y se desplomó a su lado en el sofá. Le pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros y Bella sintió su aliento en la mejilla cuando murmuró con voz ronca— Me fascina lo que se debe hacer para tener niños; no podría prescindir de ello. ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre después? —se apartó, aún riendo, y Bella se sonrojó, avergonzada.

— No me refería a eso… sino al matrimonio —lo corrigió, furiosa.

— Es cierto, siempre he evitado esa trampa particular, pero… —Edward no pudo continuar porque los niños lo interrumpieron.

— ¿Podemos comer otro pedazo de huevo de chocolate? —preguntó Jethro tirando de un brazo de Bella, mientras su gemelo le pedía a Edward que jugaran a algo más.

Aliviada por la distracción, Bella observó el rostro sonrojado y la mirada somnolienta de los pequeños.

— Creo que ya habéis comido bastante por hoy — los dos se habían quedado encantados con los grandes huevos de chocolate que Edward les había llevado y casi se habían comido la mitad—. Además, Edward debe irse ahora, así que lo acompañaremos a la puerta; luego os iréis a la cama y os contaré un cuento.

— Pero yo quiero que Edward se quede y también quiero otro trozo de chocolate —exigió Jethro, rebelde.

— Lo siento, cariño, pero te pondrías malo y eso no te gustaría —le indicó Bella, tratando de calmarlo.

— No me importa —replicó el niño, obstinado—. Tú te pones mala todos los días, tía Bella, y ahora estás bien.

Bella palideció, y por un momento se quedó sin habla. No se atrevía a mirar a Edward, y cuando al fin recobró la voz, respondió:

— Bien podéis comer un poco más de chocolate y luego os iréis a la cama —trató de ponerse de pie, pero una mano le rodeó la muñeca y la retuvo en el sofá concentrada en los niños.

— ¿La tía Bella ha estado enferma por comer chocolate? —les preguntó, sonriendo.

Bella se sentía arder de humillación mientras los niños le contaban encantados a Edward todos los detalles gráficos de su náusea matutina, con la cabeza inclinada sobre el inodoro, y terminaron diciendo que después de desayunar té con pan tostado se sentía bien.

La expresión de Edward se endureció cuando se volvió a mirarla con un odio tan intenso que ella se sobrecogió como si la hubiera golpeado; sentía sus dedos clavándose en su carne a través del jersey. Luego la soltó bruscamente, como si el contacto de ella pudiera contaminarlo.

Bella no supo cómo logró salir adelante la siguiente hora. Le bastó una mirada al rostro inflexible de Edward para saber que sería inútil sugerirle que se fuera. Había adivinado que estaba embarazada… y estaba furioso, aunque lo disimuló muy bien delante de los niños.

Al fin, ya no pudo retrasar el enfrentamiento. Los niños se habían dormido; salió de la habitación y bajó por la escalera, seguida de Edward.

— Necesito una copa —Edward se dirigió al carrito de las bebidas y se sirvió una buena dosis de whisky—. No te ofrezco una, porque en tu estado no creo que sea prudente —la boca dura se frunció en el remedo de una sonrisa.

— No sé de qué estás hablando. Estoy bien, y creo que ya es hora de que te vayas —le temblaban las piernas y necesitó toda su fuerza de voluntad para quedarse de pie delante de él y hacer un último intento de negar lo inevitable, pero no le sirvió de nada. Edward dejó el vaso en el carrito, se acercó a ella y la sujetó de una muñeca.

— No me mientas, Bella. Estás embarazada, ¿verdad?

— ¿Y qué diablos tiene que ver eso contigo? —tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca, supo que había cometido un error. Edward palideció y su rostro parecía una máscara dura e impenetrable que la atemorizó.

— Todo, sí es mío —anunció él en tono helado e impersonal—. Y no trates de engañarme, Bella, porque insistiré en que te hagan unos análisis para estar seguro. No vas a endilgarme a un hijo de ese tipo pelirrojo.

Bella no pudo evitarlo y se echó a reír. Era irónico. La había aterrorizado pensar que él pudiera enterarse de la verdad, y Edward estaba igualmente aterrorizado de pensar que podría ser su hijo. Había asegurado que no quería caer en una trampa, y ahora, al insistir en esos análisis, él mismo se tendería la trampa. Sería divertido si no fuera tan triste.

— Ya basta, Bella —le ordenó, cortante, y la presión de sus dedos en el brazo de ella la hizo callar.

— Todo está bien, Edward. No he ido a ver al médico. No es seguro que esté embarazada, así que no tienes nada que temer. Incluso si fuera cierto, no habrá ningún análisis —declaró, desdeñosa. Él se había mostrado tal y como era un canalla. Pensó con creciente furia. No vio el destello de comprensión en los ojos de él, ni se dio cuenta de que se había denunciado con esa declaración, porque estaba demasiado furiosa.

Hacía diez años no habría podido hacerle frente a Edward, pero ahora era diferente.

— Soy perfectamente capaz de hacerme cargo de todo. Tal vez no sea rica en opinión del gran Cullen, pero no estoy en la miseria. Tengo mi propia casa.

— Y los dos sabemos cómo la obtuviste; pero no es probable que puedas continuar con esa actividad ilegal particular.

Su desdeñosa condena sólo sirvió para reavivar la cólera de ella.

— Esa vulgar suposición es lo único que se puede esperar de una rata como tú. Pero estás equivocado; mi padre me legó la casa —estaba demasiado furiosa para ver el rápido destello de alivio en los ojos de él—. No siempre estaré embarazada, y tengo mi trabajo. No necesito un hombre, y desde luego no a ti —se soltó, se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a huir, porque no soportaba mirarlo.

Con mano fuerte, Edward la detuvo y la hizo girar; Bella sintió los dedos de Edward clavados con fuerza en su hombro.

Él la miraba con una furia apenas controlada.

— Es mi hijo y no tenías intención de decírmelo.

— Quítame las manos de encima —le ordenó ella, pero su cólera se desvaneció al chocar contra el cuerpo de él. Retrocedió como si le hubiera caído un rayo y se quedó sin aliento. Edward deslizó un brazo alrededor de su cintura; ignoró su orden y la sujetó con más fuerza—. Edward, suéltame —pero sentía un nudo en la garganta y la frase sonó como una súplica, no como una orden.

— Piensas abortar y continuar con tu carrera sin el menor escrúpulo —estalló él, y en sus ojos brilló un destello de furia.

Bella lo miró, horrorizada. Eso no era lo que había querido decir. ¿Cómo podía juzgarla tan mal? No la conocía si pensaba que quería abortar. Trató de hablar, pero las palabras no salían de su boca…

— ¡No lo niegues, Bella! —su mirada se endureció y la acercó más, hasta que ella sintió sus senos oprimidos contra el ancho pecho. Despacio, Edward deslizó la mano sobre su hombro hasta su nuca, mientras deslizaba la otra a lo largo de su espalda, moldeándola contra él hasta que la presión de sus poderosos muslos fue casi dolorosa.

— ¿Así que no necesitas un hombre? —indagó en voz baja, pero ella sintió su cólera apenas controlada—. Embustera —inclinó la cabeza y se apoderó de su boca en un beso amargo y salvaje, que aunque pretendía ser un insulto, acabó con su resistencia.

El beso se hizo más suave, y Bella le echó los brazos al cuello, mientras sus labios se entreabrían impotentes bajo los de él. Se fundió contra el calor del cuerpo masculino, olvidada de todo lo que no fuera el exquisito contacto de Edward.

De pronto, con un juramento colérico, Edward la apartó bruscamente y Bella estuvo a punto de caer; sólo la reacción rápida de Edward la salvó cuando de nuevo la sujetó de un brazo. Se sentía desorientada, aún bajo el hechizo de ese beso, hasta que lo miró a la cara y sintió como si le hubieran arrojado un cubo de agua fría al ver su sonrisa desdeñosa.

— Me deseas, no puedes negarlo—diciendo eso, pareció recobrar el control. La guió al sofá y le ordenó— Siéntate antes de que te caigas. Y a partir de ahora, harás lo que yo diga… ¿me has entendido?

— Yo no… —jadeó, pero Edward continuó sin hacerle caso…

— Nos casaremos tan pronto como sea posible.

— Estás loco —rió ella—. No voy a casarme contigo. Tú mismo has dicho que el matrimonio es una trampa, y no eres el único que no desea caer en ella.

— Oh, creo que lo harás —alzó una ceja, sardónico, se acercó a ella y la estrechó de nuevo en sus brazos.

— El sexo no es una solución —logró decir Bella antes de que él se apoderara de nuevo de sus labios.

Apoyó la cabeza contra los cojines y entreabrió los labios, temblorosa, cuando él le enredó el pelo con los dedos. Edward deslizó la otra mano debajo del jersey, le desabrochó el sujetador y le cubrió un seno para acariciar el rosado pezón, mientras su lengua hurgaba el hueco oscuro y húmedo de su boca, excitándola. Bella trató de decirse que lo hacía deliberadamente para seducirla, pero el beso era demasiado intenso. Antes de darse cuenta, estaba recostada en el sofá, con el duro cuerpo de Edward encima de ella, mientras sus manos la seguían atormentando con el confiado conocimiento de su impotente excitación. La sedujo por completo. Habían pasado muchas semanas sin sentir ese contacto, y Bella arqueó el cuerpo hacia él con una dolorosa necesidad.

— Me deseas, no puedes negarlo —declaró Edward cuando dejó de besarla y deslizó los dedos sobre los senos turgentes—. Te casarás conmigo el próximo fin de semana. Nuestro hijo tendrá un padre y una madre, y nosotros… tendremos esto —murmuró, y de nuevo inclinó la cabeza para besar un seno.

Bella apenas podía respirar, y todo su cuerpo se estremecía.

— Di que sí —murmuró él contra su cuello—. Sabes que eso es lo que quieres —irguió la cabeza y contempló con burla sus labios hinchados.

Eso era lo más terrible, pensó Bella, y casi lo odió. Edward tenía toda la razón y él lo sabía. La enloquecía… siempre lo había hecho, y tal vez siempre lo haría… pero eso no era una base para el matrimonio.

— Además, ni siquiera estoy segura de estar embarazada —protestó.

— ¿Cuánto te has retrasado?

— Dos semanas —murmuró ella, y lo miró con cautela.

— Bien, haré los arreglos para que veas al médico el martes y nos casaremos el próximo sábado —con los dedos acarició seductoramente la curva de un seno y Bella ya no pudo pensar con claridad.

— Pero no nos queremos —objetó.

— El amor es una emoción demasiado sobre valorada. Lo que tenemos es mucho mejor —siguió acariciándole el seno y Bella arqueó instintivamente el cuerpo hacia él—. Eres la mujer más receptiva a la que le he hecho el amor, la química es perfecta entre nosotros, estás esperando un hijo mío… muchos matrimonios empiezan con menos.

— No me casaré —trató de apartarlo, porque la mención de esas otras mujeres la hirió—. Hay otras soluciones —él podría visitar al niño, pensó aturdida. Ella no estaba preparada para ese compromiso abierto y lo reconoció con tristeza.

— No vas a abortar —estalló Edward, furioso, y la cubrió con el jersey—. No tienes otra elección. Alice y Jasper son tus amigos; él podría incluso llegar a la presidencia del banco, pero sólo con mi contrato—. ¿Me has entendido?

— Eres un bastardo —estalló.

— Tal vez —la miró, burlón—. Pero mi hijo no será un bastardo…

**Buenas noches como cada semana ando por acá ****trayéndoles****la ****actualización****de esta maravillosa historia, como ven parece ser que Bella esta embarazada y Edward es un aprovechado ya que quiere que se case con el por las buenas o por las malas.**

**Antes de contestar a sus rr que tanto agradezco, tengo una mala noticia que darles...**

**Este es el ultimo capitulo que publicare de esta historia en esta pagina y créanme que no lo hago por gusto sino mas bien porque no quiero tener problemas, me han mandado un mensaje en el que me piden amablemente que elimine la historia por violación a derechos de autor y para no tener problemas legales.**

**Ante tal mensaje me veo en la necesidad de borrar todas mis adaptaciones para no tener ningún problema, pero ni crean que las dejare botadas con las historias, me tomara un poco de tiempo pero estoy trabajando en un blog donde plasmare mis historias y las adaptaciones y para no perder tenerlas al tanto en lugar de capítulos les publicare el link del blog** **de la actualización y la respuesta a sus rr por si les interesa puedan seguir ahíla historia.**

**Solo si me gustaría pedirles un poco de paciencia ya soy nueva en tema de los blogs y estoy aprendiendo.**

**Creo que no me queda nada mas por decirles, mas que siento mucho esta situación, pero se me escapa de las manos.**

**En fin ahora viene la parte en la que respondo a sus rr**

***Tata xoxo: bueno aunque nos duela por desgracia es parte de la verdad, aunque aun no quiero decirte mucho, pero te llevaras una enorme sorpresa mas adelante. Por desgracia difícilmente podemos aprender de los errores del pasado, ahora si que le paso que tropezó dos veces y con la misma piedra.**

***Yoliki: no te preocupes, entiendo tu enojo y creo que tuviéramos a este Edward de frente ya le hubiéramos leído la cartilla y tal vez uno que otro correctivo por prepotente y demas cosas, pero que le vamos a hacer.**

***Melania: Puede que Edward sea un capullo y Bella una tonta pero el amor nos vuelve irracionales aunque esa no es suficiente justificación.**

***Janneth: Bueno no se ni que decirte, desgraciadamente Edward es muy convincente y Bella esta idiotamente enamorado de él y creo que no se da cuenta de que ella esta quedando mal.**

***Sabri-cp: muchas gracias linda y gracias por unirte a esta historia, lamento mucho la noticia anteriormente dada, pero bueno creo que podrás seguirla.**

**Bueno no me queda nada mas que darles las gracias por sus rr, alertas y favoritos.**

**Besos Ana Lau**


	9. Chapter 9

Hola buenas noches, es un pelin tarde, pero bueno acabo de salir de vacaciones y la "inteligente" de mi (notese el sarcasmo) olvido la maldita memoria en el trabajo así que me tienen volviendo a adaptar los capítulos, pero ya esta listo.

Como habíamos quedado trate de hacer lo posible por crear un blog, donde hasta el momento solo estan dos historias, esta que es "Apostando por el amor" y "Vidas secretas".

Asi que hay buenas noticias ya esta el noveno capitulo, les dejo el link:

analaufanfics. blogspot. mx/ (sin espacios)

Por cierto mil gracias por el apoyo mostrado, no saben lo que significa para mi, ya que eso me motiva a aprender a hacer cosas nuevas para hacerles llegar hasta ustedes estas maravillosas historias.

Bueno ahora a contestar sus rr, ya que ademas de dejarles el link por este medio les responderé a sus rr que se toman la molestia de dejar alegrándome el día.

***Yoliki: diría el dicho "no me voy, me llevan" pero no me retiro de la pagina, solo retirare las adaptaciones ya que también hay historias mías aquí las cuales no tienen problema y espero seguir con mas, siento que te cueste leer los blogs pero no encontré otra alternativa ya que era eso o dejarlas a medias o esperar a que me cerraran mi cuenta. Por otro lado Edward logro salirse una vez mas con la suya, así que si se merece una buena regañina y hasta unas buenas nalgadas para que se le quite (me apunto gustosa a hacerlo jajaja)**

***Vanes: muchas gracias y espero que me puedas seguir.**

***Janneth: bueno espero que este capitulo también te guste y muchas gracias por el apoyo, cualquier duda estoy a sus ordenes.**

***Laura Garcia: a mi tampoco me agrado la idea, pero en fin. Bueno el libro se titula igual "Apostando por el amor" y la historia es de Jaqueline Baird, ya sea que lo busques y lo descargues o me tengas un poquito de paciencia y termines de leerlo por el blog ya nos falta poco para terminar.**

***Angeldevenus: muchas gracias por el apoyo, espero que te guste el blog.**

***Tata xoxo: a mi también me dolió corazón, pero que le vamos a hacer como tu dices por desgracia hay gente que piensa que lo hacemos con mala fe, cuando no es así, aunque tienen un punto a su favor, el que nosotras como adaptadoras o escritoras no lucremos no significa que los dueños de la pagina no lo hagan ya que algo deben de ganar por los comerciales que publican en la pagina, pero en fin. Bueno creo que la lengua de Edward es mucho mas rápida que su cerebro en algunos casos y mete las cuatro y en cuanto al chantaje bueno no puedo decirte mucho, pero hay un porque. Besos a ti también corazón.**

***Guest: muchas gracias, bueno espero que estés a gusto con el blog.**

***Sabri-cp: mi cielo dime si puedes abrir el link desde aquí si no con mucho gusto te enviare un mail, digamos que cada semana publicare aquí el link para que les llegue la notificación de la actualización de las historias.**

***Luiicullen: muchas gracias cielo, no la dejare eso te lo puedo asegurar, espero que la disfrutes.**

**Bueno hasta la próxima semana Besos Ana Lau.**


End file.
